Ryoshu No Kage-Oni-Senshi
by megatronus89
Summary: My grandfather gave me the gift of shadows. my faince and her brethren gave me a portion of thier powers, from which i gained the powers of earth, wind, water, fire, thunder, moon, mountain, and sky. all this on the night i find out my own father the bastard fourth sealed with my body the Kyuubi. well i guess konoha will finall get their demon, (Herat list on page 5.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ryoshu No Kage-Oni-Senshi**

**Hello Readers and Fallowers, I am sorry for my lack of writting i have come to the Bane of all writters... WrittersBlock. anyway this is one story I hope has not been used though i know some powers have been in use. this is a Naruto and Jackie Chan Adventures Xover.**

**Chapter One: The Begging King and the Story of Woe.**

"Chan-san, may I ask a favor of you since you have bested me in fair Combat?" asked Tarakudo, the King of all Kage Oni Senshi or Shadow Kahn. The Chinese Man looked down at the defeated and kneeling Demon king that was before him.

"How do I know that this is not some kind of trick?" asked Jackie as he took a defencive stance as he prepared in case of a sneak attack.

"Very well. I, Tarakudo King of All Shadow Kahn, swear upon my Honor not only as the Shadow Demon Emperor, but also as a grandfather to my only grandson..." He said with pride in his voice but as he finished they could hear the regret and dispair the flowed from his voice.

"He speaks the Truth, whenever a Demon swears upon his/her Rank or Bloodrelations, He/She are oath bond until death or when the oath is complete." voiced Toru as he stood as a human shield for Jade and Uncle.

Jackie looked back to Tarakudo. "What is it you ask of us, Tarakudo?"

The grin on Tarakudo's face was a sad one, remembering what kind of life his Grandson had to live through since his imprisonment.

"Jackie Chan, I ask of... No, I beg of you; Watch over my grandson. After my imprisonment my Daughter Kushina Uzumaki was but a new born child, but from the Shadow realm i watched her grow into a fine young woman, she grew to become her village's hero, she even began a family of her own, I felt proud to be her father..." he said as his voice slowly began to crack.

"Then came the night of my Grandson's birth, My Daughter; Kushina Uzumaki was the Vessal to the Kyuubi No Kitsune." Tarakudo said only to be interrupted by Toru.

"The Nine Tailed Fox? but that is but a myth!" said Toru as he snorted.

"I to am Myth or have you Forgotten Already!"

the silence that fallowed was comical dispite the seriousness of the matter at hand.

"Now as I was saying before I was Interrupted. My Son-in-law seal within my grandson the vile beast, becoming a living vessal; for long as my grandson lives the beast shall live. though my Son-in-law's wished him to be seen as a hero was not granted, he was treated worse then what even shendu and his brethern would do. Even I myself am appauled for what they did. over-charging for expired and rotten food, beatings, and assassinations." The anger flowing from Tarakudo was sufficating. "That is why i want you to train my Grandson in the art of combat, since his is training to become a shinobi. though the others will try and sabotage his learning."

as jackie and his family looked at the downed demon lord as he awaited their decision on his plea, but it was Jade that spoke first.

"What do you get out of this deal? because from what I am seeing in this is that we get First, Second and thrid place medals and you get nothing, and i dont see that happening." she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Clever girl, but the truth is my only gain from this is that my mask is given to my grandson so i may have my final moments with the only family he has, and give him lord ship of all the shadow Kahn." he said as glimmer of joy danced in his eyes. "thought he will need training in mastering all nine tribes."

"Very well, Demon. But mark my words if this is a trap, prepare for a whooopang." said Uncle as he glared at the kneeling demon who had a kind smile that graced his face.

"Arigato, Oji-san." Tarakudo said as he soon disappated in a poof of smoke leaving behind his Kamen No Onitei or Demon Lord Mask.

as the Chans looked at the masked that once had a Vicious Smile was now replaced with a closed mouthed frown with a single blue tear under his left eye, which soon sunk into the shadows, to where? they did not know.

"CHAAAAN!" came the demonic roar from deep within the valt.

-break scene-

As Shendu Lord of Fire and the Zodiac felt the Oni chi or Chakra as it was known to others, spike beyond his own power, even his brethern were no match for this power then it came down to a level of the old chi wizard.

(flash back)

_**"listen here, Shendu. i offer you and your brethern freedom but it comes at a price." said Tarakudo as he floated infront of shendu's statue and a mirror to the limbo prison.**_

_**"Speak your offen so we may... discuss a corse of action." Said the Lord of the Moon; Tso Lan.**_

_**"the offer is simple but costly, for your freedom you must give half of your full power to-" but he was cut off by the eldest of the eight demons.**_

_**"we shall never give you our power!" yelled Tchang Zu as thunder began to rumble around the room.**_

_**"it is not for myself you brainless oaf! it is for my Grandson." Tarakudo said as he glared at the thunderhead of the elemental demon family.**_

_**"and why should we?" asked the demoness of water as she was intrested in this offer.**_

_**"my Grandson, my only grandson is... let me show you what happened in the last 13 years." he said as he projected the image of a child growing up in a hostal enviroment, filled with abuse negalect, savage beatings, and much more.**_

_**then the room was soon filled with demonic KI(Killer Intent). even the ever stonic Tso lan was now showing signs of anger and outrage at the happenings of a child.**_

_**"Tarakudo, I, Tso Lan, demon of the Moon, Master of Gravity, shall give you 3/4 of my power as payment for my freedom but in return I wish to teach this boy... All that I know." declared Tso Lan as he formed a sphear that looked like the moon, and thus handed the moon over to tarakudo.**_

_**"I, Dai Gui, Demon of the Earth, Master of Rock, wood, and Dirt. Shall give you the same under the same rules." said Dai Gui as he was barely holding his anger in check, while forming a sphear that looked like mixture of stone, soil, and wood.**_

_**"I, Po Kong, Demoness of Mountain, Mistress of Metal and Crystal, shall do the same as my brothers." Said Po Kong as she shacking with rage while she formed a sphear of black metal with golden vains and a blood red crystal.**_

_**"I, Hsi Wu, Demon of Sky, Master of the Heavens, shall do the same as my brothers and sister." said Hsi Wu as he fromed a sky blue sphear.**_

_**"I, Xiao Fung, Demon of Wind, Master of the four winds, give the Child mastery of the four winds that will bend to his will. at the same cost as my brothers and sister." said Xaio Fung with a bit of arrogence while making a sphear that looked like warring winds.**_

_**"I, Bai Tza, Demoness of Water, Mistress of the three forms of water. shall give half of my power while offering myself as the boy's faince. after he gains these powers or has become aware of his gifts." Said Bai Tza with a slight smirk in watching her brothers and sister, along with Tarakudo just looked at her in shock.**_

_**"I humbly accept your offer, Bai Tza." said Tarakudo who was still in shock.**_

_**"I, Shendu, Demon of Fire, master of the Twelve Mystic Talismans, shall give half my elemental power and mastery of the twelve talismans." said Shendu as he made a small glowing sun that was surrounded by twelve stars.**_

_**after long moment of silence everyone looked at Tchang Zu who had his arms crossed glaring at the other demons. until Tso Lan looked to his older brother.**_

_**"Brother, either You give half your power and be free or stay here while the rest of us gain freedom of this blasted prison."**_

_**"tch, fine. I, Tchang Zu, Demon of Thunder, Master of Storms shall give the child three quaters of my power." Said Tchang Zu as he mumbled out how some weak child will be his equal and how it was unfair as he formed a lightning ball and gave it to Tarakudo, who was 'held' the Eight Sphears of the demon lords.**_

_**"I thank you all, and if i should be sealed... again. the powers you gave shall act as a portal and will pull you free from your prison to my grandson and you will be loyal to him... all of you, that means you Shendu and you as well Tchang Zu." Tarakudo said with a chilling glare as he looked at the two more troublesome demons, while Hsi Wu was trying and failing to hold in his laughter along with the rest of his siblings.**_

_**"May I ask the name of my Faincee?" asked Bai Tza with curiosity in her voice.**_

_**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. the son of my Daughter Kushina Uzumaki and son-in-law Minato Namikaze who is the great-grandson of Ojin Zenchichi (Odin Alfudder or all father)."**_

_**"Naruto... I take it his name means Maelstrom and not Fishcake?" asked Bai Tza as she took in some humor at her future husbands name.**_

_**"Yes, now I must go before all makai is let loose upon this world." said the old demon king as he left the room to talk with his oni generals.**_

(flashback end)

"What do you want you over size Geko?" asked Uncle as he Looked at Shendu's Statue.

"You walking antique, I am just passing a message on to you as my brethern and I will soon be seeing you and the rest of you family."

"why is that, Hmmm?"

"oooh just that... mysisterBaiTzaismarryingTarakudo'sgrandsonandbysuch, mybrethernandIshallbefree!" as soon as shendu finished his message his statue began to break and crumble into dust along with each of the twelve talismans.

it took Uncle a totally of three minutes to understand what the message was.

"AAAAAYYYYIIIIAAAAA!" echoed his trademarked shout. that went world wide.

-in the elemental Nations-

as a Blonde child was reading from a large scroll he heard a faint shout echoing from the distance.

"aaayyyiiiaaa!" the actual surprized the young boy as he looked west in the dircation of the the shout.

"Man, who ever that is he sure has a set of lungs...'ttabayo." said the boy as he read the scroll only a moment later a mask fell before him, with a note addressed to him.

"_To Naruto my grandson,_

_My dear grandchild i leave this letter to you so you may know i am no longer of this world, as an apology i leave you this mask of my power. i want you to know even though i could not be there, you should know your mother and father truly loved you beyond all else. but your father, my son-in-law being the man he was thought of the village much to my distaste, did what i would not by sacrificing my own child to save a village that is beyond saving. but my beloved daughter, your mother, gave you a gift unlike any other, the gift of the uzumaki bloodline the Chakra Chains, you will unlock this ablitity soon. as for my gift put the mask on and say aloud._

_'ancient powers near and far,_

_hear this summons from a far._

_with my powers burning bright,_

_my shadows shall consume the light._

_Rise from the darkness and prepar your sword._

_and serve faithfully to your one and only lord.' _

_Once you finish this you will see eight orbs floating around you, take them and you will become what you were ment to be... a King. you will gain nine generals each from the nine tribes that i ruled before my end, and eight guardians that will sever you, as well as a faince._

_be strong child you, you are ment for great things be it for good or evil, that is up to you. just know that my, or should i say your fallowers will fallow you to hell and back should you so choose._

_i wish you well._

_King of Shadows._

_Tarakudo no Zenkage(Tarakudo the All Shadow)_


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2;**** I am the Lord of Shadows.**

As Naruto sat there reading the letter over and over, as he took in the details of the letter. from which he glanced to the mask and back to the letter. wondering how can a simple mask have so much power?

"well only one way to find out." he said as he lifted the mask to his face and took in _the inscription on the mask._

_'In darkness you see all, you hear all, for none can escape your sight._

_the shadow is your friend, it will protect you from an enemy's sight._

_may the shadows guide you and hide you.'_

the kenji seem to glow a chilling blue before fading leaving no trace of any words or markings of anykind. as he placed the mask on his face he could feel it streach around his head, and then he saw darkness.

-mindscape-

as naruto stood in an endless void of darkness he could feel that someone was watching him, but the feeling was different then the feeling he was use to, what he felt was worry, shame, and sympathy.

"Naruto, look at you. you have grown soo much." came an old voice.

as he turned he saw the man, if what he saw counted as a man. he stood 6 foot 8 with crimson red skin, and snow white hair. the face looked just like the mask with out the tear mark under the left eye. he wore a long black robe with red highlights and gold accents. he had a sad proud smile at seeing naruto.

"W-who are you?" asked naruto with fear in his voice as he saw the demon before him.

"I am the Lord of all the Kage Oni Senshi, I am Tarakudo, your grandfather." he said with a smirk at seeing narutos fearful face turning to one of shock.

"so it is true i am a demon..." he said as he felt the life inside of him die.

"NO! You are NOT a demon... well only a fourth demon and a fourth of godly power aswell but that will come later. anyway do not think you are like me I am a pure blood, you are not, your mother was not. if anything she was more human then anything else." said Tarakudo as he bonked naruto on the head. "but listen Naruto, I maybe a demon long since my creation, but that does not mean i am heartless. for a devil may cry if his or her heart is broken like mine was, everyday as i watched how the villagers treated you, even if your father wished you to be seen as a hero. but you grew into a man worthy of both your father and mother, as well as the most worthy to lead my army of shadowkahn."

"yeah, you said something about nine tribes in the letter but i dont understand." this caused Tarakudo to chuckle with mirth.

"What that means is you have Nine different kinds of warriors to fight for you. think of them as how the ninja of this village works. you have Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Anbu, as well as one Senin level, and with you being the Kage of them."

"Umm Tarakudo-jiji, what are these tribes? I like the Idea of being Kage but i dont know a thing about them." this brought a smile to Tarakudo's face as he finally after 33 years of being sealed away being called something other then sama was refreshing.

"my boy, lets start with the Genin ranks of the tribes since their are two kinds; the Ninjetti and Leeches. the Ninjetti are like the old ninjas long before chakra was even used they are prefect for stealth, leaving nothing behind and making no sound what so ever. the Leeches are different these are the only ones that can change its ranking since they eat shadows of the living, the more they eat the stronger and deadlier they become... and bigger. the Chunin levels; are Kokujin and Kamakiri or Razor and Mantis. the fast of all nine tribes are the razor tribe, their fingers are sharp as any blade and their legs are like pikes. the Mantis tribe are just as deadly but not as fast as their brother clan. the next set are Jonin level, are the Bat and snake clans. the bat are capible of flight, and the snakes can extend their four limbs to great lengths. the Anbu level are Sumo and Scorpion clans. the sumo they are as their name suggest. big, really big, unstoppible strength and might, just a little clumsy, the scorpion clan have one claw and stinger on their arms their poison is both toxic and acidic. the last one a Senin level and your person body guards the samurai clan. they are the best kenjutsu speicalist to ever walk this earth. their shadow swords act as a hot knife through melting butter and will set fire to anything on fire."

he said as he took in naruto's awe inspired eyes that gleamed with untold amounts of joy.

"now Naruto, as soon as we are done here i will no longer be of this world for all my powers are now yours. now dont be upset, I will always be apart of you naruto. even in Makai; the shadow realm connects the two worlds together. and i will watch over you are your... can believe im gonna say this... Your guardian angel." he said as he shivered at saying that last part.

Naruto who was whipping his eyes to get rid of his tears to look at his grandfather, with a sad smile of his own.

"now to discuss the engagement that i have arrange with you, my boy." now Tarakudo to great pleasure of seeing Naruto's face change from the sad/happy look into the horrified look with his face going unnaturally pale. "Now listen Naru-chan, the woman you are marrying is not really human... she is a demoness."

this caused naruto to faint while standing up as his face was now so white it made a certent Snake Senin look like he had a trip to mexico for six months. after a few moments naruto started to wake up from his fainting spell, only to glare at his grandfather.

"Why would you do that!" he shouted.

"who did you think thoughs powers came from, hmmm?"

"oh..."

"dont worry they will be in their human forms so with wont be a demon hunt, also... due to the fact you have demon blood in you. you will be territorial with your mate... or mates."

"Mates, as in more then one?!"

"yes mates as in more then one you baka! like that blonde haired girl you met years ago from wind country, dont think i dont know you were smitten with her the moment you met her and her brothers."

this caused naruto to blush so red he made Tarakudo look pale by compairson.

"anyway your faince will be here in about a day or so just look for a girl with white-ish blue hair done in long braids, and she will also be traveling with her brothers and sister."

"her Name is?"

"Bai Tza. and becareful with her she has a temper... much like your grandmother...eeeeh." he said as he shivered at the memory of his wife glaring at him with the kyuubi like hair tails waving behind her, how Kushina learned that on her own he will never know. "also make sure that Shendu and Tchang Zu behave, the all-maker knows those two will fight like cats and dogs."

soon Tarakudo began to fade becoming transparent, as he picked naruto in a tight hug.

"dont forget the chant, it is the only way you will gain the full power of the mask so no one else will ever use it." he said as he stroked naruto's hair who has yet to let go, even as all that was left was his head and parts of his arms. "be strong Naruto, and always remember i will always be proud of you."

the last thing naruto saw as his grandfather left was the up-side-down U smile on is face along with the biggest toothy grin that was much like his own.

"goodbye grandpa..." naruto said as tried to keep back tears that started to flow form his eyes.

-back in the world.-

Naruto slowly pulled the maske from his face as a few tears fell from his eyes. but deep inside even with the pain of losing family he finally felt at peace knowing he had someone even though he only knew his grandfather for a short time, he was happy. this was cut short when his Sensei Iruka popped up behind him.

"Naruto! You Baka why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?!" asked Iruka to his little brother figure.

"Oh, Mizuki said that if i took the scroll and learn one Jutsu and i can graduate with everyone else." he said with a wide grin as he quickly changed his behavior from letting anybody know how he felt, but deep inside he knew now that Mizuki was lying and it hurt him. what he was really worried about now is how Iruka will react.

"Naruto..." he said only to sense danger coming in fast as he pushed naruto out of the way as a fuma shuriken flew past them.

"Damnit Iruka, You made me miss." Said Mizuki with an insain grin plastard on his face.

"this was your idea?! why Mizuki, Why?!" demand Iruka as he took on a defencive stance.

"why? Hey Naruto! ever wonder why poeple Hate you? whispered behind your back? or glared at you?"

"Dont do it Mizuki Its Forbidden!"

"w-why?" Asked naruto as he played along.

"Because on Oct, 10th the day you were born, the Kyuubi was not defeated like everyone was told, Nooo, It was sealed into a baby, that baby was you, You Are The Kyuubi No Kitsune!" Mizuki roared with insain laughter.

as this happened Iruka took the time to tell naruto to run, which he did.

-skip to the iruka vs. Mizuki-

"Tell me iruka, why do you protect the very same demon that killed your family?"

"Your right, The demon did kill my family." this broke Naruto inside as he listened to Iruka. "But that was the Kyuubi, not Naruto!"

this brought joy to naruto knowing that his sensei didnt see him as the fox demon.

"enough of this i'll end you and the demon brat, then i will be praised as a hero!" Said Mizuki as he launched another fuma shuriken. only to see Naruto appear infront of the weapon stopping it cold.

"lay a hand on my sensei again..." the forest when silent as naruto stood there as he held the shuriken in his hand. "And I will Kill you."

"yeah you and what army?" Mizuki said in a mocking tone.

this caused Naruto to pull out his grandfather's mask.

"haha, a mask? really that is your big weapon?" not getting a reply as naruto placed the mask on his face.

then came a distorted voice, like echoes overlapping.

_'Ancient powers near and far,_

_hear my summons from a far._

_with my powers burning bright,_

_my shadows shall consume the light._

_Rise from the darkness and prepare your sword._

_and serve faithfully to your one and only lord.' _

no sooner as he finished speaking, black tendrills sprang forth and began to wrap around naruto, who began to scream in pain but what shocked them was the eight orbs and twelve gem like stone that came out of the mouth of the mask. the orbs and gems began to circle around naruto who was still wraithing in pain, then the eight orbs fallowed by twelve gems hit naruto in his gut where the seal was. after that was done the mask started to fall apart and become dust.

Naruto just stood there looking calm and collective. then in the shadows of the forest one could see glowing red eyes that began to appear, first there was 4 sets then 20 then 80, so on and so forth until there was thousands of red eyes.

then standing beside naruto and iruka were eight of the samurai clan.

"this army Mizuki-teme, the Army of the Kage-Oni-Senshi!"

then screams of pain and aggony where heard in the village.

Iruka could not believe what he was seeing, the very shadows came alive, unlike the Nara clan these shadows were independent but only answered to naruto.

'great, if he wasnt unpredictible before, he is now. Kami-sama what did i do in a previous life to deserve this?' he thought as he realised he became the focus of the thousand members of the nine tribes. those red eyes were unnerving. "umm... hey?"

Now in hind sight this wasnt such a good idea since it might have came out threating. which lead the shadow warriors to attack.

"ENOUGH!" came the roaring order from naruto, no sooner was the order heard the nine tribes stopped and turned to naruto and took a knee or bowed deeply towards naruto. "Iruka-sensei is not to beharmed, am i understood?!"

it was as if they shared a single mind and body as they all nodded. that was when four Anbu appeared only for the Shadowkahn to form a defensive ring around naruto and Iruka.

"Uzumaki-san, the Hokage wishes to meet with you." said the Anbu with the Neko mask.

"Thank you, Neko-nee-san. Let race." He said as she melted into the shadows.

-Hokage Office.-

Sarutobi was watching all the events playing out from his desk as he looked at the crystal ball. only to see a dark vortex appearing in the middel of his office floor, his Anbu went on gaurd as they watched Naruto arose from the Pitch.

"hello Hokage-_sama_." Sarutobi whinced at the distain in which Naruto addressed him. "Care to tell me when you were planning to tell me, that it was my _father _that sealed the Fox with in my stomach?"

this caused Sarutobi to pale and sweat as he seen that naruto will not accept anything else but the truth. it pained him to know that his adopted grandson hated his father, and maybe himself from not protecting him as he should have.

"I was going to tell you when you reached Chunin." this didnt sit well with naruto as the shadows came alive, the Anbu were pinned to the walls, while an unknow ninja was literally pinned to the floor by a Razor with his hand in the shoulders of the unknown ninja. "Hokage-_sama_, we both know i would be lucky enough to even to become a Genin, that damnable civilian council would have my head on a pike if they could. since you lost all the power you had, My _father_ and mother would be turning in their graves to see that their last wish unheeded. but my Grandfather Tarakudo-Jiji would tell me to rase Konoha to the ground and rebuild on its ashes. Besides right now i Have enough power with out the Kyuubi to go toe to toe with you and walk away like a Jonin would after fighting a Genin."

this caused the old Hokage to lean back in his chair as he took in the infomation that naruto has given him.

"I also found out, that I have the Soul Heir to the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze, so i better get what is mine by the end of week which three days from now or prepare for the full wrath of the army of the Shadowkahn." Naruto said as his eyes turned full bloody red.

"Now listen Naruto, I am the Hokage and I will Not take Such disrespect from you." Sarutobi said as he leeked KI with each passing word.

"then start acting like the one I onced called Jiji and take back the power the Council has taken from you. If not their will be a 100 to 1 war in my favor if my demands are not met by this friday." said naruto as he turned and began to walk out the door.

"wait, You forgot this." said Sarutobi as he tossed a headband done in black with a golden plate on it with the Leaf done in emerald and the Uzushio done in ruby. "this was your mothers, it's yours now. be at the academy at 9:00 am tomorrow for team placement"

"thank you... Jiji, oh and I better not be on the Uchiha's team, I will not stand for his selfish behavior, when he demands for what is mine by birthright." he said as he shut the door.

-on the edge of the outskirts of Konoha.-

there apeared a flaming vortex, and out walked eight beings that ranged in height,

the first a slightly pale skinned man, with black hair done up in a noble ponytail. his sharp features on his face gave him a hansome and daring look, if one look at first glance one would think he was a hyuuga, but with ruby eyes. he wore noble robes in dark red and purple with golden lining. this was Tso Lan.

"well... this is unexpected, Not unwelcomed, but Unexpected." He said as he gave himself a once over taking in his new appearance.

"Speak for yourself, Brother. this is Humiliating." said a gravoling voice of the man to his left, he had dusty blue hair done up in spikes, he had pronouced chin and cheek bones. he stood the tallest, his face forever done in a look of distain, he wore a vest decorated with thunderclouds and lightning bolts. with his I-ching symbol stamped proudly in the center. this was Tchang Zu.

"hehe, I dont mind at all." came a girlish voice of a girl that stood an inch taller then the smallest of the group. her hair done in to piggytails, her face was slightly heartshaped but a little bit rounder then normal, her slim from was a stark contrast of her demon form, though she did not have the bust of her older sister, she was bigger then a certent pink Howlermonkey. she wore a long chinese dress in jade green with onyx black trim. this was Po Kong.

"sigh, Once again i have to be stuck in this fowl skin." said Xiao Fung in his human form that he had taken back when he first escaped the neather realm.

"well be glad that we are free, I know i am." Said a dark haired boy wearing a green sweater and brown jeans. this was Hsi Wu.

"be Glad you dont look like this, when i thought i was gonna be in human form this was not what i had in mind." said a man whit a sneer on his face who looked like the twin brother of Valmont, who was sporting a goatee, while wearing his robes that had hakama instead of the long dress look. this was Shendu.

"this is new, Dai Gui, doesnt like new things... but this place feels lovely the kand is full of chi and chakra. I like it here." said the man who is the tallest of the group with a hulk like body and dark brown hair, he wore knee high baggy shorts with an over coat the had a fur around the collar that gave a lion mane like look. he wore a simpe black muscle shirt underneathe. (AN: do i really have to say his name?)

"Let get to this Village, I wish to meet my Fiancee." said a tall woman in her late teens, with slightly tanned skin, her face was a perfect heart shape with white braided hair that framed her face, she wore a short dark blue and grey chinese dress, that had the window opening give a clean view of her generous busty D-cups. this was Bai Tza.

no sooner had she said that, a Ninjetti appeared before her kneeling with a scroll in his hand.

"uh, thank you kindly." said Bai as she took the scroll and saw that it had the mark of Tarakudo on it. when she opened it, she began to read.

'_to Bai Tza of the Eight Elemental Demons._

_this well message will give you a hint in giuding you to your fiancee, as for the hint. Remember the Prophecy of the Demon God._

_from your future Grandfather-in-Law_

_Tarakudo.'_

this made Bai tza blush while her brothers and sister laughed or chuckled at her reaction in reading the letter. then she looked at the Ninjetti that was kneeling before her. "which way his my husband?"

the Ninjetti didnt even looked at her and lifted his arm and pointed to the west to the exact location of his new master.

"thank you." she said as she and her brethren went off in said direction.

-next day at the academy.-

naruto appeared in the back of the classroom, while everyone didnt notice at first besides a pale eyed girl who blushed up a storm in seeing her crush who was wearing a black shinobi pants with a sleeveless jacket that was opened while he wore a blue under shirt at had the mark of tarakudo on it. he took his seat near the window only to realise that sasuke to took the seat beside him, knowing he did so because he did not want to sit beside any of his fangirls.

after a few moments, his peaceful morning was rudely put to an end when two of the worst fangirl barged into the room, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

"Move it Baka, I want to sit beside Sasuke-kun, Now Move!" yelled Sakura as she went to hit Naruto. but when her fist made contact nothing happend, she then saw that naruto held her fist in place by one finger, he sported a bored expression when he looked at her.

"now listen here, You vile, Good-for-Nothing, vain induced one-inch-pinch Uchiha fan whore!" he roared as KI flowed out with each word that left his mouth. "I will Not be disrespected by some Clanless bitch, and before you say im a clanless orphan. let me tell you something, the Uzumaki or the Uzu-makai as they were know by all; were The Greatest Clan know for the most fabled Sealing Art. I just found out that I am the Heir of said Clan and also learned that my Great Aunt was the First Hokage's wife. who helped Build Konoha. The reason the Uzumaki are no more is because in the second great war, they were distoried by three of the Major villages; Cloud, Rock, and Mist, along with three Minor Villages; Hotspring, Snow, and Haze. if you dont know what the match up was it was like this; 1.5 million against the 3, 000 Uzumaki, that was 500 enemy ninja against a single Uzumaki. after the attack that force of 1.5 million was reduced down to a pitiful force of 646 suriving members of the six shinobi villages. now and i also learned the reason why i couldnt do a simple bushin, it is because the Uzumaki have the chakra levels of a jonin or Anbu by the time they left the Academy, since i am the last Uzumaki my chakra is that of Senin, thus making me overload my bushins." as he said this everyone was in shock to hear that the deadlast hailed from a family strong enough to take on six shinobi villages as and reduce them by 99.994% was terrifying. the odds themselves were impossible, this also made the lone Uchiha jealous of his power which he thought should be his. "and I am the Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage."

this made everyone pale, that he was the son of the fourth and the deadlest Kunoichi. then the doors opened to show Iruka who just walked to his desk and looked at everyone, only to see instead of joyous faces he saw looks of fear. his hint as to why was from naruto who held Sakura by her neck in the air.

"Naruto, put Sakura down." he said with a sigh. "Now listen up when I will be calling out teams, and i will not repeat myself."

- skip teams 1-6 -

"Team Seven is Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." he said as Sakura jumped up to yell her victory only to be silenced by the KI that naruto was leaking out.

"Team Eight, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, And Shino Aburame. Your Jonin Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." he said then said that team 9 was still in circulation. "Team ten, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin is Asuma Sarutobi."

"HA! take that Baka you dont even have a team!" yelled sakura, who just received a glare from naruto.

"Actually Sakura, Due to False infomation that happened on Naruto's test he is actually the Rookie of the year, and he also is apprenticed under a Jonin how is Tso Lan; who happens to be Naruto's Future Brother-in-Law. they will be here by sometime this. until then Naruto will be with Team Seven until further notice."

"What the Baka is gonna be married?!"

"Yes, infact Naruto's Grandfather, who we all thought was dead, passed away just last night after he came here to deliver a message to the Hokage, it was his last will and testiment. Stating that Naruto-sama, Now is the Head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. and he also gave the Marrage contract. and turns out that Naruto-sama here has his inheirited Grandfather's army." now this did not sit well with the lone Uchiha who walked up to naruto.

"I demand that you hand over your army, Dope. since they will be better suited to an Elite like myself." said the Uchiha, while he thought of having an army to fight for him.

"cant do that you see, my Army is like a bloodline. it cant be taken away only given to someone of blood. if anyone else tried to rule my army... they will lose their minds and become part of my army." said Naruto as Sasuke held him by the collar of his shirt. No one besides Iruka and Shikamaru saw that the shadows were moving on their own. only for naruto to swat his hands away, "besides touch me like that again, and you will see how deadly my army can be."

once he said that one member of each tribe came forth. they one that caught everyone attention was the leech.

"How can that Little thing be deadly?" mocked Sakura.

"Kagenomu, drink up." naruto said to the leech that had golden 'V' unlike the rest of its clan to show it was the new general. which lead the cute little thing to jump from his shoulder and landed before sakura, soon as it landed it began drink sakura's shadow. which lead Sakura to slowly fall to the ground as she watched her shadow being eaten by the little thing that soon began to grow from the size of shotglass to the size of a small dog. the golden V turned out to be sharp golden teeth. "stop, give it back. She learned her lesson."

this earned a pitiuful whine from the small creature which sounded cute to the female students if it didnt look terrifying, before it spat out a black sluge on to the ground that soon became Sakura's shadow once again.

thats when the doors opened once again. and two Jonin walked in one was a tall man with a dark haired beard the other was a beautiful dark haired woman with red ruby eyes.

"Team ten with me." said Asuma as he left out the door with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji fallowing.

"Team Eight." said Kurenai as Hinata, Shino, and Kiba fallowed her out.

"You three can wait for kakashi, i will be going for something to eat, since he is known to belate by few hours, if it is not for a mission." said naruto as he melted into the shadow, only to appear outside on the roof to see kakashi reading his book. "you know Kakashi, My father would say you are a disappointment."

this got Kakashi to look over his book to naruto, as he saw naruto coming up from the shadow portal in the floor.

"pray tell, why would i be a disappointment?" asked Kakashi with a mild glare.

"because you havent forgiven yourself for something that was beyond your control. much like how being the vessal was beyond my control." said naruto as he went back into the shadow portal, leaving behind a shocked Kakashi.

-skip to team seven and naruto, on the roof.-

"Alright my Cute little genin... and Brat." he said as he gave a playful glare to naruto. "let us do an introducation shall we?"

"um, Sensei why dont you start off so we know what to do." said Sakura as everyone looked at her, including Sai who had a look of suprise at seeing the Rookie Kunoichi being stupid.

"alright... My name is Kakashi, my likes are of no concern to you, as well as my dislikes, my hobbies... well i have lots of hobbies. as for my dreams... well your not old enough to know them." Kakashi said as he watched his team give looks of confusion as Naruto just looked at him with a smirk.

"Now, You there the Artist of the group." he said with his eye smile.

"My name is Sai, my likes are painting and making new jutsus with my art. my dislikes are... none at the moment. my hobbies are the same as my likes and my dream is to protect konoha." said Sai with his creepy smile.

"good now you Pinky." kakashi said which caused sakura to glare at him.

"my Name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are... my dream is... my hobbies are..." she said as she giggles every few minutes and looking to Sasuke.

"And your dislikes?"

"Ino-Bunta and Naruto-Baka!" she yelled only to shrink back when only of the Leeches came up from the shadows.

"Sakura be quite will you?" naruto asked in a sickly sweet tone and beyond creepy smile which made everyone even sai shiver.

"next the emo."

"My Name is Sasuke Uchiha. i like nothing and i dislike everything. I have no hobbies. my dream... no my Ambition is to kill someone and restore my clan." said sasuke.

"finally the ray of sunshine."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Lord of the Kage Oni Senshi. My likes are training, my family, and ramen. my dislikes are traitors, liars, and idiots. my hobbies are training, learning new jutsus, and sealing. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage to ever live if not that, the ruler of Uzushio no Kuni."

"Um Naruto-san, Uzushio is lost to the tides of the very sea that is once resided in." said sai only to get a smirk from Naruto.

"but I am an Uzumaki, i can make the impossible; Possible."

as if to prove his point he lifted his hand up above his hand and the sky began to darken with dark thunder clouds, and a bolt of lightning struck his open hand. this made everyone a bit scared at seening naruto being struck but instead of an agonizing scream of pain there came a a dark chuckle from naruto. as he lowered his hand, which held what looked like to Kakashi was the chidori.

"o-ok, Listen up, tomorrow at 6 am we will have our genin test." said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already did, didnt we?" sakura asked, this caused Naruto to laugh at her.

"and you call me the baka, Listen up that test was to weed out the weak to see who has what it takes to be a genin, this test how ever is to prove if you can be a genin. if you fail that would depend, you would either be sent back to the academy or be taking out of it based on Kakashi's final call if the team passes or not." said naruto as he stood up and walked to the edge of the building. then he walked off the edge, this caused Sakura to scream in fright, Kakashi and Sai to jolt forward, and Sasuke to smirk at the thought him falling to his death.

"Geeze can you scream any louder? i dont think Iwa heard you." said naruto as he floated in the air then Zipped off towards his family's estate, leaving behind the shocked team 7 and a seething Uchiha.

-unknow location-

we find the Demon family traveling toward Konoha, though the only ones the seem excited were Bai Tza and Tso Lan, the only one that seemed to enjoy the forest was Dai Gui since he could feel the power just flowing out from the trees. to him it was a sugar rush, being here in nature.

"Dai Gui likes this place... Its... peaceful." this caused the others to look at the most distructive demon of their family in shocked seeing as he was just in love with the place.

"hehe, Looks like Brother Dai Gui really likes it here." said Hsi Wu while he enjoy the clear skys since being the demon of the sky, he hated how the skys became poluted in smog or other toxins. but this place, was truly wonderful.

"tch, the faster we get there, the better off i will be." said Tchang Zu as he kept walking.

"Brother, I see you need to take in the joys of serenity. good for the heart i always say." said Tso Lan as he walked with his hands held infront of him with his sleeves covering them.

"i wonder if they have any good food." said Po Kong with a slight bit of drool coming form her mouth.

"I would like to see if they have any place of _entertainment_." said Xaio Fung as he scratched his big chin in thought.

"Sister Bai, what did the Message say about finding your Fiancee?" asked Shendu while trying to figure out something.

"it said dear brother, Remember the Prophecy of the Demon God. and for the life of me i can not remember that prophecy. You have always been one for learning Shendu, do you remember this Prophecy."

"only Bits and Pieces." said Shendu as he stroked his his goatee.

"_As the Divine Warrior appeared in the sky with the roar of thunder, the sun was upon his head, as his feet were piltars of fire._

_He was casted out from the Kingdom of Fire, by the great red eye dragon and his fallowers."_

this caused the other seven to look at shendu, who had a look of confusion when they did so.

"What?"

"the Red Eyed Dragon, shendu."

"What does that have to- oh~, You would think i would do such a thing... again?" said shendu feeling insulted as the other look at each other and back to him and answered as one. "YES!"

"Look Just because im a red eyed dragon doesnt mean its me. besides my fallowers are his now. and the last i check i am the YOUNGEST OF US!" said shendu. "besides from what i could tell dear sister, is that your Faincee will be banished or go into self exile. there is more to the prophecy but i cant recall it at the moment."

"So how long until we reach this blasted village?" asked Tchang as he swatted a bug.

"I would say we will reach this village by morning." said Tso Lan as he was growing irriated by his elder brother's childish behavior.

with that the kept walking towards Konoha, Unaware that the bug that Tchang killed was one of a few bugs that were used but a featureless mask ninja hiding in the trees.

"Danzo-sama must be notifiedat once." said the ninja as he disappeared. without knowing he himself was being watched from the shadows by a pair of eyes in the shadows that made a hissing sound before fallowing after the unknown ninja.

-time skip to later that night-

Sarutobi has been having one hell of a day since, Naruto announced his heritage earlier that day, and the fact the Civilian Council _Demanded_ a meeting this evening. he know started to reflect on why he took up the Hokage hat once again after retirement.

"I'm getting too old shit." he whispered to himself as he had to listen to the complaints of the _honorible _Civilian Council but to him he just had to listen to them bitch and bitch about thing not being in their favor.

"Order! Order!" he announced but no one could listen, well maybe the Shinobi Council.

"See Jiji, I told you that you have lost your power." said naruto in a whisper to the old man as he sat in the chair beside the Hokage ment for the Uzumaki clan which was why the Civilian Council were in an up roar. "So tell me Jiji, is this a democracy or a Dictatorship?"

with his peace said, Sarutobi felt that his pride as both a shinobi and the hokage wounded, that was when he finally had no more of the insults from anyone he was the hokage damnit!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING PIECES OF HOWLING MONKEY SHIT!" he roared while adding KI into his voice making every single Civilian quite down. "good now that you all have finally shut your blasted traps we can finally start this meeting."

"Hokage-sama, It has come to our attention that the Dem- i mean Uzumaki-_sama_ has come into some new prospects that could help the village." said Yoji of the representive of the clothing market district.

"Yes he has, but what he has gain, can only be used thanks to his bloodline he gain from his family." the old man had said while giving misinfomation to the man.

"Could you give us an example?" said Rika of the representive of the food market district.

"Only he could." he said as he turned to naruto. "Naruto my boy would you please?"

"sure, will everyone please meet at training ground 9." said naruto as he got up and left the room.

-training ground 9-

"Now listen up, I will not repeat myself. so if you miss anything i say it is your own damn fault." he said as he walked to the open area. "Now, i would like start off with the basics. I will start off with the simple stuff, so not to hurt your little minds with big words or lengthy explanations."

most of the shinobi council stiffled their laughter, at Hidden insult that Civilian Council members have took at as consideration on their part.

"Now i can use all five basic elements without hand seals." he said as he brought forth a ring of fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning, that seem to float around him. "as you can see this, is the basics of my bloodline. much like the Uchihas were they start of with a level one, two, then finally the third level. the same could be said about my bloodline."

soon pillars of blood red crystals, wood, Iron, silver, and gold began to sprout up the ground creating a platform and rose him into the air. "I also gained Sub-elements, as a level two."

but what came next shocked them, the skys began to darken with what seemed to be textureless clouds with lightning dancing around. and then it condenced into a black sphear which started to pull things into it as started to form a planetiod like object.

"I can controll the sky and gravity. the blacken sky was me making a Area Wide Genjutsu which will make my victims lose track of time and space. everything which took a minute to you was actually an hour from start to finish. the ball in the sky is my gravity manipulation. I could focus the gravity in one area to be either be increased or decreased by any factor i wish. mean i could make a pen with the weight of a gram. to be jump to the weight of let say a 1,000 grams or a kilogram, or make it as weightless with nothing more than a 1,000th of a microgram."

this made the Civilians' eyes become filed with greed at the thought of his sub-elemental powers, or that fact he could distory an enemy village into nothing more then a smokeing creator. they even thought of breeding a new batch of shinobis with his power could bring Konoha as not just a strong nation... but the Leader of a world empire.

"but let it beknow that I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will not be subjected to Konoha's Cland Restoration Act. but Instead the Uzushio's Clan Restoration Act, meaning my clan will not be used under Konoha's rule if anyone tries to force myself or any of my children or children's children will face Obliteration. Even now you may think i am but own but i am many." he said as the shadows came alive and began to rise up with all nine tribes rose up behind their master.

this caused everyone to go on guard incase of an attack, all but Shikaku Nara stepped forth and walked toward Naruto as he pulled out a kunai, many of the Civilian Council hoped that He would kill the demon. only to gasp in horror, as he slit his hand while making a fist letting the blood droplets fall to the ground.

"Milord, I wish- No My Clan wishes to rejoin the services of the Kage-Oni-Senshi once again before Lord Tarakudo's Departure." said Shikaku as he kneeled before Naruto.

"Nara-san, What on earth are you doing?!" yelled one of the Civilians.

"Rejoining the very same clan that gave us the ability to control the shadows. while we only can bend them some much. it is Uzumaki-Omo that can give them from and power. like what you see before you." he said with his head still bowed to Naruto. while the Ninjetti clan leader stepped up to Shikaku and reached out a helping hand which he took only to become the new leader.

then came Chouza, as he did the same as his friend.

"I Chouza Akimichi, plage on my blood and honor that i will once again serve the Kage-Oni-Senshi."

"I take it, the DaiKage or Large Shadow, has reminded you were your family's power came from?" said naruto as the Sumo clan leader stepped forth and stood infront of Chouza, like his friend the Sumo clan leader did the same letting him become the leader of said clan.

then came Inoichi Yamanaka, he stood before naruto doing the same as his friends,

"I, Inoichi Yamanaka. will serve the Master of my forefathers." said the Yamanaka clan head as the Bat clan leader landed infront of him doing the same as the other two clan leaders.

"What traitory is this?!" asked the civilian council and some of the shinobi council.

"It is not an act of treason, just fullfilling an oath long before we our clans came to Konoha. Our clans once served Lord Tarakudo King of the Kage-Oni, we were nothing but slaves to him, but unlike the slaves of now, We stood above that we had say in what happend though not much, he still offered us much and asked for little in return just our loyalty. to which we gave gladly." said Inoichi as he turned back to naruto and said in a submissive tone. "What is it you ask of us Milord?"

"Live how you did before, serve well and live well." said Naruto with a pleasent smile.

"Milord, I am Please to say the tales of your family and clan were true as the blood that flows in my vains." said Chouza and he looked to naruto with pride shining in his eyes.

"You honor me, Chouza. I hope said tales were not over exaggerated." he said.

"No Milord, one such tale was the tale of Tarakudo in his younger years, when he Slayen the thousand warriors of the Lin Kuei and Shinrai Ryu. warriors so skilled he gave them mercy and allowing then to join his growing army, the Kokujin and Scorpion clans." he said with a small grin on his face.

"thank you, Chouza. now that we are done here. let us retire for the night. I have a long day tomorrow." said naruto as he walked to the clearings edge, he then turned around. "until next time, i bid you goodnight."

with that he sunk into the shadows. leaving the members of both councils and the Hokage and his personal Anbu, in awe at his display of power and army.

-end-

until Next time.

Megatronus89 out.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3:**** The Test and The Meeting**

Naruto awoke the next morning seening that it was 6 am, he actually found it amuzing when his shadowkahn told him that the members of team 7 arrived before 6 am only to sit and wait for who knows how long. checking to see that it was 7:30 am.

"I got time." he said as some of the Ninjetti setting his table with delicious spread with Hardboild eggs, bacon, a stake done medium, and a baked potato with grilled shirp bits. "thank you."

afrer finishing his meal, he when to meet up with team 7 for the genin test. thought he didnt see the point seeing as he was not part of this team. long his way he came across team 8.

"Oi, Naruto. I heard last night you put on quit a show lastnight from what my mom said." Said Kiba as he and his teammates came up to naruto.

"you bet, I am that awesome." he said with his closed eye grin.

"good day Uzumaki-sama. i hope you have been well." said Shino while shown no emotion other then the buzzing from his bugs.

"H-hello N-Nar-Naruto-kun." said the ever blushing hinata, who was a little sad that Naruto was engaged, but she still wanted to confess her feelings.

"Hello to you to Hinata-san." he said with a kind smile but looked up to see the sun's position. "well I would like to stay and talk more but i am running late."

with that he left to the training grounds, once he got there he was welcomed by the loudest whail he has heard thus far.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed the pink Banshee.

"Haruno, would you like to be a meal for Kagenomu again?" said Naruto with a sickly sweet voice, while using abit of KI to create a Genjutsu that showed the Nine Oni masks behind him each smiling more sadistic then the next. but it was the the Mask of Tarakudo's that was the most villianious as it grind a rape face that would scare the ever living shit out of the undead Madara Uchiha.

-unknow location.-

faraway in an underground hidden base, sitting with his back to a giant underground tree that was connected to hi back with vines. as he looked up as if he heard something in the distance.

"Oooooooooh, I have... the Willies." he said with an Insain grin.

-back with Naruto and other people...-

Naruto looked to the tree lines, then gave out a irriated sigh as he was growing tired of dealing with two emos, one he could with stand, the other... he would much rather send into the shadow realm and let the shadows eat the soul of the self proclaimed emo king, and the Howler Monkey that chased after the said Emo King.

he then snapped his fingers, the result was summoning one of the Razorkahn. "Kagetanken, bring Kakashi who's up in the trees..." he said as the bladed shadowkahn was about to go and complete his mission. "On second thought... it is such an nice Autum day let him enjoy the fall."

Kagetanken understanding his mission sank back into the shadow, only to appear by one of the trees and did a quick swip at one of them and when back into the shadows. a moment later the tree fell and when it, did they heard a girlish scream from on top of the tree. Naruto had a cruel smile as he watched Kakashi land on his face while his foot twitched in the air.

"So kakashi, When will you be here?" asked naruto.

"Naruto-Baka, he is already here!" yelled Sakura.

"Sigh, Sakura you are an idiot." Naruto said as one of his Razorkahn rose up behind Kakashi and stabbed him through the head, which caused Sakura to scream bloody murder, which Sai went on the Offencive, as did Sasuke. thought kakashi went up in smoke. "told ya, that was a shadowclone. the only reason i could tell was because unlike the orginal, shadowclone do not cast shadows. which i can feel those around me."

just then Kakashi was brought to them by a pair of Samuraikahn one on either side of him.

"Naruto, do you really have to do this?" asked Kakashi as he was let go by the Samurai that went back into the shadows. "ok, now that Sunshine ruined my day, let us begin the test."

"Kakashi, I already know the perpose of this test i will wait until, they are done before you and I begin our test?" asked naruto as he went to lean against on of the training posts.

"Very well. you have until noon to finish this test." he said as he held two bells. which made Sakura question the test but didnt voice it. "Now you have to get these bells in order to pass, any one that does not have a bell will be sent back to the academy. Now come with the Intent to Kill or you will never win."

"But Sensei would that be dangerous against you?" asked Sakura.

this caused naruto to laugh out loud at Sakura.

"He is a bloody Jonin Sakura what are you gonna do, give him a paper cut or a make him get a little winded?" mocked Naruto as he look at sakura. "If you are to scared you can always drop out."

this lead to sakura wanting to prove that she can do better then the 'dope'.

-time skip just like the cannon but with sakura tied up.-

now that team seven passed... barely, naruto stood across from Kakashi how gave naruto his famous eye smile.

"Now Sunshine, how do you wish to go about this?" asked Kakashi as he kept reading his favorite book.

"Ninjutsu and Taijutsu only I will Not use my Kage Oni. but other then that is fair game, sound good?" stated naruto while he got into a fighting stance kakashi has seen before, the Uzuken or the Whirling Fist.

'So he knows his mother's fighting style, I guess i wont find out how my book ends now.' he thought as he put his book away. "well I guess that sounds fair."

as soon as he finished speaking he saw Naruto phase out of sight on to appear on his left while doing a round house kick, which kakashi only had enough time to block; Poor decision on his part as he was sent flying across the ground.

"better take me seriously or you will regret it." said naruto as he stood up in a calm stance.

"I think you made your point. Owe..." Kakashi said as he rubbed his forearms that were numb after naruto's kick.

If one paid attention to naruto's eyes they would have seen the talismans for the Ox and Rabbit in each of his eyes giving off a faint glow.

"Now let's Dance!" said Naruto as he and Kakashi each bolted toward one another at high speeds.

-else where-

"So this is Konoha, I would have expected something better. Sigh." said Hsi Wu as he looked around the village, he was kinda hoping for a tall tower or something for his perch, saddly the highest point was the cliff side at the back of the village.

"I wonder where we will find the boy." asked Xiao as he saw few Casinos which he knew he'll be checking out afterwards.

"I-" said Tso Lan as he was interrupted by a loud explosion in the western part of the Village. "think he is over there."

as they continued to walk they came across team 8.

"Excuse me Miss, Would you be kind enough to tell me where the training grounds are, You see i have been on a long term mission and have not been in the village for many, many years." aske Tso Lan to a beautiful raven haired woman that for some reason turned his normally pale cheeks a brighten hue of red.

"they are down this road, take a left keep going until you find two bridges take the Bridge to the right, and you will find the Training grounds." Said Kurenia as her cheeks took on a dust of pink when talking to a man that seem a few years older then her.

"thank you, Miss..." said Tso Lan fishing for a name.

"K-Kurenai." said the woman as she mentally kicked herself sounding like her favorite student infront of her crush. "and you are?"

snapping him out of his own stupper at the beauty before him. "Such a beautiful name for such a Crimson beauty such as yourself. realising he said that out loud. "forgive me, my dear. I am Tso Lan, of the Haichi-Oni these are my Brothers and Sisters."

blushing deeply at his complement. "its ok, are they you actual brothers and sisters?"

before Tso Lan could answer, Tchang Zu and Shendu started one of their usual fights which stopped when Bai Tza bonked them both over their heads.

"Unfortunately we all share the same Father."

"Oi, you said your name is Tso Lan right?" asked Kiba disregaurding the moment in which the two were having. "You wouldnt be the same Tso Lan that is training Naruto right?"

"Awe you mean my soon to be Brother-in-law, then yes I am." he said in tone that said he didnt like the behavior of the kid. "why do you ask?"

"Well i heard he is gettin married to your sister but which one?"

once again before Tso Lan could answer, Someone answered before him.

"Sorry dear brother, but Po Kong and Dai Gui are hungery and wish to meet my Fiancee before we all get some lunch." said Bai Tza as she walked over to Tso Lan. this caused a few reactions form those present.

Kiba for all he once thought negatively of naruto was now replaced with praise and worship. 'WHAT THE FUCK! HOW LUCKY CAN THAT ASSHOLE BE!"

Shino for once, the emotional Shino said something out of character at seeing the chinese amazon. "Da'hell..."

this would have shocked everyone but what worried them was how Hinata would reacted.

"I wish you the best." she said as she bowed to Bai Tza, as she turned to leave.

"Child, dont you dare move." said Bai as she held Hinata, by her shoulder. "Look, I dont know what i did to cause you to treat me with such disrespect, but I would appreciate if you came out and said i did to be hated, before you cast judgement."

this caused the young Hyuuga to tear up before...

"IT'S YOU THATS GOING TO MARRY HIM!" she yelled at Bai Tza who only smiled softly to the young girl.

"You like him dont you?" she asked while Hinata didnt know what to do. "You thought i would be angry? dont make me laugh child. I had to deal with my brothers and sister, But i will say this; Grow your back bone and fight for what you want. If you can do that, you might be able to get with him, and i might share."

Hinata was shocked at what she heared from Bai, but what happened next was even more shocking to the young girl as Bai leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Now one would think that Bai Tza's family would be used to her after living with her for the last few centuries, but that was not so. as Dai Gui just stood there looking at the sight like his brain turned to dust... again, Kiba's and Hsi Wu's jaws hit the ground while watching Hsi Wu's older sister kissing the young girl while Kiba watched the tall white haired woman kissing his teammate. Xaio Fung looked slightly disturbed as he couldnt watch this, he maybe a pervert but he had limits meaning Little girls and Sisters are off limits. Shendu just Shook his head as he perfered women with a little more spicy then the norm. Tchang Zu, well he didnt really care.

Kurenai didnt know what to think of this, Shino had to supress a nose bleed, Tso Lan just face Palmed at his sister's bold behavior. while Po Kong just sighed getting bored while waiting.

when the kiss ended hinata's face was so red, some of the hyuugas back that the Hyuuga estate that had their Byakugan activated could see the faint glow of red coming off her. which lead her faint while standing up looking off into space with the most perverted grin on her face.

"I apologies for my Sister's crued behavior." he said while looking up. "I am terribly sorry we can not stay longer, but we must be going."

with that the eight siblings left team 8 to find Bai Tza's fiancee. after while they began to hear and see massive explosions, even the ground began to shack under the devastating forces being used.

"I say Bai Tza, Your Fiancee seems to be a little... _Skilled _with using our powers, almost like he was using them for years, unlike us when first gained our powers." said Shendu as he felt a little envious of this boys ablities.

"Yes, he is the perfect husband." Bai said with lust barely hidden in her voice.

-back to TG7-

naruto stood across from Kakashi both of them winded from the spare they were having, though Naruto was slightly better then Kakashi with his Uzumaki blood.

"So, Naruto." Said Kakashi trying to keep his breath even. "why dont we Finish this Spare?"

"Sure, why doing you go first." said Naruto with a cheeky grin.

"sure why not." said Kakashi as he phased out. only to appear behind naruto in a crouching position. "Konoha forbidden jutsu: THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

this took naruto by surprise as he when fly throught the air holding his rear in pain. naruto could not take the insult to his pride as a striaght man.

in a fit of rage naruto started to unleash untolds amount of power loud cracks of thunder while he righted himself while using his fire control allowing him to fly in the air as he focused the element to his feet.

Kakashi looked at Naruto who seemed to fly in the sky but what caught his attention the most was how he held his hand together in a with palms flat against the other at first until he slowly started to pull them apart only for Kakashi to see a softball size fireball that seemed to grow with each passing secound. this lead Kakashi to do a Katon Jutsu.

"Katon: Wyvern Strom Fireball." though it was a d-rank Katon Jutsu he new it would only cause a minor first degree burns. but to his shock the jutsu did not make it's target only to be _eaten up _by the small fireball that was the size of a beachball only to grown ten times the size.

"good news Kakashi, You are about to see my new attack." said naruto as he lifted the giant fireball above his head. "Minor Solarus Bomb!"

this was the scene that the eight siblings came upon. as they watched Naruto's and Kakashi's sparing match. it was only Shendu who started to quote the Prophecy.

"And the Divine Warrior shall appear in the sky with roaring thunder, as the sun shines upon his head, and his feet were pillars of fire." he said with awe and and amazment in his voice.

then Naruto threw the giant fireball down to the ground, on the moment of impact the fireball caused a ploom of smoke almost 300 meters high. as Kakashi shielded his eyes from the smoke and debrise, only for him to feel the feeling of cold steel pressing against his neck, and when he looked he saw Naruto hold a Kunai at His neck.

"I wish Kakashi." said naruto with a smirk as he jumped back and put the Kunai away.

when they heard clapping, turning to see eight people who were standing along the tree line each with an amused experince.

"Bravo, Bravo. Genin-san, that was the most excellent display of elemental manipulation, that i have ever seen since my Siblings and I were young as you, and you Jonin-san your Genin is mosted skill." Said Tso Lan as he approched the two shinobis.

"thank you sir, but this area is restricted to all Civilians." said Kakashi with his famous eye smile.

"is that so?" said Tso Lan as he sounded disappionted, but turned his tone to a chipper one. "well then before i leave, could you give me your names?"

"Oh, I am Kakashi Hatake."

"and I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Lord Of the Kage-Oni-Senshi." said Naruto with a wide grin.

"greetings, I am Tso Lan." he said with a cool smirk as did his other siblings, with Bai Tza walking up to Naruto, who looked a little nervous in the presences of the woman before him.

"Hello dear Husband." she said as she leand down abit as she kissed him forcefully as he felt her tongue dart into his mouth as he let out a surpise moune as started to lose himself in the kiss as the two began to battle for dominace with Naruto slowly becoming the Victor only to seperate for air, with Bai Tza giving a playful smile to Naruto. "Enjoy?"

"Ummm... Who are you?" asked naruto as he felt his power of water being drawn to the woman before him, to him it was strange to say the lest, that this woman's chakra or power felt the same as his.

"Awe, come on now. surely you would know the moment i called you my Husband." she asked cheekily while watching narutos face go from confusion to understanding to shock as he looked her over, taking in her snow white hair, her dark skin, and teal colored eyes. he even took in her features of her face and body, which was well displayed in the skin tight short chinese dress with the window peak allowing her busty clevage to be seen.

"Umm-da." was all he could say before falling on to his back with a smile that said he won the fire country jackpot.

"Ha! I win pay up Xaio, you to Tchang." said Hsi Wu as he held out his had to his older brother.

"fine you little cheat." said Xaio as he handed over three golden coins.

"Drat!" roared Tchang Zu as he gave his three golden coins.

this caused Tso Lan to rub his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "I am surrounded by Idiots."

"Could be worse dear brother." said Po Kong as she was eating some fruit they got while walking through the village.

"How so dear sister?" he asked giving her a sideways glance.

"We could have been dealing with a very arrogent emo brat that thinks he is above others." she said not knowing that the lone Uchiha sneezed loudly.

"you bring up a very vaild point, dear sister." he said as he noticed it was getting late.

knowing that he and his sibling have to take the boy to his family estate which he didnt know where it was until a shadowkahn took them to the estate. to which he was very impressed with the layout of the compound. since it took on a traditional Japanese castle form the fuedal area. roughly 5 stories tall while it's base was roughly 3 thousand square feet.

"I did not expect a housing like this." Shendu said as he noticed that this estate was about the same size as his back in Hong Kong.

"It has a pool!" yelled Hsi Wu as he was about to jump into said pool only to be sent flying away from it by Tso Lan.

"Hsi Wu, Its late and we have an early and long day for tomorrow so please save what ever energy you have for then, because naruto will need training and from what i heard around this village. We will be starting D-Rank and higher missions for income since what ever fortune Naruto has is only for himself and maybe Bai Tza. the rest of us how ever will need work in order to live here." he said as he looked to his brothers and sisters, while he took notice that Tchang, Xaio, and Shendu seemed upset about that set up, well maybe not Shendu since he kinda figured that out long before this happened when he was with the Dark Hand.

"I refuse." said the eldest of the demon siblings.

"Listen Tchang, Naruto may have welcomed into his home out of generousity. but even Kami-sama is patient for so long, before enough is enough." said Shendu as he was thinking about what kind of work he could do while he is here.

"well we all would most likely be Naruto's Jonin senseis." said Tso Lan. "but in the mean time i would like to see how their Libaries are. after all It has been soon long since i last read a good book or scroll."

"I was thinking of helping the Hokage with paper work and handing out missions." said shendu with a pleased expression.

"I would like to see their Casinos and the alike." said Xaio as he thought about cleaning out a few to keep himself a float.

"I think I would join Naruto on a team it would be easier to train him and never know when you might need help." said Hsi Wu.

"I saw these two lovely resturants, one is a BBQ style resturant and the other this Ramen stand." said Po Kong as she thought of trying out the new food dishes.

then out of nowhere they heard a joyous yell from near the Master bed room.

"RAMEN!"

"I think we found Naruto's favorite food." chuckled Hsi Wu as he kinda wanted to try out this new food called Ramen.

"fine since we _have_ to find work, i wonder if they have torture facility of some kind." said Tchang sounding defeated, but had a bit of hope in the end.

"excellent, Dai Gui what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" asked Tso Lan looking to his younger brother.

"hmmm, I will take Naruto and train him in the ways of the earth." said Dai Gui who went the gardening shead, since he didnt really care for big houses like his brethren. he just liked the nature around him.

"Well since Dai Gui is starting first who wants next?" Tso Lan asked only to be answered by His big Brother Tchang who had a cruel smirk that showed his slightly sharpened teeth.

"I will." was his simple answer.

"i see... Ok since i take that the eight of us are going to train him, I belive we should train him for a week each, so its Dai Gui, Tchang, Hsi Wu, Po Kong. the first month. then it will be Bai Tza, Xaio Fung, Shendu, and finally Myself for the second month. but while we train him we will take on D-rank Missions only until after he has trained with all of us, then we take on higher missions. will that be all?" Said Tso Lan as he looked to his siblings, which they all nodden in agreement. "Excellent, No I bid you all good night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Two Months of... PAIN!**

The next day Bai Tza woke up before Her Fiancee, she never felt so at peace then waking up in Naruto's arms. but something did feel slightly off,it was the feeling of something hard poking her against her stomach, when she looked down to see what was the cause, she could help herself from being turned on at the slight before her. her Fiancee was... let say well gifted for a 14 year old, that would make men that were older feel small, for the size of his most attached tool was a nine inch by two and a third inch, pool of fleash that twitched every few seconds.

Now Bai Tza being the 1600 years young demoness she was in the form of a 16 year young woman, could not let something that was a blessing form Above or below go unrewarded, but she also decided to play a harmless prank on her future husband. which was not much of a prank, than it was to help her get off. as she mounted herself on Naruto's waist and grinded herself on his harden manmeat, this action caused naruto to not only moan in pleasure as he slept, but caused him to actually grip Bai Tza by her hips as she rocked herself back and forth making him to repeat the action of her hips with his, as he rocked his hips to met hers at the half way point making her return a moan of appoval. When Bai Tza was reached her climax she unwilling woke Naruto up, who witnessed Bai Tza feeling her busty breast as she came on Naruto. Naruto Being the young and naive boy, lost himself to his instincts that made him do something he would not have done when if was in the right state of mind, as he reached up and pulled Bai Tza down for a kiss of heated passion to which she gladly gave in return.

after they finished Naruto regained his senses as he looked terrifed at Bai Tza, since he lived alone and being self taught for most of his life as far as he could remember did not prepare for situation like this. while apart of him loved the feeling of Bai Tza's moist area upon his harden one, the other part was scared if she did not like what he did to her when he woke up. that was until he heard her say.

"Good morning my Husband, enjoy your morning wake up call?" she said with her voice filled with lustly satisfaction after 800 of being inprisoned in the neitherworld with your siblings was truly a blessing to her.

"I have a name you know, So please use it Bai... chan." Naruto said while he paused before giving the affection honorific.

"Fine Naruto-kun, but we have to get up Brother Dai is going to start your training today." she said as she got up and dressed. while leaving naruto to get dressed after he went and took the coldest shower he will start having for next few days if this morning was anything to go by.

as naruto dried himself and got dressed he went to meet Dai Gui who he saw was medating in the middle of the back yard.

"About time you got here, Dai Gui was getting bored of waiting." said the hulking demon turned human as he got up and walked over to naruto. "to day Dai Gui will teach you how you use the power of earth. while you may think you know how to use them, you barely even scratched the surface."

"Hai, Dai-sensei." said Naruto with a smile.

"Call me Brother, Brother Naruto. You are marrying my sister." said Dai as he notice Naruto blushed at the mentioning of Dai Gui's sister's marrage to him.

"Ok, Dai-Onii. So what do we start with first?" asked naruto showing his excitement of learning new jutsu's or elemental control.

"first we must leaner to wait." said Dai Gui as he took some pleasure at seeing naruto's face going from estatic to depressed.

"but why wait, when you can just do fight?" asked a confused naruto.

"to master the earth, one must learn to wait and listen to the earth as it moves. me must move. long ago Dai Gui was once like you; Bash, impatient, and foolish. but when i learned that i was to be the master of the earth, while some took to thier elements, i did not. I wanted something that would say it was me, something that was like myself. but my father, said i need to learn to control myself." said Dai Gui as he had a look of nostilgia. "at first learning to controll my bash behavior, was like controling lightning or the wind. i thought it was impossible, but over time if one could learned to still ones mind, one could do anything."

to prove his point he brought his fist down into the ground causing the ground around them to shake with the violent tremours, but when he slowly brought his fist out, naruto saw a tree sappling started to grown and soon the sappling grew into a full grown peach tree that started to bare fruit.

"in time you could do such things, but for now you will Meditate for three straight days, no food, no water, no sleep, and no breaks." said Dai Gui as he saw the look on naruto's face started to pale.

after six hours of doing nothing naruto felt like he was losing his mind, until he felt the ever so slightest pull in the back of his mind, a pull from what he did not know. so he kept meditating to find the sorce of the pull in his mind. he searched and he searched, fallowing the pull that kept on pulling.

after two days of mind searching he could only find nothing, until the third day was when he finally found the source of the pull. he found a giant tree growing in the emptiness of his mindscape as he near the tree he could feel the pull becoming more and more forceful. once he reached the tree was when he feel the strongest pull that lifted him into the air. then a heavy and gravoled voice rang through out the area.

"greetings... young one. It has... been many... years, Since... the last... Geomancer. May I... know your... Name Young One?" said the deep and heavy voice.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who are you?" asked naruto as he felt his earth nature become stronger and stronger.

"I am... Sub-Terra. Lord... and Master... of the Earth." said Sub-Terra as the tree started to twist and shift as it started to become a turtle made of stone, vines, and wood.

"Sub-Terra-sama, I am Honored to meet one such as you." Naruto said as he bowed to the giant turtle.

"Naruto... No need... for Formalities... I was... Never one... for them." Said the giant turtle with a smile growing on his aged face. "Now... for the reason... I brought you... here. I brought you... here so you can, like my Nephew... Dai Gui can learn true... Geomancing."

with that Sub-Terra began to explain to naruto the art of how to conrol the earth. from soil, rock, and wood. with naruto being an unpredictible uzumaki, he grasped the powers of earth, just as fast as his nephew Dai Gui, which was surprising that a human could learn so much in so little time. after what seemed like days naruto had learned everything from Sub-Terra. when naruto came out of his deep meditation he sat in a thick forest with pillars of stone rising at random spots while the soil from which he sat became enriched with nutriance. allowing the trees around him to grow at an incredible rate.

"Dai Gui is impressed that little Brother Naruto has grasped the true meaning of the earth." said Dai Gui with a big smile.

"thanks Dai-Onii." said naruto as he stood up but this was when he noticed he could feel the world around him everything that was contected to the earth was not contected to him. "I could hear the trees singing."

this made Dai Gui chuckle as Naruto could truly hear the earth around him like he did.

"yes, it is the most beautiful song that Dai Gui awoke to after i mastered the power of earth. but now you must learn to take the peaceful earth and make it fight with you not for you." said Dai Gui as he approched naruto who was listen to the trees sing.

"How could we do that?" asked naruto as he turned to looked at Dai Gui who had a sickly sweet smile on his face, and behind him was his demon form giving naruto one of his most evilest of smiles.

"simple little brother you must learn to..." said Dai Gui as he drew his hand back as he brought it forward he yelled out one simple word that made naruto regret training. "DODGE!"

after a few hours Naruto learnd that he did not like training like he thought he did but he didnt give up until he finally learned how to create an stone wall to block Dai Gui's over powered punches, though he did regret doing that as Dai Gui started to use his Powers of earth to fight back against naruto's defences. this when on for a three days but on naruto's seventh and final day with dai gui he was fighting on par while creating earth spikes, pillars, walls, even breaking open the earth to create a 20 meter deep ditch filled with razor sharp spikes.

but for the sake of using his attackes and defences he named them.(AN; all atk and Def will be listed at the end of chapter.)

now we come across naruto laying on the ground with his outfit torn to rags, covered in bruses and dirt with a bit of blood mixed into it, and Dai Gui in the same state they both layed across the back yard, said back yard looked like a war zone.

"shall(huff) we finish(puff) with one last move?" asked naruto who was struggling to stand up.

"agreed." said Dai Gui in the same manner as his little brother.

"Rock." said naruto as he drew back his arm.

"Paper." said Dai Gui as he did the same.

"Sissors!" they both yelled as they threw their arms forward to reveal.

Dai Gui holding out his hand that showed he hand had Paper. while Naruto threw his hand showing he had rock. this made Dai Gui Smirk with victory only for naruto to frown as he saw that Dai Gui won but what he did next made Dai Gui wish no one saw what happened as the next thing he saw was a bolder size rock come flying and hit him squar in the face sending him flying into a thick tree.

as the rock began to crumble into smaller rocks and dust dai gui only manged to say few words

"I threw paper..."

"well I threw a rock." said Naruto with a cheeky smile as he limped back to the house as he knew needed some rest before he started to train with who ever is next.

little did he know that for tomorrow his training with Tchang would make him wish he was still training with Dai Gui.

-week 2-

"Wake up Brat!" yelled Tchang as he casted thunder and lighting toward Naruto who only had enough time to jump out of his now smoking and burning bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" yelled naruto as he held his chest as he tried to calm his over beating heart.

"just a little, but that is not important. what is, is the fact that i am to begin your train in the power of thunder and lightning."

"So what am i gonna do first, Meditate?" asked naruto as he looked at the eldest of his new family.

"Meditate? Hell no. we are gonna start off with elemental combat. now get dressed and meet me in the back yard." Tchang said as he disappeared in whirl of thunder and lightning.

with a sigh he got dressed and when down to meet Tchang who was creating small balls of lightning which looked like glowing blue glass balls.

"good now that you are here, now before we begin you need to know that the lightning element is not like the others it is unpredictible, uncontrollable, and an unrelenting force." said Tchang as he tossed naruto one of the lightning sphears which he hope would explode in his hands, which didnt much to his disappointment.

"so any tricks i need to know before getting started?" asked naruto as he looked at the sphear in his hand to see the blue color slowly turn red and back to blue.

"just know that lightning is lives off your ablity to be at peace with yourself. take all the negitive emotions, feelings, and memories. along with the positive ones. bring them together and then seperate them and use the feeling of conflict you get from them you enpower yourself with the element of lightning." with that Tchang brought his hands to his sides then rose them bring his right hand that reached out from his right side, to the top right to top left, then down to bottom left then to his lower right, while his left hand did the same motions from his left side to his bottom left, to bottom right then to top right, to left and then to his side again. doing this over and over again naruto began to see a ring of lightning that began to form, while Tchang had his eyes closed, he preformed this display several times until the ring of lightning became compeletly visible then brought both his hands together creating a sphear of thunder and lightning bigger then the golf ball size ones that he made earlier, for the one he just created was the size of a soccer ball. to which he threw across the field and exploded in a violent display of chaotic lightning archs.

"shooogi." was naruto's only reply to what he seen.

Tchang feeling his pride increase at naruto's responce was enough to start the training, which was nothing more then him casting lightning bolts towards naruto who had to dodge every single one of them.

that was until Naruto strucked by one of tchangs most power bolts.

-mindscape.-

"well, well, well. Looks like a new Weilder of the thunder and Lightning as come at long last." came a chipper voice.

"Sub-terra you there?" asked naruto.

"Nigh, My boy. I am Raiden, Lord of thunder and Lightning. If Sub-terra taught you already i get its only natural that i began your teaching." said an middle aged man with white robes and a wide brim straw hat.

"Raiden... God of thunder, lightning, and storms?" asked naruto with a deadpan look.

feeling insulted at being brushed off like that.

"Hey kid, your gonna learn form a G-O-D. what gives?" raiden asked as looked at naruto wondering if the kid was mental or something.

"I just been fighting my brother-in-law, Who is Tchang Zu of the Haichi-Oni, and you expect me to start jumping up and down after having my ass handed to be by a former demon that weilds both thunder and lightning?" said naruto with a tone showing he was not having a good day.

this made raiden laugh at naruto seen that his nephew was still reckless as ever.

"so Zu-chan, is still has an additude uh? hey kid wanna learn some skills that he doesnt know to get back at him?" asked the God with a glint of mischife in his eyes. which dance with bolts of lightning and a faint sound of static.

naruto like this god as he would put it. had an excellent idea... an aweful and devious idea. as he looked over to Raiden. who in turned backed away from the kid as he seen a look that will give him nightmares for the next decade or so. as naruto's soft grin turned into a grin that would scare the shit out of any god... or devil out there.

"then lets begin shall we?"

"yes... right... but first close your eyes." said raiden.

as naruto did as he was told raiden charged his hand with the lightning element and placed his hand on naruto's head though naruto felt the full extent of being electrocuted but also feeling the knowledge being crammed into his brain throught the electric charges.

"AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGH!" was all he could do as he felt pain of both his mind and body.

after what seemed like full day of being electrocuted, soon ended and naruto now new all the ablities of the lightning element.

-realworld-

Naruto woke up seeing Tchang charging up another big ball of lightning, and he soon threw it at naruto's down form. who reacted on instinct.

"Rai-Shield!" naruto roared out as a net like wall of thunder and lightning appeared before naruto blocking the thunderball.

now Tchang was surprise in seen an attack he didnt master until he was already 200 years old. feeling his pride as a (former) demon of lightning being strucked. made another power thunderball.

with naruto doing the same only he made his a javelin as he threw his like an Olympic thrower. while yelling out the name of his attack.

"Rai-Spear!" with his attack hitting Tchang in the center of his chest making him fall to his knees while naruto fell face first into the dirt.

"tch, Brat is good... you are going to be great, little brother. Damn that last attack stung, if i was a normal person that would have went right through me." said Tchang as he held his chest while the electrocal burns began to heal. "So what do you think of our new Brother, Tso Lan?"

"much to my Expections and beyond. he will be the greatest of us, yet i feel like we will fallow him, when he gains all of our powers, only fitting i believe." said Tso Lan as he looked at the down from of Naruto, who let out a few snores indecating he was a sleep.

"What are you not telling me brother." growled out Tchang, who after knowing his brother for many, many years learned at when he gave out infomation that he usually kept to himself, only ment something he didnt like was or has happen.

"only that we should bewary of shadows beyond our control." said Tso Lan as he gave Tchang a knowning look.

"_what is wrong that we have to use our old tongue?"_

_"a Crippled man 'requested' that i meet him"_ said Tso Lan as he said the word requested with distain.

"do tell brother what did he want and is he a threat?"

"he 'ask' that we join him, with promises of power, so on and so forth." said Tso Lan as he felt his old age catching up with him. "from what i can tell. I do not trust him, since i felt him trying to put a genjutsu on me, when he asked what we can do and if our ablities were bloodlines. though i must admit, i did much enjoy the look of disappointment on his face when it didnt work, as i told him that our family is immune to genjutsus and anything that deals with our family is strickly Clan and Uzushio's business, not that of Konoha's to which he tried to argue; which was pathatic, that even that little Girl from the chan family spoke better arguements then him, said that we are shinobi of Konoha, to which i said we are not we are shinobi of Uzushio, and we are only here until our little brother becomes Chunin and after which he WILL claim his families wealth and will take back our homeland, and anyone that trys to stop us will be declaring war, since we have that backing of the Entei who out ranks the Hokage. after which he 'requested i leave."

"this is troubling, good thing we sent Shendu to talk with the Entei, with his slick tongue. we might be able to restart our little brothers home village once again." said tchang as he grew angery that someone would try to break up family, sure he may fight with them, but they were still his little brothers and sisters, plus adding Naruto to the mix made him very protective of him, like he was with shendu when he was but a hachling before he was the blessings of fire and the tailsmens were given to him. "did you make sure that the shadowkahn kept an eye on this man?"

"Yes, I asked the shadow eaters to do such." said Tso Lan with a slight bow.

"excellent, brother before i forget who is training naruto tomorrow?" asked tchang as he neared the backdoor to go inside.

"I believe that would be... Hsi Wu, Oh dear.. its Hsi Wu." said Tso Lan as he fear what his little brother would teach his newly baby brother.

"-gulp- would their be away that we could stay in limbo for the next seven days?" asked a nervous Tchang as he looked at Tso Lan who had a pale look on his face.

"afraid not Brother, we can only hope that Hsi Wu and Naruto dont do anything to dangerous... to us anyway." said Tso Lan as he lifted naruto up and carried him off to bed.

-week 3-

as naruto woke up, he found his head place between Bai Tza's Lacely clad Bust, while he did enjoy the smell of honey due, that was her sent, he did not like that fact that she had dry humped his morning wood. like she has been doing the last few weeks. at first he love the feeling, but being the growing young man he was he was now wanting more then just the simple grinding and kissing. afraid that if he asked she might hit him with a blast of water like she did to one white haired man when he caught peeping on her at the hot springs. the poor fool did not stand a chance after being hit with extremely hot boiling water that burnt his hair beads. may kami have mercy on the poor soul.

but this time was different well to naruto atlest as he looked down and saw that Bai Tza was actually stroking his hard member while giving gentle licks after every few strokes sending shivers down his back, but what came next send his head back down into the pillow as she engulfed his member in her warm wet mouth, as he felt her tongue began to rub the bottom of his shaft as she started to suck and swallow his member. laying their cross-eyed with the shit eating grin he couldnt help but do the fallowing actions by resting his hands on the back of her head he pushed himself up while pushing her head down making her take his whole length in one go, with her humming in approval which felt to damn good to naruto he shot his first load that day down her throut. as he looked down, bai tza and naruto made eye contract, but what when she swallowed his load he felt her mouth, tongue, and throut working around his cock as she gulped down that warm load. once she was done naruto let go as he felt to cold air around his still hard member, which she wrapped her hand around and started to apply more pressure to as she started to move her hand up and down.

"good morning, Naru-kun. enjoy your wake up call? I know I enjoy doing it." she said as leaned up and kissed naruto.

Naruto who thought he would be a little disgusted when he could taste himself on her, didnt care he was giving into his lust as he grabbed Bai Tza by her shoulders and rolled on top of her. he couldnt help but take in her lustful look like how her dark skin had a hue of red, her white braided hair that now layed sprawled out on the bed beneithe her, even how her teal blue eyes that seemed to take on their former glowing red color. he was entranced by her beauty, the shape of curves that layed beneithe him, even the way she smiled caused him to lose control of his body as he gave into his primal desire.

Bai Tza was shocked that Naruto flip her on her back as he pinned her down while he was on top, at first she was a little annoyed at his action, but she couldnt help but love the feeling of her fiancee taking the lead, it made her feel like being a woman after lose her virginity. she took noticed of how his facial features became more beastial then normal, even when his eyes started to switch form deep sapphire blue to crimson red while his pupils were shifting between the norm and slitted. she could feel his length pressing against her, turning her on even more she wanted him to take her, mark her, she wanted to do anything to her she wanted this after waking up the past two week with every morning she would either wake up on to of him with his harden length pressing against her stomach or rubbing between her legs. even with her dry humping him every morning but what really set her off this morning was walking up to them spooning with naruto's length pressing hard against her tight anal opening. oh how that turned her on so much, that caused her to start giving him an oral wake up. which lead them to were they are now.

though she did not get want she was hoping for, as naruto got off the bed and kept his gaze on anything but her.

"I am sorry, Bai-chan. i am not ready to for that yet, though my body seems like it is, but my mind is not." with that said naruto went and took off to the bathroom and took the coldest shower as of yet.

though Bai Tza understood that her fiancee was not ready, did not mean she was, but oh was she ever ready.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, You will soon let your desire take control." said Bai Tza as she had a small smile on her face.

-out in the back yard.-

"so the lovers finally got up uh?" said Hsi Wu with a smile on his face when he saw Naruto's face turned bright red in embarassement.

"S-Shut up, didnt you say you had a thing for a girl, the same girl that sent you and your family back into limbo?" retorted naruto as after the two weeks he gotten to know the other of the Haichi-oni family. he also found out that Hsi Wu developed a crush on a girl that he thought he played in order to get his tail back turned out he actual fallen for the girl.

this retort did not sit well with Hsi Wu as he made it known.

"Do Not bring up Jade, boy." Hsi Wu hissed at naruto.

"hey, lighten up. who knows you might get the chance to tell her how you feel." said naruto as he cheered up Hsi Wu, who was kind of depressed as he never did get the chance to tell her how he felt before he was re-sealed, and when shendu re-written history. most of his family thought he never had regrets but never telling Jade, how he felt was his first and only regret.

"yeah, who knows. anyway lets begin your training in the power of the sky." said Hsi Wu with a small smile as he thought about Jade Chan.

-back with the Chans.-

"AAAACHOOOO!" sneezed a young chinese girl.

"JADE! why do you sneeze all over Uuuncla, Oooone Mooore thang, Jackie! how long until we go and find floating demon head's grandson?" asked Uncle as he waited for his nephew to bring papers to travel to the lost land of Pangia(not sure on spelling) or what was now know as the Elemental Nations.

"We just have to get theses papers signed saying that anything that can or will happen to us, are at our own fault, not that of the UN. oh boy, Captian Black was not kidding when he said this would be dangerous." said Jackie Chan as he read over the terms and conditions of all the papers, that basically said, you get in trouble or fucked up in someway, it is your own damn fault and will not be helped out. "at this rate i would say about another month or so before we all the yellow tape could be cleared."

"aaaiiyaa~" said Uncle with a sigh as he slamed his head into the table. "if we do not act now, for all we know demon head's Grandson is being trained to become an evil war lord or those eight demons are inflicting untolds amount of pain on the boy."

-back with Naruto and Hsi Wu-

after what became a sneezing fit between the two.

"man, wonder who is talking about us." said naruto in a thoughtful expression.

"who every it is, I hope it aint that old chi wizard... that is the last person i want thinking about me." said the imp demon. "any way to master the power of the sky, you must open you mind to the fact that everything in the sky is your to control. but the truth is the sky is an illusion, or genjutsu. so you will learn genjutsu, i know you showed off a bit with that time distorting jutsu but for a master like myself i could make one second be more than 4 hours to 4 days if i so choose. this is the jutsu i passed on to the Uchiha, but saddly they twisted it from what it was ment to be, a way of training. though once i am done with you. you will be able to break free of that bastardize jutsu and make them fall under yours."

the evil wide smile from Hsi Wu sent shivers down naruto's spine as he they began his training, which was nothing more then putting him under the genjutsu day after day, but they did take breaks which lead naruto and hsi wu to start pranking the village, and with thier Genjutsu ablities, now one could ever find them or would they know where or when they would strike. after seven days of training made naruto fell under a self induced genjutsu were he learned the full power of the genjutsu.

this lead him to Po Kong, who in naruto's opion did not seem like much until he leard that she to pull the iron particals from the earth and air, along with crystals creating blades of all kinds and began to throw them or atlest thats what he thought until he saw the shuriken spining around around her along with kunai at high speed making blurs of crystal and iron weapons that after reaching a certain speed as it shot towards naruto.

while naruto screamed while dodging the incoming projectials, he did not like the fact he had to learn how to control the mountain based elements.

"come on, I will take you out to eat Ramen, my treat just stop!" yelled Naruto as he kept jumping and dodging the crystal and iron shuriken and kunai flying towards him every 3 seconds. giving him only enough time to re-position his body so the the weapons would only graze him.

"as tempting as is it i would have to say no." she said with a wide grin that made her small face look disturbing.

this happened to naruto over a the next few days as he tried to pull crystals or iron particals out from ground or air. but surpizingly he started to pull out silver and gold particals that started to create a swirl like designs on the kunai and shuriken unlike Po Kong's soild metal and crystal weapons. after another few day naruto had yet to master the crystal elements but he did learn the iron element. by the end of the week naruto was told he would have to learn on his own until he finally mastered the mountian style or if he had time he would have to retrain with Po Kong again.

-week 5-

Bai Tza took naruto to one of the training ground that had a few more rivers and streams then the others. but naruto while he stood on dry ground he could only wonder how Bai Tza was standing on water.

"first things first, do you know tree walking yet?" she asked only to get a nod from naruto. "good now first i will teach you how to walk on water, then after fighting on water, and then finally water style attacks."

at first naruto kept falling into the water and complained that it was unfair, but after awhile he kept at it until he could stand on the water's surface with out sinking.

"good, now lets begin a sparing match. rules for now are NO jutsus of any kind strictly taijutsu. ready begin!" she yelled as she charged forward only to see that naruto was to stiff but kept fighting until she could see what was needed.

"stop, stop, stop. what the hell was that? are you trying to make get yourself killed?" she asked looking at naruto questionably.

"what? this is how i was taught how to fight." he said looking at her while still trying to keep his balance on the water.

"who taught you?"

"Mizuki-teme, why?"

"Mizuki... the same Mizuki that tried to kill you?" she asked the a dumbfounded look on her face.

"yeh.. Oh, he didnt really teach me did he?" he asked this time he felt depressed after he put soo much time and effort to learn the style of fighting only to find out that it was just to make him weak.

"dont Worry Naru-kun, we will help you learn a better and stronger style, along with your family style. While you may have Learned the Earth and thunder fighting styles while mountain is mostly a weapon and projectial based attackes, while sky is a genjutsu style. Water, fire, wind, and Moon styles are simular but different." she said as she sat down cross legged.

"how?" asked naruto as he copied her.

"well lets start off with Moon style. the moon style has a few abilities, one is gravity and also dark release, the dark release is not really an attack style, it is a genjutsu as well as a ninjutsu style, it make you invisible to all but you do have a weakness since it it only makes you visually invisible it does not hide you from sensor-nins or the like. so its good for a quick way to hide in plain sight. next is wind, wind is offencive and defencive. best was to think of it as a sword and hammer, if you just let it flow it becomes a hammer, but if you compress it until it is as think as possible you create the sword that can cut through anything." she said while she watch naruto hanging on to every word.

"the next element is fire, it is mostly if not all offencive, shendu will teach you more about the fire element than i can since its my polar opposit, i can only say that fire reacts to two emotions, one is anger and anything else related to that said emotion, the next is love or that burning feeling you get when near someone that you like. finally water, water is difficult to explain. it can flow or it can crash. it is shapeless as well as formless. when using water just let it flow and all your attack will hit the mark." to prove her point as she jumped up and started to twist in mid-air as she pulled water from both the air and pond. as it started to incircle Bai Tza and once she landed she shot her hands to the side and the water flowed to the tree her hand were pointing to and once the water hit it drilled a hole into the tree.

"wicked." said naruto as he saw the damage that was caused.

"now get up so we get back to training." she said as naruto got up and they continued their spar.

after several days naruto picked up the fluid like motions of water style, which made BaiTza very happy with his improvement. as naruto pulled water out of the trees which shocked Bai tza as she has never thought of doing such a think but she could not be more proud of her Fiancee.

after training with Bai Tza he could say he enjoy being with since they did not really focused on attack rather just enjoyed playing around on the water and sparing, little did he know that Bai Tza trained him to the point to were even the best Suiton user would not beat him since he could use thier own attacks agains them.

the fallowing week training with shendu, did not go well since naruto had to learn how to use both the fire element and the twelve tailsmans, the burns ranging for 1s degree to minor 3rd degree, alwaysed healed by the next day, but it was the tailsmans that really ticked him off, since the Sheep, rat, monkey, and tiger tailsmans caused him the most trouble but none more so then the tiger tailsman. being spilt between your yin and yang counterparts was worst then the shadow clone jutsu.

no one like that since his yin side was cheery and nice to everyone, but it did have a good effect on Tchang as he grew attacted to the yin counterpart and became very very over protective even from the yang side that was bullying the yin, but Bai Tza enjoyed the first night with said counterpart but they did not go far until the effect wore off, leaving the demoness high and dry... well more wet then dry. which only irriated her at just when they were about to start the heavy stuff, though she did get her morning greeting when naruto was unusually hard that morning were she woke up to naruto thrusting in his sleep which his length was rubbing her in the right way, only to find out that during the night narutos hardend cock slipped out of his boxers and slidin between her panties and rubbed the outter layer of her now heated lower lips, she was just about ready slide herself down on the piece of manmeat, when the a puff was heard and she was left alone by herself, that was when she found out that naruto left her with a shadow clone.

"NARUTO YOU FUCKEN CUNT TEASE I WILL HAVE WHAT I WANT SOONER OR LATER!"

now everyone in the village could hear the voice of Bai Tza screaming at naruto. this left alot of men glaring jealously toward naruto's family home while some women were blushing up a storm, none more so then Hinata who still remembered the kiss from Bai Tza which became one of night time fantasy in which she and Bai tza had a threesome with naruto, were he was thrusting into her and eating out Bai tza, while she and Bai Tza kissed all the while naruto was giving them a good fuck. this caused her to blush and faint with a nose bleed and a perverted smile at the thought of said threesome.

other girls did not see it as such, while ino thought it would be kinky to sleep with him, she did not know if she could since she found out her family served his family, she also could not help of think how her teammate feel about this, only to find out that they were ok with it.

Sakura on the other hand, could only be enraged that someone thought naruto could be better then her Sasuke-kun(i really hate saying that.) she would just have to show them the true joy that is Sasuke Uchiha.

but after Shendu's training, he had to learn from Xaio Fung which he took to the wind element like a duck takes to water. it only took him four days to learn everything. for the rest of that week Xaio took naruto to one of the Casinos, from which he found out that naruto's mother must have been lady luck, since he won over 150 billion ryo(100 ryo = $1.00), which made Xaio alread greedy smirk grow in size, which lead him to take naruto to the other Casinos and cleaned them out with a total profit of 600 billion ryo. Naruto being generous guy he was gave Xaio a sum of 200 billion ryo, but it was actual to keep his mouth shut about to the others, this made the frog like demon agree, only if they could do it later.

-final week of training-

naruto was now laying on the grass looking up to fresh evening sky, he could see the moon that arose a few moments ago. his view was blocked by Tso Lan who was looking down on naruto.

"little brother, we must begin you last phase of training before taining missions like the rest of the genin."

"what are we gonna start with first, Bai-chan told me that i could control gravity or this dark release. but its up to you in which we will start with first." said naruto as he sat up and looked at Tso Lan.

"We will begin with Gravity, i want you to levitate your self along with few bolders and what not, because unlike the other elements the moon element is based purely on the mind of the wielder." said Tso Lan as he himself began to float into the air along a few bolders the size of cars and trucks, floating around him. "during this week you will learn to pull, push, lift, and crush things. as well as conseal yourself from the sight of others."

after 6 days of only being able to lift himself and one of seven, this caused naruto to send out fluxes of gravity as it lifted up the bolders but when the strongest and largest of the fluxes happened it obliterated the bolders and whatever else that was in the area, leaving nothing but a barren waste land that was once a lushes green training ground.

"why can't i get it?" yelled naruto as he punched the ground which split open.

"I see, you have yet to learn the purpose of the moon element." said Tso Lan as he decended from the sky to see the devastation that naruto caused, which he folded his arms to look at naruto. "Remember Gravity is the project of your mind, you must only think it, and it will happen, for example; in your fit of rage, you caused the gravity within this area to jump not from 1 to 10x, but from 1 to 150x that of the normal gravity with such a rapid change, you have litterly crushed everything around you into dust or in some cases sluge."

"but why can't control it like the others?" naruto asked as he slowly started to regrow some of the plant life.

"little Brother, you must learn that not all things are as easy or as simple as others. it took myself many years to fully learn to control the moon element like i do now." said Tso Lan with a kind smile on his face.

"sure whatever, I do the rest tomorrow after a nights rest." he said as he gave a small wave of his hand which cause a the area to his right to become a creater at the unbarrible pressure barring down on the small area. this went unnoticed by naruto but not by Tso Lan, who had a smirk on his face seeing that naruto was slowly begining to understand the power of the moon.

"soon little brother, soon you will truly under stand the moon element. maybe not when we finish but soon, it just takes time." said Tso Lan as he to went back to the house for a good night sleep, before he stopped hearing naruto leave the house with Bai Tza yelling about something how she is getting what she wanted. "this is going to take a lot of work."

-with Naruto jumping across roof tops.-

'why, can't i learn this stupid element!' thought naruto as he lept from roof to roof, little did he know he was being fallowed.

once he reached his destination which was upon his fathers stone face, could only sit and look out on to the village below him. He could not help but take in the beauty of the village under the moonlit night, for some reason could feel a pull during the this night, and when he turned his gaze form the lights of the village to the full blood red moon he felt that pull become stronger. after a few moments of silence that pull became so much that naruto was forcefully pulled into his mind scape.

-mindscape-

naruto found himself standing in endless wasteland, with the blood red moon hanging about him as it cast the wasteland into inverted colors, with the ground being blood red and the sky as black as night. it was then naruto felt that someone standing behind him, when he turned to see who was there, he saw no one. but he did hear at first a whisper, an echo of a whisper, then after a few moments it grew and grew, until he could hear the laughter in the voice.

"haha, good evening child. I see you have come hear much like my dear son, how is that stonic child of mine?" asked an old woman who was dressed in a long black cloak with the hood up, her face being covered in shadows, while her bone thin hand where shown.

"Son?" asked naruto as he tilted his head to the side, this action proved that no matter how powerful a woman could be, she would always have a weakness for cute things.

"Aaaawwwwweeee your look soo cute~!" squealed the woman, as she pulled naruto into a tight hug.

"ma'am, let... go... can't... breath!" said naruto as his face was turning from red to blue from the lack of air.

"oh, sorry." she said as she let naruto go and regained her former posture. "right, anyway my son is Tso Lan, i swear he really needs to show some emotion, that stonic demeaner of his was always a pain in my ass."

"he is starting to show some emotions... mostly the evil smirk of his when we trained or when i play a prank he does sometimes show an amused expression." said naruto as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Figures, after 2400 years he finally shows some emotion." said the woman with irritation evadent in her voice.

"So, am i right in assuming that i am here to master the moon element?" asked naruto.

"yes you are in deed correct. but also wrong you see while you may have three quaters of Tso Lan's powers, you do not have the understanding of what it means to have gained and lost. until you do you will only have the rough control you have now." she said as the world aroudn them began to melt away leaving naruto back on top the fourth hokage's face.

-realworld-

while naruto sat there for a while the shadowed figure that fallowed him came into view.

"Uzumaki-san, Danzo-sama has demanded that you see him this night." said the masked Root shinobi, until he felt himself being chocked and lifted into the air.

"No one, and i mean NO ONE makes demands of me, I am the UzuKage, and the Lord of Whirlpool Country. I will not be spoken to with such disrespect. If this Danzo want to met with me, instead of showing me he is but a crippled coward, he would have done so himself, and if he scared of what i could do. then he has no right to become the Hokage." said naruto as he took in the Root ninja's flinch as he hit the nail on the head. "and before you, even ask how i know. well shadows of the shadow will always answer to the King of Shadows. now, since there are about six others that have fallowed me here, i suppose i could show Danzo, that if you are gonna be a rat, you may as well look like one."

with that twelve shadowkahn appeared with the six root member in custody, which naruto turned the seven members into rats, while his shadowkahn waited for him to write up a note to Danzo. after a moment he gave his note to one of the shadowkahn.

"give this to Danzo, also once you do continue to gather as much infomation on him as possible, I believe my cousin the Fire Lord would love to know that there is some hidden dealings done behind his and Hokage-jiji's back." with that the shadowkahn slipped back into the shadows along with the Root Shinobi turned rats.

-end-

**alright now here is his ATK and DEF lists of the elements.**

**EARTH:**

**Terra-Forge:Rank B- ATK type. breaking open the earth to create a pit filled with skipes or jagged rocks, the victim will fall and will be impaled on said objects.**

**Terra-Tomb: Rank A- ATK. simular to the head hunter jutsu and sand burial. the victim will sink into the ground and once he reaches the full dept of 100 feet underground the earth around the victim will crush him with soild rock, and will push the blood up like a gaizur(not sure on spelling).**

**Terra-Shield: Rand C-DEF. creates a stone wall that will block some attack but will weaken against wind and will break compelety by lightning.**

**Terra-tower: Rank A - Atk. best way would be a rotating tower coming up form the ground and being luanched toward the target.**

**Mountian:**

**Geo-Spears:Rank C atk; like earth spear jutsu but made from Crystals.**

**Geo-Mace: Rank C Atk; makes a crystal Kanabo with large crystal spikes.**

**Geo-Disk: Rank B Atk/Def; makes meter wide disk with razor sharp edge all the way around. can be used as a shield and/or can be thrown.**

**Geo-mirriors:Rank B Atk/Def; same as Haku's Demon Ice mirriors.**

**Wind:**

**Cyclone-Typhoon: Rank A: Def; creates a full circle wall of heavy wind and will stop all attacks. if combine with fire will create a blue/white flame but will still be a defensive.**

**Cyclone-Twister: Rank A: Atk; will create a visible ring of rapided rotating winds that can cut through most things.**

**Cyclone-Fist: Rank C: Atk; coats the hand in the wind element allows taijutsu attacks to do more damage.**

**Cyclone-Huricane: Rank C: Def; coats the user in wind and will deflect most soild attacks but is weakened by fire.**

**Fire:**

**Pyro-Rocket: Rank B; NE; allows user to fly Iron Man style.**

**Pyro-Fist: Rank A; atk; like Cyclone-Fist, but also allows close to mid range attacks, by shooting a steam of fire.**

**Pyro-Armor: Rank A; Def; coats the user's body with fire.(HumanTorch)**

**Pyro-Torch: Rank B; Atk; spits fire or breaths fire.**

**Thunder;**

**Rai-Shield: Rank B:Def; creates a Net like wall of elecetricity that will grow if Raiton jutsus are used against it.**

**Rai-Long: Rank A-S; atk; creates a lightning Dragons that once it hits an enemy it will spread onto the next, making a chain of lightning between enemies.**

**Rai-Barage; Rank B; Atk; creates a lightning spears that is throwable for the user.**

**Rai-Dome: Rank B; Def; creats a dome or semi dome of lightning.**

**Water:**

**Hydro-Blast: Rank A; Atk; (do i really have to explain a pokemon atk?)**

**Hydro-Whip: Rank C: Atk: coats the user's arms with water allowing midrange attacks.**

**Hydro-Uzu: Rank B: Def; creates a whirlpool effect, but instead of pulling things to the center it pushes them away.**

**Hydro-Nami: Rank B; Def; Creates a wave like wall blocking all attacks.**

**Sky; (genjutsu)**

**Aero-Galatic: Rank S; Genjutsu; puts victim under a genjutsu that slows down their perspective of time and space. simular to the (EM or M)Sharigan.**

**Aero-Hell: Rank A; Gen; forces victim to see thier worst nightmares or fears.**

**Aero-Heaven: Rank A: Gen; allows Victim to see their deepest desires or fantasies come true.**

**Aero-Prison: Rank A: Gen; Puts Victim into endless void of darkness with not concept of time.**

**Moon:**

**Lunar-Pull**

**Lunar-Push**

**Lunar-Crush**

**Lunar-Coat: turns user invisible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not A Chapters**

**Yo Megatronus here. Saddly this is not a chapter, and i have been getting PM and Reviews asking about my herem listings and if i am adding on. well to aplease the masses that are my fallowers, this list is in Order of appearences and actual love intrests.**

**Bai Tza**

**Wave: Haku. (Kurotsuchi after getting to wave or after haku enters)**

**Chunin Exams: Temari, Kin.**

**Month break to 3rd exam: Tayuya, **

**Exam ends: umm... well thought of Tenten.**

**5th Hokage arch: OC and (surpise)**

**the next listings are just debation, i am not sure if i will keep them.**

**Custom Achs afterwards: Samui, Fu, Saara, Anko, Mabui, and the Animal path (after Konoha destruction, also will give a name, will gain the other six paths later).**

**Hsi Wu-Jade**

**Tso Lan-Kurenai**

**Shendu-Tsunade**

**Dai Gui-Ayame**

**Tchang Zu-Mei terumi**

**Xiao Fung-Shizune(Xiao will be whipped.)**

**Po Kong-Chouji**

**ok, this is final pairing do like, tough. **

**Until Next time... **

**this is Megatronus**

**out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: the council and relatives.**

**alright everyone, i believe it is time i give you all want you want... cockmeat sandwich haha jk, here is the new chapter of Ryoshu No Kage Oni Senshi.**

**I would like to let people know that due to my working hours i may or may not be able to update as fast i wish to. also with some of you, i would like to reply to your reviews but you are writen off as guest, and you guys are the best to leave the reviews amoung my other fanbase readers.**

**also (A Fan) has asked what i ment as a Surpise during the 5th Hokage retreival arch. the truth is gotta read to find out. it is a surpise for a reason.**

**but i will say this you will love it... or hate it. either way it will be awesome.**

**anyway leave a review or PM you review i will answer any and all questions you may have about my story and i am open to new ideas from you all. **

**now lets... AMP IT... UP!**

the next day Naruto awoke alone in his bed, Now before he was use to waking up alone but over the last two months waking up to Bai Tza, who either was dry humping or strocking him in the morning became his usual wake up ritual. although he and Bai never had sex, they did come close a few times were he almost gave into his lust.

after he finished his shower and got dressed, wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with a black leather vest with black baggy jeans. while having a crimson red sash acting as a belt that had the metal plate with Uzushio and Konoha's symbols. he wore shin high combat steel toe boots that compeleted the look.

he was enjoying his morning breakfast until there was a knock at the door.

sighing irritable as he got out of his chair to answer the door.

"Naruto-san, the Council demands your presents at once." said the femal Anbu with a Rabbit style mask.

"thank you, Bunny-chan. but may i ask which council demand my presents?" asked naruto.

"Civilian Council... like usual." Said Bunny with slumped shoulders and sweat drop.

"alright... give me just a moment please?" asked Naruto, only to get a nod of approval.

"Kagesenshi!" yelled naruto as one of the Samurai kahn arose from the shadows in a kneeling position. "go and bring my Cousin the fire lord to the meeting, I think it is time they learned that i am not to be messed with."

getting a nod and sinking back in to the shadows naruto could not help but be impressed with his minions ablities, turning back to the rabbit masked Anbu who was waiting for him.

"let's go." said naruto as Bunny gripped his shoulder and shushined to outside the council chambers.

-inside the council room-

a moment later the hokage and naruto sat while _listening_ to the arguments the civilian council were making.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that Uzumaki-_sama_ should marry another to help rebuild the Uzumaki clan." said Koharu who looked at the boy with a little distain as she addressed him with the honorific.

"Koharu, I belive that -" was all Sarutobi could say before the Council room doors violently opened to show the Hi-Ryoshu; Entai Uzukasai(fire emperor vortex fire)

"Ryoshu-Sama, you honour us with your visit." said Sarutobi, who stood up from his chair and bowed to the ruler of fire country.

"Ah, Hokage-dono. It good to see you, but i am afriad to say my visit brings me no pleasure for some." said Entai as he looked to the civilian council with disgust, then turned to see naruto wearing a long coat robe over his outfit (the long coat his father wore but swirls instead of fire, also the colors are black(main) and dark blue(second) with the words Ryosho No Kage-Oni).

"Hey Old Bastard, How ya doing?" asked Naruto only to get gasps from everyone present even the ever stonic Aburame clan head shown his shock at the blighten disrespect.

this all came to the end with Entai bonking Naruto on the head in a playful manner.

"I aint Old, Dear Cousin. I am after all, 35." said Entai with a smile, as he gave naruto a nuggy.

"yeah, for twenty years running." said Naruto as he tried to pull himself from his older cousin's playful antics. "what brings you here Entai."

"Oh, by the way. a man by the name of Shendu came to me and told me that my Father's baby sister's son was here in Konoha, i could not wait until the Chunin Exams to come and see the last few remaining family i have." said Entai as he let naruto go and stood up. "Now what is this i Hear about my dear Cousin being married?"

"oh, heard that did you? blame grandpa Tarakudo, he set that up." said Naruto as he crossed his arms and gave a small pout.

"Tarakudo-jiji-sama? i thought he was... you know?" said Entai as he gave naruto a knowing look.

"He was but some how, IT came to me along with the gifts of my brethern-in-laws." said naruto as he looked at Entai.

"So IT was them that brought me here?"

"yep."

"Then I, Entai UzuKasai, Lord of fire. Here by galdly, grant you Naruto Uzumaki Lord of the Shadowkahn, titlement of Uzushio thus allowing Naruto Uzumaki to become Uzu-Ryoshu, he will be my voice here in Konohagakure, and any action against him shall be viewed as actions against myself, and will be excuted without trail and will be treated as a traitor to the state." Said the fire lord, as he reached into his robe and pulled out a golden Hexagon badge that had the Uzumaki clan symbol done in silver with a red gemstone in the middle.

"Hi-Ryoshu, I accept this title with Honor." said naruto as Entai placed the Badge around his neck.

this did not sit well with the civilian council, since they were ruled by the hokage true but they could not say anything agains the Hi-Ryoshu or in this case, they could not say anything agains the Kyuubi brat or more correct the Uzu-Ryoshu in fear that they might meet the headers block.

"well then dear cousin, i will like to meet this wife of yours, but sadly this must wait until the Chunin Exams." said Entai as he walked toward the door, then turned to give the council a warning. "and i would like you all to honor my discion and those that go again it... will see the end of my excutioner's axe."

when he left, naruto turned and looked at the civilian council with one of the most chilling grin on his face.

"while i enjoy my cousins visit, i would like to get to the reason for this meeting, please?" he asked.

"Y-yes." stuttered Koharu slightly shacken at what had happend. "I suggested that You Uzumaki-sama should marry another to help restore the Uzumaki clan."

"I will not. Remember I am of another ruling state and i am not ruled by the laws of konohagakure. if i wish to marry another, I will do so on my terms and not those of the _civilian_ or shinobi council. and if i where to marry i will not marry a civilian since the uzumaki where an all shinobi clan. and i will not dishonor my clan by marrying someone that is only trying to get at my fortune." said naruto as he could see that many of the civilian council glared at naruto, but could not do anything since the terms of diplomatic Immunity stated that any one that force a shinobi or noble clan heir into the CRA that is of outside of their domain would be tried for treason.

"is there anything else or was this whole meeting a farce in order to get me married to some low lever harlot?" he asked looking to those that where on the council. he could see the shinobi council tried very hard to hide the smirks and barks of laughter that threaten to come forth. only one that did laugh out loud was Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan.

"yes, another important piece of business..." said the hokage, which naruto tuned out, since it was just the civilian side trying to grab for more power.

after sitting for several hours listening to the complains of the council about unfair treatment for the village income which, he pointed out that the income that the village made was for the shinobi use only and the market, and food establishments were the civilian's income. while he brought up the shinobi education, saying that it was to lax and that if there was the out break of war, konoha will fall in a matter of weeks if not months due to the fact they gave the very basic of combat lessons, which could be stepped up, and that flower arranging could be switched to medical classes, since the medic-nin were few in number. as well as teach them something more then just the three basic jutsu. even D-rank jutsu could help save the life of freshly made genin. suprizingly all the shinobi clans and elders agreed, thought the civilians did not since they would have to spend more of their income to make the changes, but he brought up the point that if their truly cared for the lives of their children that they would do this if they did not want them to be killed on their first mission outside of the village. in the end they did have to agree with the overall changes.

-with naruto-

after sitting on his ass for the better part of the day, he could say he cursed his ADD and ADHD, but he did manage to deal with the bored hours. now walking throught the village he could still see glares form the civilians and some shinobis, making his way to the slice of heaven on earth. Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"Oi, Oji-san. six pork, chicken, and beef ramen. please." said naruto as he looked out the shop deep in thougth.

"OHAYO! Little brother." said the voice of Po Kong, behind him.

"AAAAH!" screamed naruto as he jumped and clung to the roof like a frightened cat.

"Po-nee dont scare me like that." said naruto as he dropped down back to his seat while tapping his chest. "so why are you here?"

"I work here, little brother. I do not want to become a burden to you." she said as she set the first three bowls of ramen infront of naruto. "eat up little brother."

"thank you Po-Nee." he said as he began to eat the ramen with a gusto, which disgusted Po Kong a bit since she now knew how her brothers and sister felt seeing her eat. after 3 whole minutes naruto finished the three bowls and began the next set the she laid out. after 18 bowls, naruto was stuffed.

"that was good." he said as he paid Ayame for his order, and was about to go home when Rabbit appeared infornt of naruto.

"Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama has requested that you meet at his office immediately." said rabbit as she disappeared the same way as she came.

"Fuck... what now." said naruto as he sunk into his shadow scaring many of the civilians.

-hokage office.-

rising from the shadows in the most awesome of ways, turned out to be naruto's undoing. as when he arose form the ground he accidently was under rabbit which lead him to rise up under her skirt, earning him a loud scream and a slap to the face which sent him flying in to the wall.

"strawberrys..." said a dazed naruto as he pried himself off the wall, that comment earned him being set back into the wall.

"would you quit that!" said naruto as he turned around only to get a fist in the face. which he ducked in time but this time he got his face wedged between her bust. due to her size of her bust many of the men in the room held back a nosebleed. "this would be great if i knew i was about to die."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sarutobi as he slammed his fist on the desk. stopping rabbit from decking naruto in the head as he had yet to remove his head from her chest. "sigh, Naruto i just got a message stating that team 7's C-rank mission has escalated to a A-rank mission as they have encountered an A-level missing Nin, by the name of Zabuza of the hidden mist, as well as two other chunin rank missing nin the demon brothers, and believes that there maybe another involved as well but is unsure. so i am sending you and and who every you belive will help."

"Damn those idiots, i bet it was the Uchiha and his damn pride... what every, i will take my brother-in-laws. Dai Gui and Tchang Zu, they are the best for combative ablities, since Shendu may have some but is more or less the talker, and Xiao is well.. not as pleasent to be with, Tso Lan is mostly a scollar, and Po-nee and Bai- chan are not as good with fighting. Po-nee has poor stamina, while Bai-chan is not as fast as the others." said Naruto with some reasoning.

"Very well. get your Brother-in-laws and head to the land of waves." said Sarutobi as naruto gave a nod and sank into the shadows. leaving behind a pissed off anbu female.

"Oh!" yelled naruto whose head rose up form the ground. "Bunny-chan, I believe these are yours?" said as he lifted his hand up into the open showing Strawberry spotted pantys as he waved them back and forth before he quickly sank back into the ground.

"NAAAARRRUUUUTTOOOO!" yelled rabbit as she disappeard as well leaving the others in the room to have nosebleeds.

-end-

next time. Frozen Hearts Melt And Stone Hearts Grumble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six:**

**Frozen Hearts Melt and Stone Hearts Grumble. part 1 of 4**

**Alright here is my first time doing a Quadrilogy. (i never knew that was an actual word... go firgure.) please know that since this arch is where two of naruto's love intrests come in to play, this will be while for me to write. maybe two-three weeks depend on my working hours, and writting "Vengence Shall Be Mine". also i will be trying to get rid of the writters block on my other stories.**

**Now Lets... AMP IT... UP!**

Naruto stood at the west gate, waiting for his two older brothers to show up with Hsi Wu. since he found out that Hsi Wu was techinically a genin due to how young he looked, which pissed him off to no end, much to the amusement of his other siblings.

"You speak ONE word about me being a child, Naruto. and I will make living at the estate a living hell for you." said Hsi Wu how looked to be 12 years old, while naruto was 14.

"I wont tell anyone." said naruto almost to innocently.

"Thank y-"

"Except maybe the whole village." he said while switching places with a log that was cut up by Hsi Wu's demonic like claws.

"You insolent little brat!" yelled the demon imp turn human as he tried to kick of the log that was stuck to his hand. "well atlest im taller then you, you midget!"

"silence you two." said Tchang as he lifted Hsi Wu and Naruto by the collars shirts. "i would much rather travel in silence then listen to you two bicker like dogs."

the KI that flowed from Tchang shut them up.

"Now, Hsi Wu. I want you to fly up head, alert us if there are any enemies near by. Dai Gui, you head under ground and do the same, since you can feel the roots of the trees and plants when Hsi Wu can not see from where he will be flying."

"umm, Tchang-Nii. what should i do?" asked naruto as he titled his head to the side, this action made Tchang Zu use every bit of self control he had, to not pick Naruto up and swing him around like he did when Shendu was still young. playing it off with a snarl. he answered "You, will be with me."

with that Tchang stormed off ahead, leaving naruto standing there, thinking he did something to make his Eldest brother mad.

"Dai-Nii, do you know why Tchang-nii is always angry with me?" asked Naruto feeling a little hurt.

"Naru-chan, Dai Gui could only say that Brother Tchang is not angry with you. but is Angry with himself." said Dai Gui as he ruffled naruto's hair. "remember little brother, Brother Tchang is mostly mad at himself because of what happend when Shendu gain his power."

"What happened?" naruto asked looking up to Dai gui.

"because Shendu be came power hungery and thought he could lead us when he challanged Tchang to his brithright, sad to say. Shendu fail and Tchang won. with Tchang being upset, since he felt like he was betrayed by shendu. since those two were closer then the most of us." said Hsi Wu as he streached his wings. "Kami, that feels good, I have not had time to Streach theses bad boys out since i came here. anyway back to my point, Tchang although he may seem mad, he just does not feel like letting anyone in at the momment, You remind him of Shendu when he was young. i just think it brings up some bad memories he would like to forget."

"Oh..." was all naruto could say as he still felt like it was his fault.

"little Brother, Hurry up we must make it to Wave by nightfall!" roared Tchang a few dozen yards away.

"Coming, BIg Brother." said naruto as he rushed to catch up to his most visible brother.

-time skip-

"finally we are at the boarder of fire and wave." said Tchang as he glanced up. "Hsi Wu, What do your eyes see from up there?"

"Nothing, just small islands the main land is about an hour by foot or 15 mins by air... I AM NOT CARRYING DAI GUI LIKE LAST TIME!" yelled Hsi Wu at the end since last time he had to carry Dai Gui, he could not fly the same way for atlest a better part of 10 years.

"then take Naruto, I will deal with Dai Gui." said Tchang as he knew if he had to carry Dai Gui Naruto would have to go with Hsi Wu.

"Clime on, geki."

"Hey, your the geki remember. Mr. 10 years old." said naruto teasingly just to get a glare from Hsi Wu, who later sighed knowing that no matter what his little brother will just make fun of him anyway.

"tch, whatever."

as the two left leaving Dai Gui and Tchang Zu behind.

"Brother, why do you treat Naruto the way you do?" asked Dai Gui, who took notice of Tchang when he flinched at the question. "Is it because you see how shendu use to be, before he became arrogent or is it because you fear that he may become what Shendu is?"

after a moment of silence between the two tchang only gave a sigh before he answered in a guilty tone.

"both, brother. i fear both." said Tchang with a bit of fear in his voice.

"then brother, you are a fool." said Dai Gui as he; for the first time since they become the Haichi-oni, glared at Tchang with disgust. "Naru-chan is not Shendu, you have seen it both when tarakudo gave us insight into his past and when you trained him. He has all our powers and yet is more Humble then brother Tso lan, while being just as stuborn as you brother."

"I know. it is just that i still see that if something were to happen to him, i dont know if i would become apathetic. its that which i fear the most." said tchang as he and Dai Gui traveled throught the air on a thunder cloud.

"Dai Gui believes if anything were to happen to Naru-chan... Dai Gui will lose control and become beserk... Brother Tchang would also become so... same with the others... well... sister Bai will be far more troublesome." said Dai Gui as tchang let out a chuckle as he knew that would be the case with his sister. Hell hasth no fury like that of woman's scorn.

"that is true, still i can not shack the feeling of something bad is going to happen before this mission is over." he said as he looked a head seeing that Hsi Wu and Naruto have already landed and started their arguement up again. letting out another sigh from himself and his earth demon brother, they hoped nothing truly aweful was going to happend.

-time skip to Tzune's house.-

Knock. Knock.

the door open showing a beautiful woman in her mid 20s, with long black hair.

"yes?" she asked.

"evening Ma'am. I am Tchang Zu, Jonin from Konoha with my team, we have gotten a message from one..." said Tchang as he drew a puse and looked to naruto, "hey brat, what was that scarecrow's name?"

*facepalm*

"his name is his nick name." said naruto as he now had a bright red mark on his forehead.

"...Kakashi? now that is just lame, next you are going to say that the girl with the pink hair is cherry blossom." snarked Tchang only to see naruto giving him a deadpan look. "you got to be F-"

"Mr. Tchang, I would appreciate if you reframe from foul languge in this house." said the Woman giving him a smile that seems just a little bit too sweet.

"what i ment was '_you got to be kidding me_.' he-he." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"thank you, for being so thoughtful. my Name is Tsunami, my father is still working with the pale boy and the silver haired man, the other two are training right now." said tsunami as she gestured them to come in. "may i know your names?"

"I am Hsi wu, Genin... and before you assume anything woman i am not 10 years old, I am 15." said Hsi Wu as he casted a glare at naruto who began to giggle at Hsi Wu's behavior.

"I am Dai Gui. Dai Gui is Chunin of Konoha. younger brother to Tchan Zu and older brother to these two." he said as he point from tchang toward Hsi Wu and Naruto.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki, Brother-in-Law to these guys. but more or less i just call them brothers." said naruto with a wide grin that seemed to pass on to the others in the room.

"My, Married alread at such a young age."

"well i am not married, but i will once i reach Chunin, but until then i am still engaged to their sister Bai Tza."

"really to have three older brothers and a wife seems like a hand full." she said with smile.

"actuall. thats six older brothers, one older sister, and my future wife."

"...my that does seem like a big family. must be hard living with them." she said with a nervous laugh at the size of the boys future in-laws. "oh, you said you are an Uzumaki correct?"

"Uh-Uh. why do you ask?" naruto said as he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"well you see, Wave was under Uzushio's control, but after the second Ninja war it became apart of the land of fire."

"really? cool. would you know what happend to the land of Uzushio?"

"it sank beneithe the waves during the start of the war, when it fall to the joint forces of Kumo and Iwa and the minor villages." she said.

it was around this part that Tchang heard, as he remember the part of the Prophecy that he and his sibling talked about earlier that week when shendu told them as he recalled another part of said prophecy.

"_**As it were a great mountian raging with Lightning and Fire;**_

_**Arose from the sea, Rebirthing the land of divine warrior's name sake. **_

_**he brought forth the fury of heaven and the wrath of hell;**_

_**on to his allies turned enemies.**__"_

'so it would seem shendu's hobby for studying those scrolls has come in handy.' he thought as he now knew that naruto might resurrect his homeland sometime in the future... hopeful not now, since he might kill himself just from the strain just bringing up a single mountain, let alone a whole damn Island.

-next day-

"Kakashi, what did you train your students in?" asked Tchang as he looked at the lone uchiha and his fangirl.

chuckling nervously he replied. "I only tought them tree walking s-"

"WHAT, YOU ONLY TOUGHT THEM SOMETHING THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOUGHT AT THE VERY BEGINING?" yelled Tchang as he look at kakashi in disbelief.

"well... i was teaching them team work exercises." kakashi admitted while still reading his book, which went up in smoke as Tchang set it a blaze with a lightning bolt.

"When talking with someone who can kill you like a fly on the wall with an explosive tag, Kakashi. it would be best if you made it look like you were paying attention." tchang said with pure hate flowing form him.

shacken badly by the display of KI that was beyond Kage-Level was frighting.

"H-hai!" squeeked Kakashi because as far as he knew the man infornt of him was more then he appeard to be, which was not far off the mark.

"good, now when my team and i, get back to Konoha i will be taking over the training of these brats, and dont think i know you were planning on putting them in this years Chunin Exams. because right now, Naruto could kill them with such ease, my siblings and I, already have him at a low Jonin in over all skill. it is the fact that this is his first mission that is stopping the Old man from promoting him to his respected level of skill." said Tchang as he growled out in distain toward the silver haired jonin.

"surely you jest..." said Kakashi a little nervously.

"No, Naruto's blood line continues to grow more powerful as he trains, he has all five standard elements plus three sub elements, such as Metal, Crystal. and Gravity. hell his Genjutsu is just as good at the raven haired woman that my brother is Courting. when in a spar his taijutsu at the begining was piss poor, but after a month of training he could go toe to toe with that walking turtle and his students,"

"IMPOSSIBLE! Gai is the best Taijutsu user in konoha if not all the elemental nations."

"Hardly, he and his apprentice use the Goken, and his other students use either weapons or the Jukken. Naruto uses the Uzuken the very same style that gave birth to the Goken and the Jukken. the fact he master his mother's fighting style proves that naruto-kun is not just a genin." said Tchang said without realizing he added '-kun' to naruto's name.

then the 'last' Uchiha barged into the room walking right up to Tchang.

"I Demand that you train me. I will NOT have a Clanless Loser surpass me." Sasuke Demanded in a disrespectful tone.

that did not sit well with Tchang, as he reached out and lifted the Uchiha up, above his own head in a single handed choke hold while putting a little bit more pressure.

"Listen here, Runt. I am Tchang-Zu Haichi-Oni and i am the brother-in-law to the Ryoshu of Uzushio, I tought him what is to be know to the lord and master of the Uzumaki clan. A clan I mind you need the combine force of six shinobi villages. Unlike your clan that was killed off by one of it's own. tell me, did your brother spare you on a whim or did he think you were unworthy of being killed since you are so pathatic that killing you would make him look far more pathatic then you right now?" he said as he threw the uchiha to a wall as he walked out of the room but only turned and looked at kakashi.

"Kakashi, I take what i said back. I will Not train them from what i can see, they deserve to die. pathatic, dispicable, and most of all... not worth the air they breath." with that he left the room completely.

this caused Kakashi to turn to the uchiha, who was glaring where tchang once stood.

"Sasuke, you are forbidden to talk to anyone of the Haichi-Oni clan. they will not teach you... also the council can't force them either they are Uzushio nins. if they buckle on him ment anything." said Kakashi as he took in the glare the intensified at being told he could not get what he wanted.

"that power should be mine, not the Dope's." muttered the Uchiha.

-later that evening-

while Naruto and his in-laws talked and joked, the same with team 7 but on the other end of the table. they were enjoying the peace, until...

"Why are you all trying so hard" Inari muttered quietly as his shoulders were shaking with repressed emotion.

"You say something kid" Naruto asked him.

"Why are you all trying so hard when Gato will just slaughter you all. You should just give up" Inari yelled at him as his eyes started to water.

"I don't know about you kid, but I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees. And besides I won't fall before some shitstain like Gato, I've got too much to live for" Naruto told him with a confident grin, though his good mood from tonight's events was starting to leave him.

"Shut up. You'll die like everyone else who fought Gato. What do you know anyway? What do you know about suffering?" he yelled at him as stood up and he started to cry.

And with that little statement of his Naruto's mood vanished faster than the last piece of barbeque beef at an Akimichi eating contest. Everyone who knew of Naruto's life all winced at that statement. Tchang could feel his anger rising and Dai Gui and Hsi Wu were not far behind him. Both knew what Naruto went through as a child, Tchang more so than the others since he spent his time getting to know the kid's yang half, but the fact remained that they were downright pissed off at the little gaki. Kakashi was pissed as well however he was watching Naruto carefully.

"Kid, have you ever had to live on the streets with no one to help you" Naruto asked quietly, his hair shadowing his eyes and his voice a having a slight edge to it.

"No" he muttered.

"Have you ever been so hungry, that you had to dig through trashcans for any half rotten food you can find?" Naruto asked him, the edge in his voice being just that little bit sharper.

"No" he muttered.

"Have you ever been beaten just for looking at someone, just for being somewhere, just for existing?" Naruto asked him the edge in voice being sharper than ever, downright dangerous

"No" he said quietly.

"Then don't you dare tell me I know nothing of suffering, you little coward" Naruto told him the edge in his voice being sharper than the finest katana blade made in Uzushio.

Inari sat back down in his chair while Naruto sighed angrily before taking a deep breath in an obvious effort to calm himself down.

"I'll be outside blowing off some steam. Don't look for me. I'll be back when I've calmed down" Naruto said as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him with enough force to shake the entire house.

"Tchang-san, was what he said true?" asked tsunami a little shacken.

"No." said Hsi Wu though his mischeivious additude was now long gone.

"then, why would he lie about something about that?" she asked.

"because that was the sugar coated version of what has happend to him until two days after he became a shinobi. from what we saw after performing a jutsu that allows knowledge to be seen by others. we saw things that would make living here look like paradise... did you know in his first week of life he had 539 assassination attemps, 10, 948 mob beats that would kill a normal child of the ages of 3 to 8, he had been sold rotten food for a price five times the normal price for fresh food, and the only cloathing they sold him was an unholy Neon Orange jumpsuit just so they can spot him easier just to beat him." Tchang said as he looked at the little boy sitting at the end of the table looking a little green.

"w-what of his parents."

"Little brother's mother and father died the night of the Kyuubi attack 14 years ago. little brother's grandfather died the night he became a genin. and only had at most three hours to spend with him." said Dai Gui as he release his grip on a tin cup that was now crushed.

"But he was always so cheerfull back at the academy." said Sakura trying to point out his old behavior.

"Silly Girl, think of it like this. which character in a play that is offen over looked but proves vital to every thing?" asked Hsi Wu as he glared at the pinkette.

"the jester?"

"and pray tell, what is a jester by another name?" he asked again.

"the cheerfull... fool." said Sakura as she felt her heart break now knowing that the naruto she and the other grew up with was nothing but an act.

"did you know naruto, is actual was is know as a selective genius?" asked Tchang.

"Uh?" was the reply from team 7.

"it's true, he may not be a text book genius, but when it comes to combat and thinking on the fly. naruto will out think everyone, hell. He beat Tso Lan in game of shogi."

"what does that mean?" asked Kakashi.

"it means He. Beat. Tso Lan. no body could beat him, not even the Nara clan, and trust us, we had to deal with him mopping about that for a few days." said Tchang as he leand back in the chair. "But you boy, you are lucky to have family left. Naruto would sell his soul and his power just to have one minute with his."

"Dai Gui is going to bed... troublesome this night has become." said Dai Gui as he got up and headed upstairs to the room he and his brothers shared.

"coming with you brother." said Hsi Wu as he took off right behind Dai Gui, before turning around and bowed to tsunami. "goodnight."

"-sigh-, I will stay up, encase he comes back." said Tchang as he got up and leaned against the wall with his eyes shut.

"I stay up too." said Sakura in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"Hn." grunted the uchiha as he went up to his shared room alone with the remaining team 7.

-in the woods.-

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGH!" roared naruto as he tore up the ground using wind, fire, and earth attacks desmating a fifty meters of forest as he tried to clam down for his raged induced behavior. "stupid kid, what does he know. it not like he doesnt have parents or lived my life."

he began to choke on his own words as tears or anger and sorrow after years of being alone threatend to fall freely.

"mom, dad... i wish... i wish i could just have a moment... with you..." he said as he began to sob to himself. not knowing that tchang was near by watching,

"keep strong kid..." he said as he went back to the house.

-next morning.-

"hey, wake up. you'll catch a cold if you stay out all night." said a soft voice.

"ano?" said a grogy blond as he slowly got up wipping the sleep form his eyes as he looked to the stranger.

"Boy, your eyes are red... were you crying?" asked the teenaged girl that looked a year older than himself. her long black hair framed her pale moon skin that made her chocolate brown eyes shine like stars at night.

"yeah... I just wish i had time to spend with my mother and father before they died." said naruto as he looked up seeing that it was a cloudless morning.

"surely you have spent time with them growing up." said the girl.

"yea the first hours after i was born." said naruto bitterly which caused the girl to flinch at that.

"I am so sorry, I-I didnt know." she said trying to apologize.

"it's alright, No body knows everybody just thinks the mask i wear is the real me, and do not take the time to see what is beneithe. no one does." he said looking down while his hair covered his eyes.

she could see tears slowly falling from his face, this caused her to be a little hesitent in what to do, as she slowly reached out and gently cupped his cheek.

"I am Haku, what is your name?" she asked with a slight smile, she did not know why this boy caused her heart to reach out to him, it felt like the ice the flowed in her vains slowly began to melt with him just being there beside her.

"name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." he said as he couldnt help but take in her beauty, while Bai Tza was an Amazon beauty, Haku was like a porcelian doll that would break if not treated with careful hands.

what happend next shocked both of them as naruto leand forward and kissed haku gently on her lips. while the kiss was in no way romantic like the ones he had with Bai, it was just an almost quick peck on the lips.

"s-sorry..." said naruto as he blushed up a storm.

"I-its quite alright." said Haku as looked away, blushing just as bad as naruto.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh, just picking medical herbs that seemed to grow here..." looking around notices the area was toren asunder. "but, it looks as if a small storm hit this part of the forest."

naruto quickly realizing that he was at fault said. "Sorry, I was... Training last night and thought i was in a normal clearing." looking around for the herbs she was looking for. "um, what kind of herbs do you need?"

"I just need a few that could help treat some poisons, and what not." she said while not giving out to much infomation.

"Oh, Okay." he said with a grin. "Here stand back."

with that she gave him a questionable look with, was answered as he drew his fist into the ground causing a massive tremor to shacken the area. before she could question him on what he did, he slowly pulled his hand up from the ground allowing the once barren area to spring to life, growing all sorts of plants and herbs that could be used.

"M-mokuton?" she studdered.

"Nah, just a pure earth element, see i have a few bloodlines that allow me full control over the five basic element as well as wood, crystal, metal, and gravity." he said while scratching the back of his head in embarassment. "but i dont really know how to control them all, since my teachers told me, that i have passed my training but will have to learn to control them myself."

"A-amazing. to have such a bloodline, would mean your clan was strong." she said looking at him as he created a gem out of thin air.

"No strong enough though... my clan was all but wipped out at the start of the second shinobi war. I believe i am the last, funny it took six shinobi villages to destory my clan's home of Uzushio." said naruto as he once again looked up to the sky.

"i'm sorry."

"dont be, its the past, and nothing can change it... just have to move forward and try to make a better day for the next." he said letting out a sigh.

"Naruto-kun, are you strong?" she asked look at him.

"my senseis say i am, but i dont think so. i train hard day in and day out, to the point were my bones ache and cant move, just so i can protect what matter to me." he said as he laid back on the ground.

"what is it you want to protect?"

"my friends, and those that are precoius to me." he said as he looked over to haku who was getting up.

"then you already know what it means to truly be strong." she said as began to leave and stopped at the forest's edge. "oh, by the way... I'm a boy."

and he continued to walk away leaving naruto there with his face set in stone.

"she is a he... but... but... she is just as Cute as Bai-chan!" he thought as the color in his face began to fade and fade until he was white as a ghost.

"well, Kid. how did it feel?" asked a familiar voice behind naruto, who turned to see it was Tchang with a shit eating grin on his face.

"i-i dont k-know what you are t-talking about." said naruto trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Kid, I been here since that little lip lock you had with him." he said but the grin never left, until he felt the KI radiating off of naruto.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. TELL. ANYBODY. are we clear." said naruto as he his eyes turned pure red for a spilt second, which was enough for Tchang to agree.

-part one end-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

**Frozen Hearts Melt**

**and**

**Stone Hearts Crumble.**

_**part two of four**_**.**

**Yo, Hello people of Fanfic here is another part of my four part arch. and i am proud to say i am happy many are fallowing this and my other story. now i know many of you have questions for this story so please just send them either by review or pm me. I will answer them to the best of my knowledge.**

**now to answer some questions.**

**Kaiju Rinnegan - the reason Haku was relaxed around naruto was because he/she did not know he was apart of the back up team and thought him as just as a bloodline user from another village, remember naruto wears both the mark of Konoha and Uzushio like a belt. so i do not think he/she would have seen it right away, also Naruto and Haku will be meeting up over the course of the arch before the end of the arch. **

**Evil-Pain - You sir althought i find you reviews helpful they are a tad bit annoying since harem listings are on Page 5. and if I add Hinata it would probly be after the 3 year time skip and she would be a badass bitch like her road to ninja counter part and during the chunin exams is where she will start to show it. (she will be out of that baggy jacket and will wear something risky)**

**Rubius - yes Rabbit is my Oc that will be in the 5th hokage Arch, but who she is and her name will be annouced when said arch beings.**

**A Fan - the surprise will be just that a suprise. i do not like being a spoiler. but i will say this for a simple hint. she is not from the Naruto-verse or JCA-verse either. she will be the only cross over from another show. after all for her clan were **_**stone by day and warriors by night**_**. curse for a thousand years of stone sleep.**

**NaruTia - i belive there is a fanfic of Naruto and the Animal path but it is in the K-T sect. i forget the name as of the moment of writing this. also thke animal path pain will need a name. which i am think on.**

**also for 'Visitor' - Naruto will not be dark evil, he will be a dark Hero, you will find out why at the end of this Arch. after all the power of eight elemental demons and ten oni generals flows through him, their will be some Split personas do the influx with power. mostly due to the Tiger Tailsman. like Yugi and Yami from Yugioh. **

**Wrandral -I am dyslexic so spelling for myslef is shot to shit, and i know i Gloriefied the Uzumaki of Uzushio but listen the army of sparata was 300, plus the allied forces of 600 members from greece, against the 100, 000 members of persia, so i think making it 3000 against 1,500,000 is not much of a stretch. they were the best seal masters of the age, and added to the unpredictiblity (if naruto was anything to go by) and swordmasters. i would think they could do something like that. hell if Madara could take on a few thousand him self with the help of his EMS and Sannuno(not sure on spelling). remember the number of shinobi forces for the fourth war, was 40,000 as you said, and the time between then and now is close to 30+ years.**

**now that i have answer some of your review questions. i will answer more if they actual ask anything that contains to this or my other stories. **

**Now lets AMP IT UP!**

the rest of the day was something naruto wanted to just end, the teasing looks form Tchang, did not sit well with him. even he himself could not understand how he felt, even with the news of Haku being a boy did not sit well with him, thus bringing the question.

'Am i gay...? no, I like Bai-chan, but haku is too cute to be a boy... but if she is a boy.' these where just some of the thoughts that plagued our young Blonde as he stood gaurd over the bridge builder. although he told Kakashi that he was not his genin, he still had to do their work. this lead naruto to burn all of Kakashi icha icha books.

"Stupid One Eye Pervert!" yelled naruto in a fit of rage as he was bored out of his mind standing there doing nothing.

"hey, kid. instead of standing there doing nothing why dont you help here." said the old bridge builder.

"-sigh-, sure what you need done?" asked naruto.

"well, right now we are out of lumber, so we have to make due with cement and but we are also out of rebar. so just just move some of the creates, to over there." said the old man as he pointed down the ways to where he wanted the creates moved to.

"i would make the lumber and rebar if you want." said naruto as he began to start moving the creats only to be grabbed by his shoulders and swung around to see the intence looking eyes of the drunken man.

"you could make lumber and rebar?" asked Tazuna with a harden edge in his voice, all the sake in his system now gone in that single moment. not getting a reply for the boy. "WELL?"

with a rapid nod that happend so fast one would see just a blur of narutos face.

"then show us kid."

"-sigh- fine." said naruto as he went down to the ground. at first he just stood there doing nothing until they seen him punch his nuckles together causing a shockwave that shuck everything with in the 10 meter area, then driving both his fists into the ground with a mightly roar. **"Forest of Eden!"**

at first a small sapling sprouted out from the ground which caused many of the works to laugh until the ground started to rumble and then trees started to grow faster and faster tall redwood trees. many standing hundreds of feet tall.

"there that should be enough lumber now for the rebar." said naruto as he turned to the opposit side of the forest. this time using only one arm repeating the same motion of punching the ground. "**Forest of Iron!"**

Iron Pikes arose form the ground looking like a bamboo forest made of iron. after using so much of his elemental powers to create the materials needed he could not help but fall to his knees from fatigue.

"easy there kid, i got ya, come on let get you to the house. you need the rest." said Tazuna as he took naruto back to the house, and had sasuke and sai to take over the shift.

-next day naruto awoke with a start after having a nightmare-

-dream-

Naruto stood at the edge of a cliff that lover looked a valley, and across from him stood a seven foot tall red skin demon with wide wings that were spread out and the night sky was with in his wings. he had two long horns and long white dreadlocks for hair and had a dreadlock chinese bread. the only thing that scared naruto more about the demon being across from him was the wide sharp tooth grin that and the simple message.

_"you will awake soon."_

-awake-

awaking in a cold sweat that dripped from his brow he could not help shack the feeling of dread the was to come. looking to the clock to see it was only 3:30 am did not make him happy, deciding that instead of going back to sleep he would better go train for a bit since Tchang was gonna train him in another two hours.

getting dressed and ready to leave he did not notice that sakura has fallowed him after hearing him moving about.

after reaching the area where he had met Haku the day before, began to use his his combative elements in what seemed like a dance mixed with the old style of marshal arts.

with his eyes closed he brought his arms up and causing slight tremors in the ground as he began to move bring the water in the air causing it to from snow as the winds began to pick up as he twist and turned, thunder bolts seemed to rain around him and arch around him along with the flames danced high and low with the winds. the moon light let the water the had yet turn to snowflakes become glints of light looking to be like star lights.

sakura could not believe the beauty that naruto has created and was amazed by the skill of which he had over the elements. she watched as he spun around pulling his arms in making the five element that were in use to come together as her created the what could only be compared to a firework display as they combined and fell apart.

she was so entranced by the beauty she did not see Haku on the other side watching the same thing she was.

for Haku, the power the naruto display was more then impressive as naruto pulled more water from the air and making it snow, shooting fire from his punches and kicks while sending blades of wind with every swipe of his hand in a knife strike, or the from a wide round kick of his leg, with the earth, with short, strong brusts of kick and punches making the earth shatter beneithe him or becoming pillars that he would kick in a random direction. Haku could not help but notice the look of peace on naruto's face as he continued his workout. haku felt something for this blond boy which confused haku the more as this feeling seemed to grow from watching naruto preform his workout.

while naruto was preforming his work out he stretched out his sences and felt two chakra energies, one he knew was Sakura form the way it felt like a spring morning with the blossoming flowers. the other was cold, and fridget as an early winter morning.

making his hand due wide archs in the opposit pattern of the other he started to create archs of lightning which seemd to grown in intesity as he kept doing the movements over and over again until the the arching became completely visible and brought both his hands together as his one hand became consumed in the bolts, punching his fist up in the air in a broken ram hand sign; letting the thunderbolt to shoot high into the air that soon took the form of a long serpentine dragon that coiled left and right and looked down at naruto before turning it's sights to the heavens and let out the most primal and thunderous roar that seemed to shack the pillars of heaven.

"Rai-Shenlong..." said naruto as he gazed upon one of his new attacks.

Sakura was a little frighten at seeing the thunder dragon that looked down at where naruto was but it seemed to be looking at her as well. she could stay any longer and dicided to go back and wait until when she and naruto trained together.

this left naruto and haku alone, though naruto did not know this until haku appeared a few minutes later when naruto sat and began to rest his body abit.

"Hello again, Naruto-kun." said haku as naruto looked up.

"Morning haku...chan-kun" said a very confused Naruto as he had yet to figure out if haku was a boy or a girl which also ment how he felt sexual since he found haku very attactive. "Umm not to be rude or anything, but are you a boy or girl? because you are to pretty to be a boy, and yet i dont know which it is."

this caused a haku to giggle a bit at naruto's confusion.

"see you giggle like a girl, and boys dont giggle." said naruto point his finger in accusing fashion.

"if you are so confused, then why don't you find out" said Haku with a sultry tone which caused naruto to blush at haku's suggestion.

"h-how?" asked naruto with his blush growing by the second.

leaning forward closing the distance between the, haku was now a faction of and inch from naruto's face. naruto could see the lovely shade of chocolate brown that were haku's eyes, while haku took in naruto's sapphire blue eyes which just had seemd to pull the world into them.

"Haku..." was all naruto could say as their lips seemed to have a mind of their own pulling them into a deep and passionate kiss, as their tongues frought from dominance which lead naruto to pull Haku onto him and rolled on top.

breaking for air naruto could not help but take in the sight that was beniethe him, with Haku laying there looking up at him with eyes that shown the same love that Bai Tza showed him, this caused naruto lean back down and began kissing haku but he also took notice of two new facts he found out about haku.

1) haku's chest was not flat, but had a firm feel similiar to Bai Tza's bust but smaller.

2) he felt something poking him in the stomach.

at first he was shocked and pused for a single moment, but the feeling of lust and love he had for haku was all that mattered at the moment as he began the heated kissing war they shared.

after a few moments between them naruto layed there with haku laying her head on his chest.

"Haku, i want to know... are you a boy or a girl." naruto's plead was answered.

"does it matter?"

"no.. but i think Megatronus89 is getting kinda pissed for not truly thinking this part of the story through." said naruto as he scratched his nose in thought.

"-sigh-, I am a girl, but due to my bloodline, the women are born with over sized clits that would look like small penises when aroused." said the blushing haku as she felt ackward at the moment but soon relaxed as naruto pulled her closer for a kiss on the head as she could feel his hand glid beneithe her cloths and going down into her pants and began rubbing her clit which grew at his touch. " na-Naru-kuun."

"sssh. Just let it happen." said naruto as he started to strock her oversized clit which made her moan louder as he began to kiss her neck.

not able to with stand his touch she to began to strock him through his pants which caused him to groan at her touch.

"Haku, i have something to tell you." Naruto growled out in her ear, which caused her clit to twitch violently in his grasp. "I from Konoha, sent here as back up for a the team that came before my team."

this caused Haku to puse in her action to look at naruto with a betrayed look that naruto took notice of her slight flinch.

"when the mission is finished, i want you to come with me back to konoha." said naruto as he leaned into kiss haku, which she back out of. "what's that matter Haku?"

"Naruto... I cant go back with you... I am sorry." she got up to leave but stopped when she heared naruto.

"If it's about Zabuza, you can tell him, he is more than welcomed to come with." said naruto as he layed back on the ground, and continued to speak not taking notice of Haku's stance with a senbon in hand "No more running hunter nins and actual stable pay. although he may have to be placed under house arrest, but... Join me, Under Uzushio no Kuni and both of you will not have to worry about Konoha trying to force you or Zabuza into something you would not like."

"how did you know?" haku asked woundering how he known about Zabuza, she knew she did not mention him before.

"Simple it was the herbs you picked, that were ment to create Anti-neurotoxin. kind simple since Kakashi told us that the fake hunter nin used a neurotoxin senbon like the one you are now holding." said Naruto as he flips to his feet, and dusted off his pants. "so the question you should be asking... was what we done ment anything to me or to you."

"well did it?" asked haku, fearing that what the exprence what they did this morning was ment nothing.

"to be Honest, It ment alot, which is why i want you to come back with me. for some reason i feel that you and i were ment to be together." said naruto as he looked haku over his shoulder began to walk toward the edge of the clearing, before stopping and threw something to haku witht he speed of a kunai. which she caught it. "if you choose to come, leave a signal that i would know it was you... if not leave what i gave you."

disappearing into shadowrealm portal, leaving haku to look at the spot where he he had vanished, gazing down to her glenched hand. opening it slowly, only to gasp at the most beautiful gift that he had given her.

a blue crystal with silver snowflakes making a spiral pattern like a blizzard winds. being the size of a golf ball haku could see what was in the middle of the small crystal; a two hearts one of ruby red the other a golden yellow.

"oh, Naru-kun..." she said as she looked up to see two doves flying across the clearing, making up her mind she went back to inform her master/father figure.

-back at the house-

Naruto exited the shadowrealm, with a small smile/frown. tchang took notice of his little brothers strange mood, he could tell he was happy but also sad at the same time.

"little brother you ok? Dai Gui see you not feeling well." asked Dai as he looked at naruto's sad smile.

"Hai, Dai-nii. just hoping for something, that might not come true." said naruto as he began to walk upstairs only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, If this has to deal with what happened yesterday morning tell me now." ordered Tchang masking his worry.

"it does big brother... but i feel toren right now." said naruto feeling depressed now.

"why did he... you know... opened up the backdoor?" asked Tchang with some consern but the look on naruto's face was truly priceless.

"WHAT?! god no! its a girl, it just that she is the hunter nin that kakashi told us about. but for some reason..." he trailed off.

"you do not wish to fight her, because you feel a conection between yourself and her?"

"Yeah!" said naruto seeing that Tchang guessed right on that.

"Hahaha, that little brother is your... _bloodline _acting up, you are becoming terrorial over those you choose as mates." said Tchang as he seen naruto begin to under stand that it was the demon chi in him that was causing this behavoir.

"Dai Gui, thinks that naru-chan is going to be a ladies man soon... hehe" said DaiGui as he let out a chuckle at seeing naruto blush with embarassment.

"B-but, I am marrying your sister, how could you be so... accepting with the fact that i basically cheated on her." said naruto in bewilderment.

Dai Gui and Tchang looked to each other and back to naruto then let out a loud brust of laughter.

"haha Boy, you are funny."

"agreed, Naru-chan forgets that our sister Bai has no problems as long it she can have a taste of the new lover." said Gai Gui wiping a tear form his eye.

"oh she will be gettin a good taste, with a taco and two sausages." naruto muttered though Tchang and Dai Gui did not hear him. "I am going to watch the house."

"sorry brat, but you have to come train with that sakura girl... funny thing though this morning she came in after a walk and said she saw an angel out in the forest." said Hsi Wu who came down from upstairs.

"Oh come on! i was training all morning!" argued naruto.

"sorry brat, kakashi is watching the bridge with King emo and sir emo-fake smile. so it brother Tchang is gonna be watching the house with you, me, the pinky, and Dai are gonna go out training."

"fine lets go."

-in training area-

"so what are we training in?" asked naruto as he walked over to a tree to lean against it.

"you will teach Sakura here, the art of walking on water, brother Dai and myself were told by tsunami that we had to go and get the food that is need for dinner this evening." said Hsi Wu as he and Dai Gui took off.

"HEY YOU CHEAP BASTARDS!" yelled naruto just to find that his in laws were already gone. "sigh, guess i have to teach you water walking uh?"

not trusting her voice, sakura could only nod.

"did you enough watching me this morning?" naruto asked like it was discussing the weather, only to see sakura nod but stopped when she realized the question and let out a eep sound which caused her face to match her hair.

"h-how d-did y-you kn-now?" asked sakura with an uncharactistic studder.

"i felt you when you were there." said naruto as they walked to the water front.

"you touched me?!" she shouted that naruto would do such a thing.

"what? no! i felt your through the earth... like how you could feel the wind, the sun, or the seasons. it just knew you were there." said naruto as he clarified what he ment.

"oh... so what did it feel like?" she asked trying not to blush.

"you feel like a blossoming flowing in the middle of spring time, is the best way to discrib it."

"and the others?"

"Kakashi... feels like the sad rain mixed with summer." said naruto after some thought. "that Sai kid... feels off. like empty and death. but sasuke... feels dark and hatred... so much hatred."

Sakura felt depressed at hearing that sasuke had so much hatred she wanted so much to rid him of that, until naruto kept going.

"he would sooner, kill you just for more power. i dont like it." said naruto as he and sakura reached the water front.

"I know i can lead him away form that." said sakura.

"no you cant, that hatred is so deep into his soul is it like a deases that just wont go away!" yelled naruto but regreted it when seeing the scared look on her face. "sakura-chan. i am sorry, i didnt mean to yell. its just something about him that doesnt seem right."

seeing that he ment what he said, she understood that he was trying to let her know what he felt about things that were a bit beyond her understanding,

"OK, enough of this depression. lets get to training!" naruto cheered with a wide grin. "Now hold my hand."

giving him a questionable look, with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a small smile.

"uh?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again this time his smile grew a little bit.

"ok." she said as she took hold of his hand as he lead her out on to the water.

"just look at me, dont look down." he said with a slight smile.

Sakura could not help but look in to his deep blue eyes, but tore her gaze from his eyes and looked down, which scared her as she seen that he wasnt holding her up.

letting out a frighten squeak and latching onto naruto, she couldnt help but noticed that compared to sasuke, Naruto had a more build frame then sasuke's. when she looked up to see naruto looked down at her with a kind smile.

"dont worry, I got ya." he said as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

when emerald eyes met sapphire ones, sakura couldnt help but do what she did. as she reached up and gently kissed naruto on the lips.

this shocked naruto to the point were he lost focus, which caused them to fall into the lake. both letting out a yelp as they sank beneithe the waves.

coming up for a breath of air.

"I guess we should end it for today." said naruto as he lifted sakura up and began to carry her toward the shore line, and took her back to the house.

**-end-**

**Ok, Now the next chapter Kurotsuchi will be showing up, but will not start the romantic affair between then until later. maybe around the chunin arch do not know yet.**

**So review, like, fallow, enjoy,**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:**

**Frozen Hearts Melt**

**and**

**Stone Hearts Crumble.**

**part 3 of 4**

**alright, now here is the 3rd installement of the four parter wave arch. now i am gonna answer questions now.**

**Kaiju Rinnegan - i am sorry if the meeting between naruto and haku seemed short but remember, it was orignally short in the series, both times actually, plus i'm also writing another fanfic, dont know if you are reading that one, i will updated that one soon. sorry about that, i usually get good ideas for story writing at work and write them down but the day i wrote that i forgot the note pad i use... yes i still use the stone-age paper notepad to jot down notes. also i am pressed for time since mostly all my time is either working form 330 or 400 am to 1700 or 1800 pm, and thats six days a week. plus my social life. so i due try to get my two stories updated, and trying to work out the writers block for my other three stories that have been put on the back burner.**

**Fanfic Meister - i got pissed at trying to write the unisex style for haku and quite frankly i prefer to write haku as a girl. not an it or speak of her in the 3rd person or some such style that doesnt show what sex they are. as for sakura for the next while she will be toren between our halfblooded hero and the King of Emoness. until i dicide if i want her in the harem or not. also the story for her is her childhood memories of naruto coming back to her. since it will be a plot point to the story that i have seen that has been used a few times. (Captain XZero that part is for you.)**

**Seeker of TAFF - i am not writing down your whole name. i hope the PMs i sent help alot. also i enjoy the idea pitched. thanks.**

**Kmon13 - you my good Sir/Madam(would like clarification on that), have been one of the best reviews i have had since i started writting, i would also like to thank you for your idea and thoughts on the manner that is of my story, and i would also like your thoughts on my other stories as well. and please continue the reviews.**

**Guest - I am not good at writting the lemons in my stories also it is fluff if anything else.**

**others - there are too many to list, so i would like to say thank you for the reviews and support.**

**summary of this ch, it has been close to 4 days since the last chapter. and the Iwa-Kunoichi Kurotsuchi will be showing up in this chapter kinda like how haku did in the last one but, things will get rough. NEW ATTACKS IN AND AT THE END OF CHAPTER!**

Naruto laid asleep at peace in his slumber as he had the same dream again but this time things where somewhat pleasent.

-flashback dream-

_**naruto found himself standing on top a high pillar of stone, standing across from him on a simular stone pillar was the red skinned demon. his wings wrapped around his body like a leather cape, that showed the night sky and sparkling stars.**_

_**the demon took a step off the edge of the plate stone plate form only for stone pillars to arise beneithe his feet with each step, until he stood infront of naruto, who shackenly stood his grond infront of the 7 1/2 foot demon, he easily durfed Tchang by a full foot. the complete red eyes looking down to azura blue, was unnerving for naruto.**_

_**"you do not flee, good. it would be a shame if you did." said the being in a heafty and deep voice, while it sounded older and wiser, the cockiness of a young man was still evadent.**_

_**"Who or what are you?" asked naruto, his voice a bit shacken.**_

_**"I am that**_

_**IS, that WAS, and what HAS YET TO BE. I am the OMEGA, I am the END. and you shall know my name... when you AWAKEN!" was the thunderous roar as the demon's nightsky wings unfolded to its full length over shadowing all the sunlight until it only showed the night sky.**_

_**then naruto heard a voice behind him.**_

_**"i see you have yet to awaken, my love." was the sultry voice of a young woman, that he knew was not Haku or Bai Tza, but before he could answer, it was the demon before him that answer the reply.**_

_**"i will soon, My Angel of the Night." said the red skinned demon in a kind voice to which did not seem forgien to the being before him. but when naruto turned to look at the sorce of the woman, he only saw a glimce of red hair.**_

_**before...**_

-end flashback dream-

Naruto sat there looking out the window to see the full moon high in the sky, he felt somewhat at peace looking to the night sky, but for some reason he felt something missing in someway. getting tired of just laying in the bed, he dicided to go for a night walk, which lead him a little bit further out from the village, then he had before that night. in the distance he heard the sound of fighting, being who is was, he thought he might aswell go and see what it was all about.

after a few moment of searching he found the clearing where a battle was taking place. in the distance he could see four tall dark skinned men fighting a dark haired woman with pale skin. from what he could see on their headbands, the men had the mark of kumo and the girl had iwa.

seeing the men use lightning base attacks against the girls earth and lava style was not what he called fair.

"HEY! leave the girl alone!" yelled naruto jumping down from the tree he perched himself in.

"You Idiot! You could have used a sneak attack!" yelled the dark haired girl with a growing tick mark.

"ummm, oops?" said the embarrassed blonde scratching the back of his head.

"is he retarted?" asked one of the cloud nins to his comrads, causing a tick mark to grow on naruto.

"he is really short." said the other, the tick mark was accompanied with a twitch of the eye.

"so a retarded midget?" asked the last member of the cloud team.

"Oh, you are soo dead." said naruto in a dark tone, while his hair covered his eyes.

"really, you get bent out of shape for your mentality and height?" asked that dark hair girl.

"hey shut up! i dont talk about how flate your chest is do i?" retorted naruto casting the girl a look only to see the murderous rage in her eyes. "well at lest what you lack at the top you make up at having at the bottom."

he said looking at the girl's well toned ass, which caused the girls face to go red, with both anger and embarrassment.

"m-my ASS!?" yelled the girl.

"well yeah, i mean if you have an ass that nice, i bet you could make a daimond if i put a peice of coal between those outragously well toned cheeks. like damn!" said naruto while taking notice of the cloud nins dropping their guard, which he took adventage of as he dove toward the ground and disappeared into the shadows, which caused the cloud nin to panic looking at the ground believing it was an earth jutsu he had used, waiting for him to come up. "up here assholes!"

Naruto appeared in the sky only to disappear once again and appeared behind the cloud nin that was in the back, stabbing him through the chest with a shadow sword. then disappearing into the shadows once again.

"what the fuck!? how can that brat move like that?" asked the the first cloud nin while he was now back to back with the second one.

"I do not know, but what ever this guy is, he is no fresh genin." said the second nin.

"actually, i just graduated the academy nine weeks ago." came naruto's voice that rung through out the area with an embarrassed tone.

"WHAT, YOU'RE A NEWLY MINT GENIN!?" was the shout from the last two cloud nin, and the iwa girl.

"well yeah, my brothers trained me for two months." said naruto as they could feel the dread of what ever hell he went through.

this time the two cloud nins both seen naruto coming that them.

"I got him." said the first.

"Nah, I got him." said the second.

since naruto was using shadow portals jumping through them to different areas around the them.

"what the fuck is going on here?!" yelled the first cloud nin.

"i dont know!" yelled back the second only to see naruto coming forth from the shadows.

"lets go wild!" yelled naruto as he began to ran in circles around the two nins.

the girl form Iwa could only watch in awe as boy only a year or so younger then herself, a genin no less was making a mockery of two high chunin rank cloud nins. this would have been hilarious if it was not so frightning as she saw the boy run into the shadow like portals with his shadow swords in his hands, slicing the two Chinin to ribbons like no they were nothing, no matter which dirceation he ran he never seem to slow down, only picking up speed. until all she could truly see was the blur of black and blue. not a moment later both of the cloud chunin fell to the ground, from the several dozen cuts or bloodloss, it was anyone's guess.

when naruto finally stopped he looked over to the iwa girl, for the first time he truly took notice of her. he found that she had lovely short raven hair, and rose color eyes, and she did had a decent bust of a large B-cup, but like he said before, she did have an amazingly toned ass.

holding out his hand to help the girl up to her feet, to which she brushed it away getting up by herself, giving him a glare.

"had them where i wanted them, I did not need your help. Leaf scum." she said with a nasty glare.

"really? from the way i saw it, they had you at a disadventage and out numbered." said naruto looking at the girl how could only blush at the blonde in embarrassment.

as the sun slowly rose over the horizen she could see how golden his hair was alone with the azure blue eyes, but what had caught her attention the most was the six whisker marks on his face that gave him a hansome feral look which caused her to blush. the beating of her heart soared high when he gave her his fox like smile. it took her a while to realise that he was talking to her.

"...ame?" confusing her since her attention was drawn else where at the time, resulted in the most intellengent reply she could muster.

"uh?"... i stand corrected... rock for brains... (-_-)#

"I asked, what is your name?" asked naruto again, earning another glare form the Iwa Kunoichi.

"Why should i tell you?" she asked giving naruto another once over while she admired his looks, it was the fact he was a konoha shinobi wat was actually earning the glare.

"how about i start first, that way you will not feel like we are enemies?" he asked the girl before him, while she thought it over for a few moments before giving naruto a slight nod. "ok, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

it was in that instant that she went on the offencive.

"Lava style: Lava Dragoon!" she yelled as she sent a serpentine dragon toward Naruto.

"HOLY SHI-" was all he could say as he sank into the shadows.

after the jutsu ran it's corse, narutos voice echoed across the field.

"is this the kind of shit you put everyone through just so they can know your name?!"

"I see how it is Namikaze, Playing the innocent good samaritan, just so you can kill the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage!" she yelled out in anger.

"...Da'hell..." was the echoed reply, until naruto rose up infront of her. "HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW WHO YOU ARE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

taking a step back, she noticed the few dozen shadows rising up around the edge of the clearing.

"Besides, you know my name... but who the fuck are you?" said naruto this time crossing his arms, while a clear crystal wall came up between them acting as a shield to protect him from the girls lava style.

"Kurotsuchi." was the simple reply from the now name Kurotsuchi, while still glaring at naruto, but she could see the shadows in the forest move in ways that said it was unnatural.

naruto saw her gaze turn from him to the tree line, letting out a sigh he raised his hand and did a lazy 'come here' motion to the shadows. no later as he did this 20 shadowkhan appeared before naruto all in a kneeling position.

"Nanashi, what brings you here?" naruto asked on of the shadowkhan.

'_master, we and the others are mearly doing our duty to our lord and master." _said the samurai shadowkhan while keeping his head low.

"-sigh-, well i can handle myself. so i will not need a shadow gaurd. please just report back to the house and keep it gaurded, that is our main objective, with my safety is second. understand?" asked naruto in a tone that is suited to that of a parent scorlding a child.

"_understood, master."_

was the massive reply from all shadowkhan before the sank back into the shadows.

"Sorry, Kuro-chan. but I must be leaving, take care." he said as he soon began to sink into the shadows until only his head was left above ground. "by the way... the panda bear is cute."

confused by what he ment for the first moment until a gust of wind came up from behind that she felt the chilling air run through her pants. turning to see that the ass part of her jeans have been burnt off, only her white panties with a panda bear displayed in the middle was shown. with her feeling embarrassed about the fact some guy she had just ment saw her underwear, she could only curse about cute blondes from the leaf.

now it was her time to leave, rushing back to Iwa to report to her grandfather about the son of the yellow flash being alive, while somewhere secretly hoping to see the blonde once again. only to await a surpise that her grandfather will have for her.

-time skip, mid after noon-

we find ourselves with naruto and sakura back at the shore side once again, with naruto's attemps of training Sakura in the art of waterwalking. which only caused confusion with the two teens, naruto for he did not know what to feel for sakura, while he still liked her, it did not feel like the feelings he had for Bai Tza, haku, or even the girl form his dreams... speaking of which he felt like he had known the girl for a long time, not just from his dreams but from his childhood until still what he felt for sakura was still unclear to him.

as for sakura; she could only felt the conflict between her feelings for naruto and the Uchiha heir. while she thought she loved the uchiha, it was the feelings of something from her past the drew her more to naruto, now that he stopped asking to go out with him on dates, to which she actually kind of missed, also when her failed attemps to ask the uchiha out on dates, that lead her to some depression, before when it happend in the academy naruto was always there to cheer her up or help maker her feel better about herself. she could not deny that after two months after last seeing him in the academy changed him for the better, he was now more built then the skinny uchiha, and now seeing naruto topless practicing his Katas for the water element while standing in the middle of the lake was something that was now occupying her dreams the past few days after training with him. that fact he may not have been the samurai in shining armour, or how he said 'a Samurai in shining armor, is a Samurai that has not tested his mettel or skill.' after he said that, Sakura could see that it was true, looking over the past few years, Naruto always seemed to work harder then any one, while Sasuke seemed to get things hand to him. but did it say his skills were better then naruto's or was naruto better then sasuke? while trapped between her thoughts and the sight of naruto's overly toned body covered in both sweat and water was a anygirls fantasy.

"OI, Sakura, you still there?" asked naruto standing infornt of her, which scared her for the most part, mostly because of her daydreaming that blocked ablity to pay attention to her surroundings.

"uh? oh yeah is there something you need, Naruto-kun?" while not paying attention that she had add the '-kun' sufficts to his name, naruto continued his question.

"I was wondering..." he began, thought sakura felt her cheeks heat up hoping he was going to ask her out, while her wanted him to ask her out again like he use to, the other part of her was still conflicted with her feelings towards the blonde. "I was wondering how far are you in your water walking."

feeling disappointed because of getting her hopes up, but knowing that he was married was probly the reason for he feelings towards her. while it last for a quick moment she masked her depressions with a fake smile.

"I-i can now stand on the water for close to 20 minutes before falling." she said with a small smile.

"well, I guess we can start with combative skills now." he said while seeing Sakura's face pale, since she had seen naruto's combative ablities the past few days, she knew she was out matched. "but i will take it easy, we are just building up your chakra levels, so yeah."

walking out on to the lake with him the stood across from each other, with Sakura dropping in to the standard academy taijutsu stance, and naruto getting into a leaned back like stance with his hands brought up infront of him with open palms that faced down toward the water and his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. Sakura could seen the ripples around naruto increase and decrease in size with each breath he took, but with the ripples became small waves. the lake's surface became deathly still when naruto opened his eyes.

"begin." was all sakura need to know as she rushed forward throwing a basic punch, fallowed by a few kicks, and jabs. all of which naruto advoided with ease, will returning a simple punch to Sakura, who did not see it coming as it landed knocking the wind out of her, which he fallowed up by an Ax-Kick to her back sending her down to the water below. coming up for air, sakura knew that he was holding back a great deal when sparring with her. how strong he truly was unknown to her, offering her a hand. naruto gave her a small smile. "try harder Sakura."

giving a nod, she pulled her self up onto the waters surface, then gave naruto an uppercut which only nicked his chin, and an elbow to the gut, this drew a smile on both of their faces.

the smile on naruto's face was one he got when training with his brothers, sister, and Bai tza, so he enjoyed it. for sakura it was a smile knowing that naruto was giving her the help she so greatly needed.

-30 mins later-

"hey Sakura, lets call it a day." said naruto as he could see that sakura was struggling to stay on the water's surface, who could only nod.

but before she could reach the shore line. she felt to her knees since she used all her chakra both in the spar and to keep her from falling into the water.

"Whoa, easy does it." was naruto had to say as he picked her up in a bridal style carry. "here, i will carry you back to the house."

Sakura could not help but blush at the way he was now carrying her, the fantasy of him carrying her the same way as a newly married couple made her blush grow ten-fold, she could feel his muscels through the heavy black jacket he wore, the sense of safety was all she could feel in the blondes arms.

-at the house-

while naruto carried sakura into the house he spotted a sparkling object sitting on the window sill, after setting a sleeping sakura; who fell asleep on the way back, on a couch. he then took a closer look at the object, which turned out to be a rose made from ice.

with a warm smile on his face, naruto knew the choice that Haku and Zabuza had made.

-flashback to Haku and Zabuza before meeting naruto-

_Gato was angery at the fact that his Hired hand failed in his mission, he had no qualms of voicing his opinions on the matter._

_"I can not believe a Ninja like you, the Demon of the Hidden Mist himself, fail a simple mission to kill a bridge builder, and was beaten by some snot nose brats." said the dinimutive mobster._

_"they had Kakashi of the Sharingan with them. and do not tell me how to do my job." said the infamous shinobi, in a threating tone. "if it wasnt for that funny ink jutsu i would have had that silver haired bastard."_

_this caused the virtically challenged crime lord to grow a tickmark, but with an ego like his that outshined his reasoning, took a threatining action towards Zabuza which resulted in a masked hunter nin to grip the mans wrist and giving a violet twist creating a loud snapping sound that echoed throughout the room._

_"becareful what you do and say to Zabuza-sama, for I will not hesitate to run you through." said the calm femine voice from behind the white mask._

_"fucking bastard." cursed the short man as he craddled his now broken arm._

_after the man has left the room leaving behind the two shinobi. to discuse things amoung themselves._

_"Zabuza-sama, how are you feeling?" asked the hunter nin pulling a chair to sit beside the tall man who now laid back on the bed to rest._

_"arrg, my best bet is that i would be out for atlest a week or so. my left arm is 30% strength, my legs is 60% full strength..." he said then turned his gaze to haku with a large sweat drop. "but thanks to those toxic senbon needles you stabbed into my neck, to which i think you could used them some where else. if not for the fact that i have been objected to those needles before, i would have said i would be down for a month."_

_causing haku to giggle a bit, as she covered the small grin she had with a sleaved hand._

_"You are so sadistic you know that? i feel sorry for what ever man falls in love with you." was the stark remark from zabuza, only to get a chilling smile from haku._

_"remember, Zabuza-sama. i am the one healing and feeding you." said Haku with a tone that was so sweet you could taste it in the air._

_the feeling of dread was all Zabuza could feel since he knew haku could not cook, and she knew that fact._

_"oh, by the way later i will be going out to find some herbs for the anti-toxin i would need to help you heal, and i also need to re-supply on some of the others." she said as she got up and left the room._

_-**time skip to after the first meeting between naruto and haku.-**_

_as Haku entered the room, Zabuza took note of the cheerful look on her face, to which he could help but comment on it._

_"So, what has you in such a cheerful mood?" he asked looking at her. "last time you were this happy was when you found Snowy."_

_this caused haku to blush lightly, as sat down and picked up the snow white rabbit and began petting it._

_"i met somebody, who has a bloodline... multiple bloodlines." she said with a slightly dreamy look._

_"his is with those ninja from Konoha?" he asked in a rough tone, which hid his worried one._

_"i did not see a headband so he could have worn it as a belt." she said knowing that her master wanted to know if there are anymore threats._

_"-sigh-, just becareful. i do not want a tool becoming useless." said Zabuza as he watched her put the rabbit down and started to work on the herbal paste need for his wounds._

_"so this guy." taking a stab in the dark only to see the slightly rosed cheeks on her face darken. "what ablities did he have?"_

_"well from what he told me... he had the five basic elements, and three sub elements crystal, metal, and gravity." haku said as she finished making the paste._

_"eight elements?! FUCK! if that kid is from konoha, this could change things." he cursed as haku applied the herbal paste, feeling the stinging of the herbs entering his wound._

**_-time skip to after the second meeting.-_**

_haku came back to the hideout, but instead of being cheerful she had a depressed look on her face that zabuza could only guess at what it ment._

_"he is from Konoha." he said it as a statement._

_"yea... but also... he knows." she said, if she had been looking she would have sworn that zabuza broke his neck from the way he swung his head around to look at her._

_"what do you mean 'he knows.'?" he asked with a slight glare._

"_he knows about me and you, zabuza-sama. he knows that i was the hunter nin, also he is from konoha."_

_"well fuck. a bloodline power house, Kakashi of the sharingan, and three snot nose brats. whats next three actual demons in human flesh?!" said Zabuza as he slammed his head into table._

_"but there is some good news." she said a little timid about how this might turn out._

_"oh, let me guess. he gave an offer to join Konoha did he? saying that if we join him that we do not have to worry about hunter nins, and can actuall have a life? like that would ever happ..." he said sarcasticly until he took notice of her sheepish look. "oh, you have to be fucking kidding me."_

_"but it is not to join konoha." she said with a slightly wider smile._

_"to join his clan?"_

_"kind of..."_

_"tell me haku." said the very irritated demon of the mist._

_"he wants to not only to join his clan, but also join his families village."_

_"his families village? the hell, there has been No family ran shinobi village since the fall of Uzushio back at the begining of the second shinobi war." said zabuza like he was stating facts, only to stop and think for a moment. "what is this kids name anway?"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." she said in a her dreamy state of mind._

(**BANG - THUD)**

_Zabuza had fainted, then smacked his face on the table before the back of his head hit the floor._

_-time skip after Zabuza wakes up.-_

_Zabuza just laid there, looking up at the ceiling with a spaced out look on his face. for haku this did not sit well with her._

_"I cant believe it." said zabuza finally, but instead of tone of dread or that of anger. the way he said it was as if a promise was finally fulfilled after so long. "Finally, Kushina-sama. the Momochi clan can once again know the honor that is to serve your clan."_

_Haku could not help but wonder what her master ment by saying this. but she did know one thing, Zabuza had basicly agreed to join her Naruto-kun's village/clan._

_"ku!" yelled Zabuza getting Haku's attention._

_"uh? could you repeat that, Zabuza-sama?" she asked._

_"I was asking did he have any weird summonings that came to him while you with this boy?" he asked looking at her, but the bloodlust that filled the room was intoxicating._

_"weird summonings?" she asked tilting her to the side._

_"yes! like human like or demonic looking like beings that would rise up form the shadows or disappear into shadows." he said eagerly._

_"i have not seen any summonings like that." she said until she recalled what he had done on their last_

_get-together. "but..."_

_"But?"_

_"but i did see him disappear into a blackish purple like portal when he told me of this offer." she said looking at her master, whos eyes lite up a child's eyes on yule's day._

**(AN: Dec. 21 is yule or the winter solstice, that predates Chirstianity's Chirstmas, by a thousand years or so. chirstmas only came about when the roman chirstians try to convert the Nordic people of the northern countries of europe. most of all chirstian holidays are from pagian belief and other religions.)**

_"haku, tell that boy i accept." he said in a way Haku did not like, but for whatever reason her master had atlest she could go with her naruto-kun._

-end flashbacks-

we come across naruto laying in his bed dreaming a dream.

-dream scape-

_**naruto found himself in a cave that seemed to familiar, one he had always visited growing up, where he hid when being chased by the mobs or on his birthdays.**_

_**but this time, there was something missing.**_

_**the statue at the end was gone.**_

_**"my lord, why do we have to treat this creature like she was one of us?" asked one of the armored gaurds, in an armor that naruto has never seen before. (a 13 century knight armor)**_

_**"McCloud. the**_

_**'creature' as you put it, has saved our kingdom. she deserves our respect. need i remind you, that it was she that saved your pregant wife and unborn child from raiders?" asked a man with golden brown hair and beard that wore a crown of gold and rare gems.**_

_**"i know my lord. but still she is like her name says... a demon." said the armored man with some shame. "but the reason, i ask is why are you letting her sleep the eternal sleep?"**_

"_**i am letting her sleep for she needs some peace, in her troubled life. she is as she has said the last of her kind." said the crowned man.**_

_**"but why not just do away with her?"**_

_**"I Will Not Kill Her, McCloud. she has more then just earned my respect. she has earned my friendship." he said as watched his men set a statue down on a pedastol.**_

_**the statue was of a woman with long spiked hair, who was in a kneeling position. she wore what looked like a should cloak and was gripping the edge of the opening near her neck.**_

_**the feel of the statue was that of loneliness and sorrow. one that naruto knew all to well just looking that the familiar statue.**_

_**"my lord, you said you will be transcribing something for her statue. what will it be?" asked McCloud.**_

_**"i've have been thinking on that. i should the Mason enscribe; 'To the woman that has saved all of scottland, May when she awakens form her slumber may she be held by her future lover.' ... yes, that would truly honor her bravery to our countrymen, and to I the king of Scottland." said the man with a small smile.**_

**_"yes it would, Lord MacBeth." said McCloud as he and his king left the cave, with only the King of Scottland who turned back._**

**_"rest well, my friend." said MacBeth as he looked at the statue before leaving._**

**_naruto could not believe those men would leave someone trapped in stone, in a cave for who knows how long._**

**_but before the dream could end he could see on the statue a single tear fall form the eye_**.

-end of dream-

waking up this time, with the sense of sorrow and finally knowing he was not alone, with the rays of the rising sun shining through the window

"today is the day that will decide the fate of wave." he said as he looked out side. not with out saying the few words that felt so familiar to him. "sleep well, my angel of the night."

**-end-**

**fallow, favorite, and review. i hope you enjoyed, also sorry for the lateness of this chapter, i have been working over time and trying to balance my free time with writting and my social life.**

**until next time.**

**this is Megatronus...**

**Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Frozen Hearts Melt**

**and**

**Stone Hearts Crumble**

**Final**

**HELLO FanFic readers! this is the end of the Wave arc. all i can say is... DAMN you some of you guys know who my spiecal guest is. all i can say is it is good to have real 90s kids reading this and not the little punks that say they're 90s when they are born in 97-99 they did not GROW up in the 90s like me. also my OC is basic off another 90's kid show and a well know anime Movie from 1996.**

**Seeker - keep it secret on who my Oc is based off of.**

**here are the hints. **

**1st hint. she is one of four warriors that gaurd a young boy. her friends are a Hawk, a Ram, and a Snake. thier enemy is an evil wizard that has a thing for a dung beetle motif. they have two catch phases they say. **

**when they are ready to kick some ass they say "Let kick Tut!" **

**but when they are about to power up they say. "With the strength of (insert ancient sun god's name here)"**

**2nd hint. she can kill a man with a kiss. and she is not from the DC or Marvel Universes. she is a highly skilled assasin. and she cures a man with her poisonous kiss which would normally kill a normal man.**

**now I would like thank you all for reviewing and fallowing my stories.**

naruto and his older brothers sat at the kitchen table while team 7 went with Tazune to the bridge. Naruto could see that Hsi Wu and Dai Gui where discussing something with Tchang Zu, though he felt something was off about today. getting he went up to one of his favorite older brothers.

"brother Dai, what is going on?" naruto asked wondering what his older brothers are talking about.

"Naru-chan, Dai Gui and the others have talked, we will be going to the bridge, you will stay and gaurd the house incase of this Gato trys something stupid." said the Earth demon as he looked at naruto who soon started to pout at not being in the center of the action.

"fine, anything else?" asked naruto.

"yeah, please try not doing something stupid yourself." said Hsi Wu with a cheeky smile, as he flew off from the open window.

"ooooh, when we get back to konoha i will make you pay Hsi-nii!" yelled naruto out the window, but could only here the faint laughter from hsi wu fade.

"little brother." said Tchang getting naruto's attention, who quickly turned to his older brother. "if anything happens, and i want you to come to the bridge quickly understood?"

"hai!"

"good, Dai Gui lets go." said Tchang as he and Dai gui left the house.

after awhile of nothing to do, naruto went upstairs to take a nap to rest his tired body.

-cannon timeskip to just before saving Tsunami-

naruto awoke to the screaming of tsunami being carried out of the house by a couple of Gato's wanna be samurai.

"Nanashi! Kagesenshi!" naruto yelled as two samurai shadowkahn rose up from the shadows bowing toward naruto. "i thought i told you to gaurd the house."

flinching at the tone it was the one on the left that spoke.

"_Master, we did as you have told us."_

this caused naruto to look at them. "tell me why Tsunami-san is in trouble?"

"_You said gaurd the house, not gaurd of the residents." _said the one on the right.

facepalming at the stupidity of the shadow kahn, but they did fallow his orders... to the absolute letter.

"next time if i say protect or gaurd something asked to clearify please." said naruto as he ran out the door toward the docks where Gato's men had taken her.

appearing in the shadows of the dock, naruto could hear the thugs talking.

"Let's just kill this brat he is too much trouble", one of Gato's thugs suggest they kill Inari and they are going to do it right in front of Tsunami.

"Yeah, but atleast when we get these two to Gato, we can finally stick it to that damn bastart and that whore from Mist." said the other man that had two swords on his side.

They ignore Tsunami's pleas but before the thug can kill Inari, Naruto appears behind them through a Kagehodo(shadow's walkway), first he spun the one who's going kill Inari and punches him causing him to fly through the air until he hit a post on the pier. he then smacks another thug then throws him into a garbage bin. the thug at hit the post got up, then attacks him but Naruto kicks they guys sword out of his hands then he kicks him off the pier into the water. the one that hit the garbage bin, got up but this time with swords on his hands.

'This should be an interesting fight', Naruto thought.

The swordsman attacks Naruto but he used the his mountain element to create crystal gaunlets to block each slash he throws at him, Naruto then kicks him hard enough causing to move backwards. The swordsman then makes one last attempt to kill him, but naruto send an elbow at him right in the face knocking him out. naruto then sends them all into the shadow realm, while Tsunami and Inari embrace each other.

"Thank you so much Naruto-san" Tsunami thanked him for saving them both.

"You're welcome Tsunami, now I'm going to help team Kakashi and your father."

Naruto then runs for the bridge at the same time he calls the forth the KageHodo to fast travel to the bridge. When got there he sees Sasuke injured, even Sai and Sakura are injured as for Kakashi is busy fighting Zabuza. He looks closer to the fake hunter and it was Haku now unmasked.

'oh this cant be good, i gotta do something quick!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Zabuza, Haku!" he called out to them making both turn around to see him.

"Oh you must be Uzumaki-sama, I see you're here", Zabuza said as he bowed to to naruto confusing team 7 and Tchang, Hsi Wu, and Dai Gui.

"everyone stop fighting, Gato is going to betray you." said naruto which they then heard a clapping sound on the other end of the bridge, all turning to see gato and roughly two hundred men all armed to the teeth.

"well it would seem somebody knows how to ruin my fun." said the short man, as he finished clapping.

"..." naruto just stared at the short man.

after a few moments of silence naruto just bursted out laughing, annoying the crime lord.

"really(hahaha) this is (hahaha) the guy (hahaha) you're all (hahah) afraid of! (hahaha)" naruto said while laughing between breaths. "this guy is shorter than Inari!"

this caused gato to loss his temper, acting out in a fit of rage. he cut a rope that was a trigger for a large three shot crossbow (Skyrim Darwvens crossbow), Naruto saw that the arrors were heading toward Haku and the others. this caused him to quickly to use the rabbit, dragon, and boar talismans. to which he sped infront of haku using the dragon to turn the one spear into nothng but ash, while he used the boar tailisman to burst the second to nothing but splittered peices of wood.

the next thing anyone knew was naruto being sent slidding across the bridge. to everyone they thought that naruto was able to stop the spear on to see naruto fall to the ground with the spear that peirced right through the chest to the otherside of him.

"NARUTO!" was the collected shout of everyone present. they could see the blood that was pooling around naruto's body.

Tchang had a look of apathy toward everything that happend.

"BROTHER! how can you stay so calm! Naru-chan could be dead for all we know!" yelled Dai Gui in the first time in a thousand years.

"who said i am calm?" said Tchang in the most fridged of tones. as he took a step toward the crime lord and his men. "the man you had just killed is my baby brother, prepare to die."

with each step he took, thunder clouds began to cover the sky.

"My Name is feared all through out china, the heavens shack in my presents. the lords of heaven, the kings of man, and the dreads of hell; bow to me as their lord." he said as he went through some hand signs. Dragon-Ox-Ram-Tiger-Horse. "Akumaton: Rai-Ryuu-Oni! (Devil release: Thunder Dragon Demon.)"

this was fallowed by Hsi Wu and Dai Gui. as they did the same first four handsigns but ended with different signs, Hsi Wu who ended it with the Bird hand sign, and Dai Gui who ended his with the Ox Handsign.

"Akumaton: Sora-Ryuu-Oni! (Sky)"

"Akumaton: Goku-Ryuu-Oni! (earth)"

as they fallowed their elder brother, as they soon started to change back into their old demonic forms.

"I am Tchang Zu Haichi-Oni! Lord of Thunder! Now you will taste my wrath!" he said as thrusted his fist forward sending bolts of thunder and lightning toward gato and his men, only taking out 6 of the bandits.

"I, Dai Gui Haichi-Oni, Lord of Earth. shall send all back from whence they came." said Dai Gui as he picked up two bandits, and soon they started to age at rapid rate until they became dust in his hands.

"I am Hsi Wu, Lord of Skys. I will send you all to oblivion!" he said as four of the bandits became trapped in a genjutsu that warped all of reality around them killing their brains thus slowly killing their bodies.

"I will Pay five times the amount to anyone that kills those freaks!" yelled gato in fear as he backed up. "but bring the girls back alive!"

-Thump-

everyone stopped after they felt a pulse the ran through the area, that reacted to what Gato had said. but no one could tell where it came from.

-Thump-

again the pulse had happen but this time it grew stronger.

-thump-thud-

this time everyone turned to look where the had felt the pulse come from only to see Naruto's motionless body laying on the ground.

-THUMP-THUD-

this time everyone saw the pulse coming off of naruto's body. for space around him began to distort when the pulse rolled off of naruto.

it was in this moment that Tchang yelled toward the others.

-TUMP-THUD-THUMP-

"Get to the otherside of the bridge and take cover!" he yelled as Dai Gui took Haku behind the wooden creates. while Hsi Wu took Sakura and team 7 afew feet south from where his brother and the other two where at.

only Zabuza and Kakashi were left with Tchang.

"Tchang, What is happening?" asked a nervous Jonin as he looked to the former demon.

"Naruto, is awakening..." was all he could say as naruto slowly struggled to his feet.

soon the the sound became so noticible that they could see the shockwaves rolling off of naruto, as he stood up he gripped the spear that was in his chest which began ash in his hand as his wound started to heal and close up. everyone could see that naruto stood there motionless looking at his hand, before he started to shack. one would think he was shacking out of fear until they hear laughter coming from him.

"_**So his eyes are open, but he has yet to awaken."**_ said a dark and deep voice that sent chills down most of everyones spines.

tchang felt something he has not felt in a long time, not since his father was still alive, he felt... _fear_.

"Naruto are you alright?" he asked worried about his little brother.

_**"I am not naruto."**_ said the voice that came from naruto, before taking notice of Kakashi when he tenced._** "and i am not **_**that**_** thing either."**_

"then Who are you?" asked Kakashi as he felt true fear, from the being before him.

_**"I am the **_**Omega!**_** I am the **_**End! **_**I am **_**Destruction!"**said naruto as his body slowly started to change but only went there the halfway transformation, meaning he only hand a single horn on his head and one wing on his left side extended. _**"but for the time being... I guess the **_**King**_** wont mind me having some fun."**_

"this is Bad. this is very bad." said Tchang as he and his brothers started to revert back to thier human forms.

"how is this bad?" asked Kakashi once again looking to Tchang.

"this is his manifestation of his power, that is taking control."

"what!?" was a collective respond.

"-sigh- think of it like this, with all the power naruto has with in him it become a dorment persona, that is his negitive side or Yami-Naruto. he has all of naruto's ablities, weaknesses, ect. but the differences is he has the most destructive side of his powers." said Tchang looking at naruto who took each step toward gato and his men with such undenieble grace, that they could hear the echo of each step.

Now standing not even 20 feet away from the fron line of bandits, ronin, and Gato himself. Naruto could not help but let out a deep throuty laugh that sent chills down everyone's back.

"Lets Go... Wild." was all he said as he blurred out of sight, then appearing in the middle of the hoard of bandits doing a spinning sweep kick.

_**"Pyro-Cyclone combonation! Rising Dragon!" **_typhoon of wind dragons and fire dragons. sending 10 of the ronins into the air, while half was being burnt alive, and the other half was cut to ribbons from the wind.

pulling another disappearing act, naruto was on the outter edge of the massive army bring both his hands down on to the bridge, he explaimed with a mighty roar. _**"Terra-Geo Combonation! Pillars of Gaia!"**_

stone and iron shoots sprung from the ground, impaling 15 of the bandits in various places. screams of multiple bandits and ronin were heard, as team 7, the demons siblings, and Zabuza and haku, could only watch at the carnage the unfolded before them.

_**"Hydro-Cyclone Combonation! Cyro Dragoon!"**_ yelled Yami as he unleashed a dragon of ice that froze 20 Bandits and ronin on contact, and shattered them to shards of ice soon after.

_**"Lunar Crush!"**_ the moment he said that 30 bandits were flatten into ooz of blood, bones, and flesh.

he then jumped high into the air and unleash large amounts of the fire element as he focused the element to his feet. yami, who seemed to fly in the sky but what caught everyone's attention the most was how he held his hand together in a with palms flat against the other, at first they thought he was doing a small pray, until he slowly started to pull them apart only, this cause Kakashi to remember the first day after he tested Team 7 the attack Naruto used when he and himself did a small spar, seeing the softball size fireball that seemed to grow with each passing secound. this lead Kakashi and Sasuke to do a Katon Jutsu.

"Katon: Salamander dragon!." a B-rank Katon Jutsu he new it would only cause the fire ball in Naruto's hands to grow bigger.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" a C-Rank jutsu. this caused the fire ball in naruto's hands to grow to the size of large bus in a blaze of glory.

_**"And I shall strick down with great Vengence and Furious Anger on those who would attempt to lay plague and strife on the Innocent, and All Shall Know My Name Is NARUTO, when i lay my vengence upon you!"**_ as he lifted the giant fireball above his head. "_**MAJOR SOLARUS BOMB!"**_

Hsi wu could not help but mutter the a bit of the prophecy that he could remember.

"I am the Alpha and I am the Omega, I am the Begining and I am the End, I am Creation and I am Destruction. and all shall know my name is Maelstrom, when i lay my vengence upon you." he muttered seeing his younger brother sending the miniture sun down on the end of the bridge roasting all 143 bandits and ronin.

landing infront of Gato, who was now a quivering mess at the sight of the demon boy before him.

_**"do you wish to beg for you life. it sometimes helps, but not offen."**_ said yami with a sadistic smirk.

"spare me, I will give you anything, Money, jewals, gold, women?" pleaded the short fat man.

_**"give me all your riches, deeds, and all the slaves you have." **_sneard the hafe demon.

"b-but, my business how wou-"

_**"Would you prefer i kill you here and now?!" **_yami yelled cutting off Gato mid-sentence.

"Alright, no need to be cutting off heads." said gato as he reached into his coat pulling out a key and note. "the key is for a safety deposit box, the note has all the banking infomation, pin codes, and safe combonation, you need."

taking the key and piece of paper, Yami looked down at the man tha tried to crawle away.

_**"where do you think you are going?**_" he said as he reached out his hand and forming a grasping motion causing the bridge to wrap around Gato's arms and legs.

"You said that if i gave you all i owned you let me live." said the frightened man.

_**"No, I said no such thing."**_ said Yami as his skin started to turn a crimson red color. _**"besides I maybe a Noble Lord of Uzushio, but i am also a demonic shinobi, Not know in keeping promises**_(yes i ripped off shendu)"

with a wave of his hand and a Kagehodos appeard around Gato's Neck.

_**"I do hope you like being in two differnt places at once."**_ the moment he said that the Kagehodos closed taking the body of gato to a different place somewhere across the elemental nations, leaving only his head on the bridge.

everyone was disgusted at the sight, well almost everyone...

Zabuza's had the look of paise plasterd on his face as he saw the path of destructive carnage done by naruto's darker half, as he killed almost all of the two hundred bandits and killed gato himself all under ten minutes.

Dai Gui and Hsi Wu watched in disgust at seeing this dark being that took thier brother's skin like an old coat, causing all this destruction like a Predator playing with its prey before mercilessly going for the kill.

Kakashi watched in horror at see his sensei's son become a living demon, he could not feel the power of the fox, but this power from what Tchang had discribed was something from the Uzumaki bloodline, he did not know if he should believe it or not, but seeing the power naruto was using unbelievable.

Sai was feeling the one thing he had not felt in along time... Fear, the fear of being killed with out being a second thought, the same fear an Insect would feel being under your boot just before they were crushed into paste.

Sasuke could only watch in jealous rage, that naruto had all this power that should belong to him, not this sad excuse of a shinobi that was Naruto the deadlast from the academy.

Sakura couldnt watch the sight that naruto had unfolded at the bridge, she wondered if this was what he ment back on the last day at the academy, when he said that all of his clan had the power that decimated six of the shinobi villages during the begining of the second war, and if what tchang had said naruto had not fully unlocked, she could not think of how power naruto would be if he had full control of all his power. she could only shiver at the thought.

Haku looked at the seen with a mask of indeffrence, but on the inside she was afriad of what naruto had become, she could feel the evil energy flowing off of naruto, causing her heart to arch at the feeling for what he had become.

Tchang could only watch His younger brother change to this creature before him, the very being that was ment to bring about an era of two possiblities, one he could bring death and destruction or love and peace.

bending over to pick up the severed head of gato, Naruto let out a bone chilling laugh as he held up the head like a trophy.

now naruto stood there with the look of savage victory as he looked over to team 7 and his brothers. the smile on his face was a wide and twisted one the spoke of insanity. but the soon ended with a look shock as naruto felt to his knees puking up his stomach's contents.

the first to rush over to naruto was Haku fallowed by sakura, both girls were by his side.

"_**hehe, i used too much power...**_ I feel soo tired..." was all naruto could say before fallowing face first into the concrete bridge.

-end-

_**next time On Ryoshu No Kage Oni Senshi...**_

**Dreams of the past and confronting the beast within.**

**Captain Bat -**

**1) the chans will be introduced near the chunin arc(6 more chapter to go), i would say in 4 more chapters or so.**

**2) he will meet Fu in the next 2 or 3 chapters. he will meet anko just before the chunin exams, he will not met samui until after the chunin exams.**

**3) the next chapter says it all.**

**4) he will during the month training between the second and third exams.**

**5) it will not be the J-team if they did not show up. (and yes the former members of the darkhand will show aswell.)**


	11. AUTHOR NOTES MUST READ!

**Review Questions and OC Data, **

**along with**

**Future Arcs and Side Stories.**

**Yo, Megatronus here, and sad to say i am not giving you little druggies another hit of my best stash so far. Ryoshu No Kage Oni Senshi!**

**Kaiju Rinnegan - No, Naruto is not turning in the devil, but due to that demon chi from the demon sibblings, Tarakudo being his grandfather, and having the Kyubi in him, he will be 75% demon and if you have watched Gargoyles, his appearnce looks simuliar to Goliath aka My guest star love intrest from naruto's 'dreams' and foretelling. also naruto will have a demon due to having the demon chi in him, but so far he can only due a partial transformation or a half way form. until his month training.**

**NaruTia fan - I know about the talismans, the reason why i had naruto near death is give him some mortality, while he maybe immortal or have the insane healing ablities (from the horse, the kyuubi, and his own Uzumaki blood.) i want him to be super strong in all ablities, just not godly strong. and i wanted naruto to have a limiter on the talisman use. kinda like how when ben10 first started out, when he was able to change between aliens, would cut his time use in half the more he changed. like ben naruto is under the same rules, a total of 5 full minutes for each talisman, 2 mins for 2, and 10 seconds for 3. as for the Haichi-oni siblings... read and find out.**

**also i would like to say congrats on those that guessed who my OC is based off of.**

**answers**

**1) she is one of four warriors that gaurd a young boy. her friends are a Hawk, a Ram, and a Snake. thier enemy is an evil wizard that has a thing for a dung beetle motif(SCARAB). they have two catch phases they say. **

**and their power up saying is. "With the strength of RA"**

**lets say hello to the ash skinned beauty with white hair and eyes...**

_**NEFER-TINA!**_

**2) she can kill a man with a kiss. and she is from the Ninja Scrolls Movie. she is a highly skilled assasin. and she cures a man with her poisonous kiss which would normally kill a normal man.**

**ladies and gentalmen, give a warm welcome to...**

_**KAGEROU!**_

**Now i would like to say this my Oc will be based off of these two characters. Nefer-Tina for looks(before she was a mummy), and Kagero for her bloodline with only Naruto being immune to her bloodline thanks to the his Uzumaki blood and the kyuubi, but not the horse or dog talismans, for reasons stated to Narutia fan.**

**now allow me to introduce you all to my Oc, the Rabbit Anbu...**

Seiko Shintenshi (Starlight - Death-Angel).

Age: 19. DOB: May 3.

Persona: she is an orphan before the Kyuubi attack so he hold no ill will towards naruto for his Burden. she is tomboyish, but also feminine, she is a little self concious due to her body type, and offen hides it, unless naruto is near (lucky bastard.). she comes off acting like Hinata around other people to let down their gaurd, but when alone or with naruto, she is acts just like anko. when she first started her Anbu career(age 10 along with Itachi Uchiha) she guarded Naruto(age 4-5) as he grew up, thus why she can be herself around him, and grew very attached to him, forming a Brother Complex with naruto, which lead her to have her first kiss from a boy on the cheek by naruto the day of his Ninja exam (before the story even started). also is has a bad habbit of masterbating to naruto's used clothing. (the reverse panty thief deal). which naruto and his heram will find out later.

appearance:

Hair - Black. Long. parted slightly to frame her face. skin color darkish Tan.

Shaved & waxed. arrow. (for you perverts out there.)

Height - 5 foot 7 (im 6-1 so she is short. and naruto is only an few inches taller for now until three year jump.)

messurements - B:106 cm/W: 65 cm/H: 99 cm.

Skills:

Chakra - LVL: mid Kage. Control: High Chunin.

Ninjutsu - high Senin - Low kage (jutsus will be listed at the bottom of disciption)

Taijutsu - High Jonin - low Anbu

Genjutsu - None due to Chark level and control, but can detect and release.

Intelligence - IQ 135, socially akward and shy... slightly perverted when with naruto.

Strength - Low Jonin

Speed - low Anbu

Stamina - high Chunin level.

Other skills - Kenjutsu, and seducing techinques(still virgin)

Jutsu:

Poison Fang - much like some reptiles Seiko's Saliva is extremly Poisonous when she bits somebody, or if kissed (bar Naruto), she could also spit the poison out and it will blind her enemies.

Toxic Claw - with her finger Nails that produces a natural Neuro toxin, and since her fighting style is similar to that of an Inuzuka, one small scratch is all it will take too lay one person out.

Acidic Blood - enough said.

**Next up...**

DEMONA!

Much like her Cartoon self, she will be shown as her younger self Apox: 19-20 like the first few episodes of Gargoyles. now unlike the canon, she will NOT be using Jutsus, only taijutsu and partial transformations to her gargoyle self. but if she goes full form it could only happen at night.

Background summary.

after Goliath and the other where turned to stone(year 994), Demona had fled the cliffside castle the fallowing night. and was on the run until (1030) when she had met with MacBeth and became allies with him. but instead of the canon when they became soul conected. Macbeth asked the fates to us the same spell on demona with the difference being that instead of awaking when the castle rose above the clouds, the request was that she would 'see' and 'hear' what was going on around her, and only be awoken "may she awaken form her slumber, and only to be held by her future lover".

and in the next few chapters or so, when demona has awoken, it will be with naruto visting his "safe place" which i will go into detail wheb said chapter comes.

_**NEXT UP STORY ARCS**_

ok this is just a list of story arcs i will be having until time skip, and please note i will be having another page like this around ch.17-19 for reviews to get questions answered or Ideas about the story for future idea and/or side stories.

next arc is a custon arcs.

this is going to be totally off canon of both Naruto and JCA. some will be at most 5-6 chapters long, (so i could work on chunin exams and the next canon arcs)

"Bad Medicine Man, and Elders tales."(5+)

this is a self imspired arc. since i am of Native American decent (cree and souix baby!) i will also be starring in this arc as a guest along with a few people i know.

Jackie, Jade, Unkle(doing that spelling of his name from now on), Naruto, and finally Shendu. (for Demon and chi wizard fued)

and naruto will gain old/new allies here. trust me it will be better when reading. plus maybe give him a nice piece of NDN ass.

"with the strength of Ra, and Knowledge of Anubis!"(4)

this were i will be Introducing Seiko, and the egyptian gods named, along with Naruto's 2 new weapons. (no i will not be giving naruto the bracelet of anubis.)

"Temple of the Great Serpent and the Noble Hunter"

AVP imspired. Naruto, Jade, Hsi wu, tenten. (im adding her before the chunin exams). but instead of aliens, this will be basically supernatural instead of the sci-fi. meaning a really big serpent(titan boa size snake covered with feathers.) and a hunter being an ancient immortal will try and scare off naruto and crew, but cliched in being pushed towards the "hunting grounds'.

"Chunin exams!" this will be one of the longest arcs.

naruto will met old and new friends here, since the first part will be just a chapter. the second part (forest of death) will be at most 2, then the prelims will be 3. and the month break will be about 3. and the third part plus Oto invasion. will be 2 chapters.

then after that i will be having a break... at most two weeks. to stop writersblock. but before i do, i will be having a review question circle, meaning some reviewers will have thier review questions answered, and i will be the aproxi time i will be taking.

then after i will probly go for the movie arcs, and sea, Waterfall, and maybe another custom arc.

then "Uchiha runaway!"(3)

I will do a wicked mean twist in this arc...

then three year skip.

**thats all for now.**

**sorry for this. the next chapter will be up my sunday or next monday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dreams of the Past**

**and**

**Confronting the Beast Within.**

**Hello, here is your fix guys and girls. now i would like to say that after next chapter, when i will introduce the Chans. i will be starting the Custom arc "Bad madicine man and Elder's tale" **

-last time On Ryoshu No Kage Oni Senshi-

"_**So his eyes are open, but he has yet to awaken."**_ said a dark and deep voice that sent chills down most of everyones spines.

_**"I am the **_**Omega!**_** I am the **_**End! **_**I am **_**Destruction!"**said naruto as his body slowly started to change but only went there the halfway transformation, meaning he only hand a single horn on his head and one wing on his left side extended. _**"but for the time being... I guess the **_**King**_** wont mind me having some fun."**_

_**"And I shall strick down with great Vengence and Furious Anger on those who would attempt to lay plague and strife on the Innocent, and All Shall Know My Name Is NARUTO, when i lay my vengence upon you!"**_ as he lifted the giant fireball above his head. "_**MAJOR SOLARUS BOMB!"**_

_**"No, I said no such thing."**_ said Yami as his skin started to turn a crimson red color. _**"besides I maybe a Noble Lord of Uzushio, but i am also a demonic shinobi, Not known for keeping promises."**_

now naruto stood there with the look of savage victory as he looked over to team 7 and his brothers. the smile on his face was a wide and twisted one the spoke of insanity. but the soon ended with a look shock as naruto felt to his knees puking up his stomach's contents.

the first to rush over to naruto was Haku fallowed by sakura, both girls were by his side.

"_**hehe, i used too much power...**_ I feel soo tired..." was all naruto could say before fallowing face first into the concrete bridge.

**-Now-**

as naruto laid motionless in the bed at tazuna's family house, while team 7 and the Haichi-oni brothers where down stairs.

**-down stairs.-**

"E-excuse me, T-tchang, sir?" asked a timid Sakura looking up at the giant of a man.

"yes, what is it girl?" he sneard at the pinkette.

"could you explain to me, what happen to naruto-ku-san on the bridge?" she asked as she looked down at the back of her hands.

"sigh, Naruto went through is what my brethern and I myself went through." he said leaning back in his chair, while he took notice of the lone Uchiha's slight jealous glare. "best way i can say about it is... like gaining a new level of power."

that was the straw that broke the emo-camels back.

"I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME THIS POWER. NOW!" demanded the last uchiha as he stood up from his spot, slaming his hands onto the table.

this brought Kage LVL KI down on the sole Uchiha.

"becareful boy, or i will rip out those acrused eyes from your skull and will make sure that all of your line truly ends." said tchang in a cold, cold voice that, "besides if you want this power it will cost you alot more than you are willing to give."

"Name your price." was all sasuke said, before he took notice of tchang's twisted smirk and the cruel malice danced in his eyes.

"the sharingan. the price is the sharingan, you will get your power, but you and all that will come after you will no long have the sharingan ever again." said tchang as he took in the horrified look on sasuke's face at seeing.

"NEVER I AM AN UCHIHA I WILL NOT GIVE UP WHAT MAKES ME AN ELITE!" yelled sasuke got up and left the house.

this was when Kakashi looked to Tchang, who knew he wanted to asked a question.

"before you even ask, Scarecrow. he wanted power, but there is always... ALWAYS a price to be paid. nothing is free." he said as he looked to sai who was writing down in a scroll. which soon turned into burning ash. "You, Fakesmile. you keep writing to the 'one-armed' mummy about my families ablities, i will do alot more then just burn a simple scroll. i will pull you soul out and eat it like cottoncandy."

seeing Sai's face turn so pale his former color would make him look like he had a trip to cuba.

"anyway back to you question Pinky. Naruto basically gone from a D-rank to a B-rank power level. but that is only due to his Yami side having the Destructive force of the elemental powers. the normal naruto has slight destructive side, but mostly is the creative side. basicly used for defence than attack. that is why he uses what my brother shendu has called Celestrial release or Tenteiton. where he could use a simple Zodica sign, each sign was given a unique ablity." he said as he saw the eager curiosity look on sakura's face. "before you ask i will tell you what they are."

"Rat - Animated to Inanimated objects

Ox - super human strength

Tiger - the embodyment of both his Yin and his Yang side.

Rabbit - super speed

Dragon - combustion, unlike his fire element. this allows him use an explosive release style.

Snake - invisiblity

Horse - healing factor

Ram - astro-projection, or spirit travel. similiar to the Yamanaka's mind walk but he would travel anywhere with out others seeing them.

Monkey - shape shifting into any and all animals

Rooster - levation or telekinesis.

Dog - Immortality... kind of it allows him to walk away form supefical damage like explosions or falling form great hights, sometime just giving him the extra energy he needs to keep going.

and finally Boar - heat beam eyes."

"Saddly Naruto has a limit use on these, unlike his elemental powers." he said leaning forward over laying his hands infront of him. "the more of celestrial release he uses in a signle use, the less time he has for the use. like when he saved the young lady, he used three celestrail animals which only gave him enought time to rush in and destory two of those spears before he the split second use of the of fourth animal... the horse which we did not know until later seeing the hole in his chest closed up. as you all remember."

"Tchang-san, what Uzuamki-sama said on the bridge 'His eyes are open but not yet awake', do you know what that means?" asked Zabuza as he was standing over by the doorway to the living room.

"what said that was not Naruto-kun, but the yami. meaning naruto has not truly awoken his power, only having a taste of it. as you have seen with my brothers and i when we unleashed our power he turned into the avatars of the elements we were born to. i took on the ancient thunder demon, who my father named me under, as he named all his children after the orignal Haichi-oni sibblings." lying so smoothly you could wipe your ass with it and still not feel it.

"Orginal?" asked Sai tilting his head in thought.

"yes. You see my father was a long decendent of the Haichi-oni clan, but after the demonic siblings started to have children, it started to dewindle down to only one child being born, they tried many times to bring foreth the eight demon elements, but sadly it was always one child per generation, each cycling throught the eight elements until my father, for some reason he was lucky to have the eight of us, with me being the eldest, and shendu being the youngest."

"EH?!"

"hahaha, yes i know, you all thought it was either Hsi Wu or Po Kong? ahah Po kong is actually the third eldest, since Tso lan is the second born, Xiao Fung being forth, Dai Gui being fifth, Bai Tza being sixth, Hsi Wu being seventh, and Shendu being last."

"but how does naruto have these elements?" asked Kakashi.

"he gained them from his grandfather, and my father with a blood contract."

"what was the terms of the contract?" asked sai.

"simple, a slight controll over naruto's nine tribes of shadow kahn for the eight elemental elements, but there is some good news."

"it could be Replucated?" guessed Kakashi.

"hahaha, thats funny. No, the good news is that it was only able to be done once. with naruto being the only one being able to obtain the Kamen No Oni Kage. or the mask of the demon's shadow. the very mask that gave naruto all his powers. and once he gained his powers, the mask became useless and became dust soon after." said Tchang seeing the looks of disappointment from sai and kakashi. knowing they either wanted to hand the power over to the uchiha or this danzo fellow. getting up and leaving team 7 alone. "Now if you excuse me, i need to check in on Naruto."

**-naruto's dreamscape-**

_Naruto Uzumaki is scrounging in the garbage cans behind the Akimichi BBQ restaurant. He stands at a mere 3' despite his age. He wears rags with hints of what appears to have been an orange jumpsuit. His dirty hair looks almost black with the filth he has been forced to live in. His face is adorned with 6 whisker marks three on each cheek which would give him a cute look should any woman look twice in his direction. Underneath his rags the sight of a malnourished and under fed body can be seen along with numerous scars. The thing that would capture any traveler, for any native would not look long at this boy, the very sight of this boys eyes can cause the soaring of a person's soul or the flinching of a person's heart. When the boy is happy his bright blue eyes would bring joy to all who would care to look. When he is sad, the people would flinch away from the hurt, the sorrow, the loneliness reflected within the boy's eyes._

_Naruto always scrounges around here on his birthday because they have the best food in town. He thinks of it as "treating himself" on his most miserable day of the year. He giggled when he thought of his treat. Most other stores would run him off even if it was the trash cans but the Akimichi's would leave him alone most of the time. Naruto was hurrying through the food to eat so he could go to his hiding spot before night fell. For some reason whenever night fell on his birthday the mobs would come and look for Naruto to hurt him worse than they did every other month. During his birthday month he recieved beatings almost daily whereas in other months it would be more like once every 1-2 weeks. This had happened since he was thrown out of the orphanage when he was 3 years old. So for four years he has been living on the streets. He has become quite attentive and very resourceful and has almost thrived, if one could thrive while living on the streets, but now he has to hurry._

_Naruto was wandering about in a section of the city he was not in often when he smelled something wonderful. 'That smells delicious!' Naruto thought. So he walked around until he could determine the source of the smell. He came upon a ramen stand with a sign reading __"Ichiraku's"__ and he immediately went to the trash cans to see if he could salvage anything. Naruto was so absorbed in his rummaging that he did not notice the sun and when Naruto finally realized there was none thrown away he looked up to see the Sun setting. "Uh oh" Naruto thought as he immediately began to make his way as stealthily as he could to the forest of death where he would hide on the nights of his birthday. He was almost to the Hokage monument when the mobs found him._

_"It's the Demon Brat! Get him!" yelled a random mobster._

_Startled by this Naruto began to run as fast as his little legs could carry him._

_"I haven't done anything to you! Why?" Naruto yelled as he continued to run._

_"Haven't done anything. Haven't done anything! You killed my father! Now we are gonna finish what the Fourth started." yelled one of the shinobi that caught naruto by the back of his shirt. as all present soon began to pass "justice" on the "demon" brat._

_Naruto took the beatings. Each blow more painful than the last. Each adding onto the already numerous scars on his frail body. They poured salt on his wounds to make the scars inflame and left him to die. Their final act was to crucify his hands and legs before walking off hoping he would bleed to death. No one would finish the poor boy off thinking he was too evil to allow a swift death._

_Naruto managed to trick them into thinking they had crucified his left hand but he had not been. Even through the pain Naruto's cunning mind managed to keep him alive as it had these past two years. Naruto plucked the kunai from his legs and arm not a whimper being heard from him and proceeded to limp off in extreme pain so as to hide from the next mob._

_Naruto limped into his cave. He considered it his own since he found it when he was 5 and has used it the past 2 years as a sort of safe house for when he needed a place to recover from his occasional beatings. Although he claimed it he never explored it fully because it gets so dark further in that Naruto was not inclined to go further. Once Naruto entered the cave he collapsed upon the makeshift bed of leaves he has made._

_the next day the sun shown brightly where naruto lay, awakening him to the almost full lite cave. over the past 2 years he tooking the cave carvings that adorn the cave walls. all of them depicted battles, all them shown demon like creatures, each more unique than the other, but it was the one cave carving he lay under that that truly allowed him to feel some form of peace, in his horrible life. it was a carving of a castle on a cliff, and behind the highest tower was a carving of the three moon phases; waxing, full, and wanning moons. but it was the creatures in the craving of the full moon, the first had a wide wing span that almost ecipse the moon behind it. the second was held in a loving embrace that took his attention the most, the long lion main like hair, with what looked to be a small crown on her head, with a small cape on her shoulders._

_getting up from his make shift bed, naruto thought today he should go deeper into the cave. only to find a large stone door with the inscribition being._

_**'AMICUM, ET NE LOQUATUR.'**_

_was writing on the wall showing two hand one looked human while the other looked to be a hand of a beast of somekind._

_"what is this?" said naruto out loud, only thing he could remember was what the old man hokage had taught him. was the word Amicum was a word for friend in an old scolar's tongue. he then spoke the singliar word for friend. "__**Amicitia**__"_

_no sooner had he spoke the word the heavy stone doors slowly sank into thje ground to show a small bare room with only one statue._

_the statue was that of a woman he had seen in the cave carvings. but here she was alone, she sat there alone with her legs brought to her side as she propt her self up on one arm, while the other was holding on to the opening of her cape, with a sad look that was on her face._

_naruto could see writing on the base of the statue._

_**'To the woman that has saved all of scottland, **_

_**May when she awakens form her slumber,**_

_**in the loving embrace of her future lover.'**_

_naruto did not know what that ment, as he could not help but feel uneasy in this room ike the statue it self gave him the same look, like all the villagers._

_"i must suck being here all along, with nobody to talk to." naruto spoke in a small wispher, which he felt the room tempature drop. "I know the feeling, i dont even know who my parents are, alot of people say the hated me for being born, just like everyone else."_

_he continued to talk out loud by himself, but for some reason it felt like someone was there listening to him._

_over the years naruto continued to go to the cave almost 3-4 times a week, mostly to just talk by himself like he always had. no one knew where he disappeared to not even the hokage with his magic ball._

_"hey guess what Ishibi-chan(stone beauty), Today i am gonna be a ninja!" said a cheerfull naruto as he walked in where his orange jumpsuit, with a wide grin on his face. "i just hope they dont have that damn clone jutsu for the test."_

_waiting for a reply, although he never got one in return he could always feel what the the response might be. _

_"yeah i know, always try and never give up!" said the cheerful blonde as he notice he might be late. "gotta go, i will be back later tonight."_

_rushing out of the cave, not noticing the slight smile on the statue._

_later that evening naruto appeared in the cave as he walked throught a kagehodo, after had talked with the hokage after getting his mother's headband._

_"hey Ishibi-chan, do i have a story for you..." he said as he began to tell his tale of how his day went. "turns out my grandfather, was a dick, putting me into an arange marrage to this Bai Tza chick, she and family will be here by tomorrow or later, and i dont know if i would be able to come here as offen as i normally do."_

_after a moment of silence._

_"yeah, i know... this sucks, but i got all this cool power from her family from my grandfather. but i dont know if i can control it as good as her family." he said as he flexed his hand while looking at it. "but i do have an unlimited army of shadowkahn."_

_after nothing moment of silence._

_"I just wish you were not just a statue, so i could actually have a normal convosation then just talking to my self." naruto said as he leand against the stone walls across from the statue that was no more then 4 feet away from him._

_**-DREAM END-**_

naruto slowly awoke to the sound of beeping as he looked to see a heart monitor by his bed.

"where the fuck did that come from?" he said in a groggy tone as he wanted to sleep but the beeping kept him up. summoning a shadowkahn to unplug the machine he didnt count on the fact that in the next room his brother awoke to the flat lining sound from the heartmonitor.

rushing into the room along with everyone else, naruto could only crack open an eye to see his brother Tchang with lightning covered fist about to punch him.

"what the fuck are you doing?" naruto mumbled out as he was drowned out by Tchang say in a loud voice.

"CLEAR! RAI-KEN!" yelled tchang as he threw his fists to either side of naruto's small famed chest. as he only had enough time to see the horrified look on narutos face as his fists hit on either side of his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" yelled naruto as he felt 20,000 volts running through his body.

after a few moments naruto sat ramrod straight with his hair frizzing into a blonde afro style hair-do, glaring at his elder brother for basically electrocuting him in his sleep.

"you... are... an asshole." was all he could say as he fell back on his bed.

-mindscape-

naruto found himself in a sewer or some kind of boiler room hallway as he could see pipes running the walls; a red, blue, green, purple, and finally yellow. figuring if he fallowed the pipes he would find the way out. but as he fallowed the hallway he found two large doors on either side of the hallway. one opened up into a large empty room, while the other opened up to a throne room. deciding to check out the throne room, he saw the creature from his dreams sitting on the throne at the end of the room.

_**"Aaaah~ i see the king as finally decided to grace me with his presents."**_ said the tall redskin demon giving a deep court bow, while tossing his one wing to the side like a cape for a more dramatic bow.

"Who are you and where am i?" asked naruto feeling uneasy standing infront of the demon infront of him.

_**"well where we are is simple."**_ he said as naruto looked at him funny. _**"we are in your mind. and as for who i am..."**_

"I am the Alpha,_** I am the Omega**_, I am the Begining, _**I am the End, **_I am creation,_** I am destruction**_. and all shall know my name is N-_**A-**_R-_**U-**_T-_**O**_!" they said together as naruto looked at the demon started to change into its human form showing naruto it was himself looking back at him the only diffence was that this naruto's eyes were completely red. even his whisker marks were fuller and deeper.

_**"now milord, i grow bored of talking leave, you have another guest to attend."**_ said Yami as he waved his hand sending naruto flying out of the throne room in the sewer like hallway.

getting up to his feet naruto glared at the now closed door, then turning his sights to the room behind him.

entering the empty room he found nothing special as the only thing was a large cage door. with an almost closed eye which looked lazily towards naruto as he could hear deep breathing.

"**so my jailor finally decides to vist... what do i owe the pleasure**." said a deep voice in a mocking tone.

"Kyuubi, as you know i am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki princess of Uzushio and Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage the one who sealed you with in me. i am also the Uzu-Ryoshu, lord of all Kage Oni senshi, and youngest brother to the Haichi Oni." naruto said with pride standing infront of the demon's cage.

this caused the demon's eyes to focus in on naruto as a large toothy snear appeared in the blackness.

**"watch what you say boy, i have been a live alot longer then you and your family has.**" said the great beast looking down at naruto. **"so why did you come here, expecting to have use of my chakra?"**

"if needs be, but no. i have no use for your chakra for the moment, but i do not expect it for free." naruto said as he looked up to the beast. "in exchange for the use of your chakra, i will allow you some... conforts of sorts."

perking up at this the kyuubi began to listen with great intrest.

**"go on."**

"in exchange i will allow you access to my senses, you will beable to 'feel' and 'see' all that i feel and see. the more control you allow me to have the better the deal might be for you." naruto spoke with such a silver tongue the learned from shendu, one would say the devil him self was nothing but a two bit con-artist. "lets say... the ablity to actually leave this cage, but not with out limits."

this caused the kyuubi to gain a shocked expression looking at the blonde.

**"freedom form this cage?"**

"in a sense yes, it will be freedom. but not complete freedom. you will only have a normal size fox form out side of this seal while the rest of the power is left here. since i am not good with seals yet i can not free the rest as of yet." naruto said as he saw the large shadow lean back in the cage, taking on a thoughtful look as what it will choose.

**"give me a week to think about it..." **was the short reply for the kyuubi no kitsune.

"Ok, i know it is a big choice to make so i will allow you to have the week to think about it." said naruto as he slowly started to fade out of his mindscape.

after naruto left his mindscape, the Kyuubi looked to the end of the room as Yami came walking in.

"I see, you choose to actually think on his offer. eh, Kyuubi-chan~?" said Yami with a snicker at the glare coming from the beast behind the cage.

"You have no right to call me that, not now, not ever!" yelled the Kyuubi as yami's snicker turned into full blown laughter.

"and if the King called you such, would you try and make a snappy remark like that?" Yami asked only to have silence as his reply. "thought so... but the question that remains is; are you gonna tell him or shall I?"

"..."

"then i shall leave you to your own company. fairwell... Kyuubi-chan." he said as he left the room with is dark and twisted laugh echoing throughout the chambers. (Evil Green Ranger laugh)

-end of mindscape-

"aargh" naruto grouned out as he sat up slowly still feeling the effect of being electrocuted by Tchan Zu. "Tchang-nii, when we get back to Konoha... i am telling Bai-chan."

paling at the threat, knowing full well that bai tza would be angery at him for his small mishap.

-4th wall break-

"Oi! Megatronus who can you say being electro-punched a _small_ mishap? how about i do a Raiton: Thousand years of pain on you and say that was a small mishap." naruto said looking towards the screen.

"watch what you say brat or i will do a Omake version of BrokeBack Mountain with you and Sasuke." I said looking at the fearful look on Naruto's face.

"You wouldnt." he glared.

"I will if you do not stop breaking the 4th wall. FFS you are not deadpool." I said glaring back at the blonde.

"then Make a change to the harem. then i will stop."

"WHAT!?"

"yea like i mean look, you basically adding sakura into with all that mushy crap so why not make a change."

"oh? and who would you want, remember the ones listed with your siblings wont change."

"fine... I want that snow ninja chick and... and... Tsume and Hana Inuzuka!"

(o_0) ... "you want a mother and daughter?"

"yea, I wanna put those bitches in their place. hehe hahaha Mawahahaha"

"fine. Done. anymore of these 4th wall breakers, and i will have you on the reseving end of the one inche pinch from sasuke uchiha."

"Hai!"

-back to the show-

"hey, hey. No need to tell bai Tza about this. i am sure we could work something out." said the frighteningly nervous Tchang as he saw the wicked smile on naruto's face.

"one full month of chores around the mansion, and no slacking off, then it's a deal." said naruto looking at tchang's face twist into one of disgust since he knew how messy they could be at home.

"f-fine. as long as you dont tell her." said tchang as he sigh in defeat.

"sure, I wont tell her. Right Hsi wu?" naruto said with an almost to innocent of a smile and tone.

"Oh yes, i could not help but wounder how she would react when she hears of such a thing happening to her dear, dear husband." he said as his imp-like grin stretched across is face completely. "maybe i should tell her, to find out, what do you say naruto?"

tchang just knew how fucked he was since naruto would keep his word due to the deal they made, but that didnt mean that Dai Gui or Hsi Wu couldnt tell Bai Tza about his mishap.

"little bastards." was all he could say as he left the room.

"alright everyone I believe naruto still needs his rest. lets leave him to rest." said Kakashi as he ushered sai and sasuke out of the room. while Zabuza and the other two Haichi-oni brothers fallowed him out.

leaving only Sakura and Haku with naruto, both of whom were on each side of the bed, and strangely glaring at the other. naruto being in the middle could see the sparks between the two girls.

"Naruto-sama, are you feeling better?" asked Haku still not taking her eyes of the pinkette sitting across from her, but asked in a slutry tone. "is there _anything_ i could do to help you relax?"

"umm..." was a naruto could say before Sakura butted in.

"yes, Naru-kun, is there _anything_ i could to to help?" asking in a slighty husky voice that was almost begging him to take her in his bed.

"I..." he said as they leand in to hear him.

"want..." leaning in closer to the point were they are just about to get in bed with him.

"some ramen, I am really hungery." he said with a sheepish grin as they could hear his stomach growl.

this caused the two girls to plant their faces in the hardwood floor, as they had two different thoughts on this matter.

_'-sigh- should have known... once a baka, always a baka... but i would like you to be my baka...'_

_'strange... for some reason, i have the urge to hit him...'_

-two days later-

it has been two days since they left the land of waves, and team 7 could now travel at a faster pace, since they did not have a client to gaurd. though this did cause a problem with the female member of team 7.

"for all that is unholy, did you even try to train your team?" asked Hsi wu as he used his partial demon release, as he flew in the air with his wide wings.

"I tried get them better at their team work actually." said kakashi as he continued to read he orange book. while everyone seemed to stop moving.

"Dai Gui may be slow, but Dai Gui knows that this was dangerous." said Dai gui looking at Kakashi with shocked look.

"I must agree with him, Scarecrow. i will report this to the hokage. and if he does not fix this i am sure that with the Uzu-Ryoshu here. he would make sure you and all of team seven will be doing nothing but D-rank missions for the next ten years." said Tchang as he sneared at Kakashi, who did not look effected.

"yeah, I am sure." said Kakashi lazily.

"Kakashi-san, I am the Uzu-ryoshu, and my word carries far more weight with my Cousin the Hi-Ryoshu, and since i have witness your blighten disregard for the safety of your team in favor of the Uchiha." said naruto in a comanding voice as he summoned a shadowkahn with a quick writing in a scroll naruto handed the scroll to the shadow kahn as it quickly sank into the ground. "and now in three minutes, the hokage will be ordered by my cousin to have you brought up on charges of imcompetence, and negligence as a squad captain. you will be demonted, and if not you will never be allowed to get anything higher then a c-rank mission, and if the mission is esscalated higher than said mission you decide to proceed, you will be demoted down to chunin if you are luck and team 7 will disbanded, and you will be forbidden to have any contact with the uchiha, and if you disobey any of these, you will be put to death, student of my father or not, do you understand."

"y-you cant do that!" yelled kakashi as he was shocked at what naruto had told him.

"actually yes, yes i can. I am a Ryoshu of a Country and my cousin has allowed me even footing with him as my opion is also his opion. my voice his, and any punishment i come up with he will agree." said naruto as picked up sakura in a bridal carry and jumping up into the air as his brothers, Zabuza and haku fallowed him.

leaving rest of team 7 behind, but it was sai that spoke up.

"he does speak the truth, he is the lord of uzushio and being the fire lord's cousin, his word is law since lord Entei has decreed that all of naruto's decision be seen as his. what he has told us, is now final since that scroll was sent to his cousin not the hokage." said sai as he began to walk toward konoha.

"how do you know?" asked sasuke looking toward the undercover root agent.

"simple he would have sent a the ninjetti clan if it was to the hokage, the samurai clan is for his family use only, and also they deliver messages to the fire lord." said sai as he continued his pace. "that means kakashi has to... what was that saying... oh yes, he has to man up and take his responsiblity as this lack for a better word a 'team' or simply quit, because i could always go back and serve danzo-sama, but sakura might be welcomed on to team 13 as apart of a 5 man team."

"i will just tell the council." said sasuke in a smug tone.

"in a _shinobi_ village, i think you have no chance since the both the fire and whirlpool lords have already make the decision since the only reason Kakashi is your sensei is to train you to use your sharingan, which i may remind you that you have yet to unlock said bloodline." said sai with his fake smile which unnerved both kakashi and sasuke.

-hokage office-

"what do you have to say for yourself, Kakashi?" asked sarutobi as he looked up from the report from tchang and kakashi, he also took notice of kakashi's favoritism toward the uchiha stated in tchang's report and some falsication in Kakashi's report about the mission status from c-rank to b-rank, while in truth it was an A-rank mission from the report from tchang.

"Sir, I thought it was best to continue the mission, so-" was all kakashi was able to say before Sarutobi blasted Kage-lvl KI toward him shutting him up.

"Kakashi, You THOUGHT?! maybe i should have you replaced and put you back in the Anbu, at lest back then you WERE a competent shinobi. now I believe i was a fool in thinking you could actual messure up to Minato. this is your only and final warring kakashi. one more fuck up kakashi and team 7 will be band from taking this years Chunin Exams. you and your team will be paid for the C-rank mission, Team 13!"

"SIR!" was the unified call from team 13.

"you will be paid for the A-rank mission, reason being this will be punishment towards the idiocy of the jonin of team 7." said the old man as he noted the glare from kakashi and sasuke, which he took it upon himself to correct their behavior. "remember this team 7, when one fails, all fail. as such your jonin is the failure which made you fail as well. now get out of my sight."

waving off team 7, to which they took their leave, but not with out sakura rushing over to naruto giving him a quick good-bye kiss on the cheek before casting a glare toward haku, who gladly returned favor to the pinkette, and leaving a confused blond in their wake.

"Naruto, now that they are gone, please tell me why a Missing-nin is in my office?" asked the hokage in a cold tone, showing he was not pleased by his adopted grandson's choice of action.

"I believe i could answer that Hokage-sama." said Zabuxa giving a slight bow toward sarutobi, getting a nod to continue. "you see, my clan were once the body gaurds to the uzumaki clan, i being from the main branch family, i was in charge of gaurding Kushina-sama, but when the fall of Uzushio happened we were seperated in a strom at sea, i was found on the coast of the land of water, and from there i became apart of their shinobi system only so i could use the infomation that was avaible then so i could find Kushina-sama, and become under her services once again... sadly about 14 years ago i heard she had died, this caused me to go into a deep depression. which lead me to were i am now. and when my daughter, had told me that their was an uzumaki left, i just knew deep in my heart that this child."

Point toward naruto in a dramatic fashion. "was her son, and i will fallow Naruto-sama to the gates of hell and back if he so choosed."

after taking in his story. but zabuza took this moment to look toward the three of the haichi-oni brothers, he felt a sense of irony at what he said before he ment with them, and saw them change into these 'demonic avatars' as they called it.

"very well, Zabuza welcome to Konoha." said Sarutobi as he began to reach for a konoha head band.

"Sir, i was under the impression i was re-joining Uzushio." zabuza stated as he kind of confused.

"Oh, i Knew i forgot something." said naruto pounding his fist in a flate open hand in realization. "hokage-jiji, I wanted Zabuza and Haku-chan to join the Uzushio ranks, after all i need numbers if i am to rebuild Uzushiogakure."

"-sigh- very well, here." said Sarutobi with a sigh as he gave Zabuza and Haku the Uzushio head bands. "Oh, and Naruto... where did he go?"

he realised that there was only zabuza, haku, and himself left in the room. only to see a note hanging from some ninja wire.

_'hey jiji,_

_I am off to get something to eat with the family,_

_please show Haku-chan and Zabuza,_

_to the mansion please and thank you._

_Naruto.'_

"why that lazy brat." said Sarutobi in a slight bit of rage as he soon gained control of his little out burst and began to show the newly instated shinobi the way to the namikaze estate.

-with naruto and haichi-oni family-

"NARUTO-KUUUN!" yelled a happy Bai Tza as she jumped and hugged naruto, forcing said blonde's face between her generous bust.

"welcome back little brother, How did your mission fair?" asked Tso Lan as he and his other siblings walked up to him and the other members of team 13.

"yes, Naruto. how did this mission go i do hope you had fun at some of the places of enterainment, hmm?" asked Xiao fung as he was soon wacked in the back of the head by Bai.

"what have i told you about making my husband gamble?" she asked looking that the fromer wind demon.

"Not to." he said with a dramatic sigh knowing his troublesome sister would just keep nagging at him.

"anyway, Naru-chan, what is this i leard about having new members join Uzushio, and the this two girls?" asked the former fire dragon with a sly smirk on his face as he notice naruto's paling face.

"how did you Know?" asked a slightly freaked out naruto looking toward his slightly older brother.

"please dear brother, i was a snake in the grass long before you, so do try and hide infomation from me." he said only to see the creepy stare from naruto, until he caved. "fine i used the shadowkahn to spy on you. there happy?"

before naruto could reply his was irrupted by a loud yell.

"AAAAAYYYYIIIIAAAAA!" yelled an old man with a yellow vest with plain white shirt.

**-END-**

**yes i am i dick for the cliff hanger. dont worry next chapter will have the chans introduce... after some misunderstandings.**

**also Rabbit will have be show again, same as last time damn civilian council and uchiha prick.**

**remember to leave a review, fallow, favorite (me or the story doesnt matter. but both will be nice.)**


End file.
